I dont want Easy I want Crazy
by jalex1
Summary: AU Kurt wants to set Finn up with someone who will take care and love him so he asks Rachel her brother Puck and boyfriend Adam for their help to find Finn the perfect girl...but little did he know...Finn already found her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wanted a test out a fanfic and if you guys like it let me know if i should continue and i'll gladly pick it up right after just give me a reason which only has 4 chapters left! :) So enjoy and if you like it let me know! (For cory monteith love you always and forever)**

Rachel Berry walked into her New York City apartment and saw her room mate making dinner

"What no date with adam tonight."She smirks Kurt laughs and smiles

"He's on his way hence why I am making a romantic dinner for two."Kurt smiles

"Well I'll just have a glass of wine and be off to my room. I just want to sleep."Rachel says suddenly the door slides open quickly and two guys walk inside

"WHERES THE FOOD."Puck yells Rachel rolls her eyes

"Seriously we have to start locking our door."Kurt says

"You haven't locked the door in 4 years why start now."Finn smiles and pats his best friend on the back he looks at Rachel and she smiles at him slightly

"Yeah this is why we make great neighbors so sis what are you feeding us tonight."Puck says

"How about your old gym sock, Im going to be in my bed tonight while kurt and adam have their romantic date why don't you call one of your bimbos and have dinner with them."Rachel says

"I use them for another type of meal."Puck laughs Rachel gags and sits on the couch and picks up her cellphone and begins texting

"Finn can you help me with this I need your culinary skills how do I roast this to medium rare and get it juicy?"Kurt says finn smiles and helps him with the dinner

Puck walks over to the couch and sees Rachel texting on her cellphone waiting

"How was rehearsal?"Puck asked

"It was so stressful and Ive never been more irritated in my life."Rachel says

While Finn and Kurt are in the kitchen and Finn is helping Kurt cook finn's phone goes off

"Finn you got a text."Kurt says Finn takes his phone out of his pocket smiles and licks his lips

"_How about you help me take some stress away you look really sexy in that v neck.." _Finn shakes his head and decides not to reply

"Sorry Sis I wish rehearsal would be easier but thats your dream right you gotta kick ass and you're a Berry...our family has messed up genes but we kick ass."Puck smiles holding out his fist Rachel bumps it and finishes her glass of wine Finn turns his head and picks up the wine bottle walking over to them and pouring her another half glass

"Thanks Finn."She smiles Finn nods at her and then looks at his watch

"Alright guys I gotta go to the gym then head to my apartment."Finn says he looks at Rachel and gives her a mysterious look she sips her glass and watches him

"See you later man we still on for basketball tomorrow?"Puck says Finn nods and pats Kurt on the back

"Good luck tonight man let me know how that goes see you guys."Finn says and leaves the apartment

"Is Finn seeing anyone anyways he's s mysterious now a days."Kurt says

"I think he's just busy at the law firm his boss is grilling him lately about a case and he's been irritated."Puck says shrugging turning the channels on the tv

"that's too bad maybe i should set him up with something...let do that Rach...we can set him up with Marley."Kurt says Rachel chooses to ignore that answer and fakes a yawn

"You know what I forgot I have to stop by the studio I have late night recordings for the show that need to be done damn it."Rachel says convincingly

"I can walk you if you want I got nothing better to do."Puck says

"no thank bro you should go back home and finish that report for your boss who may fire you if you dont get to it!"Rachel says pushing Puck out of the apartment

"Alright see you later."Puck says kissing her hair and walking into his apartment across the hall Rachel smiles and picks up her cellphone

"Hey you I'm gonna be over in about 10 minutes so you better be all sweaty for me.'rachel says and hangs up

~With Kurt~ He and Adam are having a lovely dinner

"Wow this roast is amazing how did you cook it."adam smiles

"Finn helped me out he's an amazing cook! I really want to set him up with someone since he moved out here with Puck he hasnt been on a date lately."Kurt says

"You know I have a classmate who seems like she could be Finn's type..she's blonde and has a nice body which like you said Finn is in to."adam says Kurt laughs

"I just want him to be happy I mean he sees Puck hooking up with girls...Rachel is solely focused on Broadway and he has the lawfirm to think of so he just needs some fun time I think."Kurt says

"Well I'll give you her number her name is Quinn Fabray she and him may hit it off."Adam says taking out his phone Kurt smiles and nods

"Great Im gonna call Rachel so she and I can plan this out right now."Kurt smiles Adam laughs and nods

~With Rachel~ "H-hello.."Rachel says panting

"Hey! I have the best idea adam knows a girl who seems really nice so I thought we could set up a blind date!"Kurt says

"K-kurt...i'll call you back okay Im...im very busy at the moment.."Rachel says

"Why are you panting...is the studio that intense right now?"Kurt asked

"High notes and Im not getting it right so lets talk about this when i get home okay."Rachel hangs up

"She's busy in the studio."Kurt says and pays attention to Adam how reaches to hold his hand

"Oh God.."Rachel moans out covering her eyes with her hands as the man below her pleasures her with his tongue she pulls the man by the shirt so she she kiss his lips

"Hmm you are way to good at that."Rachel says nudging his nose Finn chuckles and kisses her lips he moves his fingers down her stomach and into her skirt Rachel closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath

"Why did kurt call you.."Finn asked watching his fingers move in and out of rachel

"He...he..wants to set you up on a blind date..."Rachel moans Finn stops and raises his eyebrow

"Interesting Im gonna say no to that but thanks."Finn says kissing her lips Rachel moans out loudly and looks at him

"You dont want a real relationship with anyone..'Rachel asked Finn stops and sits up rachel lays her head on the pillow and Finn looks at her

"I told you...I want you.."Finn says

"And I told you I cant give you that...why cant we just be sex buddies why do we need to define this...isnt this what all guys want..its not like i dont like you Finn its just Broadway is my main focus."Rachel says

"When are you going to realize Im not like all the guys in the world...you're my weakness Rachel Berry...and I'll take what I can get with you but its not like Im not hurting because of this."Finn says

'finn..."Rachel says

"You seem less stressed so my job is done here...come on I'll drive you home."Finn says handing her her clothes Rachel sighs and closes her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel enters her Apartment and sees Kurt's note that was left for her "Hey Diva we left you some Vegan cookies and I want you to google this name Quinn Fabray...shes gonna be the girl we set a blind date with for Finn x0x0-kurt" Rachel rolls her eyes and walks to her room she lays on her bed and rubs her forehead she looks down at her cellphone and texts Finn "I hope you're not upset with me..."~Rachel She gets up and does her nightly routine and gets ready for bed when she returns to her bed and sees Finn responded "Im not upset Rach...I just wish you would give me more credit sometimes...you get some rest you have a long day tomorrow sweet dreams."~ Finn Rachel sighs and closes her eyes its not that she didn't want to be with Finn...i mean who wouldn't he was tall handsome funny sexy...and he was a successful upcoming lawyer...but the thing is Rachel is about to be on a big Broadway play for Les Mis and she needed no drama no distractions...but a few months ago she and Finn made a deal to have a physical relationship..

_~A few months ago~_ Everyone is at the local bar unwinding drinking beers Puck and Finn are talking and then they see Kurt and Rachel running inside panting and jumping from excitement

"GUYS GUYS!"Kurt says catching his breath

"What is it Lassy trouble at the farm?"Finn laughs Rachel laughs and sits next to him catching her breath as well

"I got the role Les Mis! Im gonna be Eponine!"Rachel smiles Puck and Finn smiles and hug her

"BARTENDER ROUND OF SHOTS OVER HER MY BABY SISTER IS GONNA BE IN A BROADWAY MUSICAL!"Puck yells

"That's amazing news Rachel."Finn says rubbing her shoulders

"Hell yeah! let drink up"Puck says they all smile and down their shots after 5 shots later Puck is drunk and getting rowdy with everyone...

"It's time to go come on buddy.."Finn says helping him out of his seat they all walk to the apartment and Finn drops Puck across the hall onto his couch He and Rachel shake their heads and they walk into her apartment

"Thats the last time we drink tequila...Im going to bed night guys."Kurt says and walks into his room Finn loosens his tie and smiles at her

"I should get to my apartment it's late.."Finn says

"Wait you had a lot to drink too...maybe less than Puck but..you should stay here the night..."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"I would but your sofa sucks and last time I slept on that thing I got back problems so its cool i'll just walk back."Finn smiles

"Stay in my bed..I mean you and I can share my bed its okay."Rachel says

"Rach.."Finn says not sure she rolls her eyes and pulls him into her room

"You're staying here whether you like it or not you've got alcohol in your system if you're going to be a top notch Lawyer you can't have a DUI record so sleep!"Rachel says Finn sighs and nods then begins to take off his shoes Rachel smiles and kicks off her heels when she sees Finn turned around not looking she picks up her pajama top and shorts then hops into bed Finn looks at her and he sits on the bed Rachel raises her eyebrow seeing he is still in his dress shirt and slacks

"Finn don't you sleep in just your boxers."Rachel says Finn looks at her and nods

"Yeah but I dont wanna make you feel uncomfortable."Finn says

"Just make yourself comfy Finn I wont mind."Rachel says Finn nods takes off his slacks and socks then begins to unbutton his shirt and lays it on the chair Rachel looks up and sees how incredibly sexy Finn is..broad shoulders muscular chest amazing toned arms and his abs ...maybe this wasnt a good idea Finn look at her and gets on the bed Rachel puts the blanket over him and he smiles at her Rachel licks her lips and Finn's eyes move to her mouth

"Uhm Good night."Finn says and quickly turns on his side and takes a deep breath Rachel looks at his strong back and tries to close her eyes

"Finn.."Rachel says

"Hmm.."Finn says still clearly awake

"You can kiss me if you want to."Rachel says Finn turns his head and then hovers over her he smirks and she smiles at him

"I want to."Finn says and kisses her deeply Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and she grinds her hips against him Finn moves his hands down to her butt putting more pressure between them and Rachel moans slightly and looks at him

"W-woah..whats happening..what is this.."Finn asked panting while he strokes her face

"Why does it have to be anything ...why cant we just be two good friends having sex?"Rachel says

"Rach..."Finn says unsure

"No more talking Finn...show me why so many girls want you in bed with them I dont want to miss out on anything."Rachel says and pulls him into a kiss Finn looks down at her and begins stripping her of her clothing

"Wait kurt might hear us."Finn whispers

"He's a heavy sleeper and he sleeps listening to the Wicked soundtrack and its on loop so we'll be fine."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her again

"Condoms are in the bottom drawer."Rachel says in his ear Finn reaches down and picks one out and it says its bright pink they both laugh and he smiles

"Well pink is your favorite color."Finn says Rachel laughs and they physical adventures begin

~End of Flashback~

Finn is in his office looking over case files and he sees Puck leaning against his door

"Sup man."Puck says Finn nods at him and runs his hand through his hair

"You look stressed."Puck says while tossing a mini football in the air

"I hate domestic divorce cases these rich New Yorkers have nothing better to do than sue each other after 5 months of marriage.."Finn says

"They probably stopped having sex."Puck says Finn shakes his head

"Its still a case man...i mean you wanted to be a lawyer."Puck says

"Yeah but like Social Cases defending the people who cant help themselves not some rich spoiled Hampton living brat who can't keep his dick in his pants while his wife is off getting plastic surgery."Finn says

"But those cases pay more and you're the best at them...anyways I need you to be my wing man tonight."Puck says

"Why I thought Kitty agreed to go out with you already."Finn says

"Yeh she did but Im after a new girl now Quinn Fabray shes super smokin and she's an aspiring writer or something...my home boy in Financing told me about her shes super sexy man."Puck says

"Yeah I'll help you out we can go in a few minutes so we can change."Finn says Puck fist pumps in the air

"When are you ever going to let me help you find a Chick man? When was the last time you got laid anyways."Puck says

"Don't worry about me okay..."Finn says Puck nods and lays down on his small couch playing with the football Finn looks over at Puck and sighs truth is if Puck ever found out that he was sleeping with Rachel it would end their friendship...but if he found out that Finn was in love with Rachel well then he would be a dead man

~At the bar~ Rachel and Kurt are discussing rehearsals and Kurt's new sketches for Vogue

"I swear our director is an idiot he was talking about nonsense today! And the set isnt even close to being done this is just a terrible week!"Rachel says drinking her martini

"Diva you have 2 months before production and live showings relax!"Kurt says

"Thats a good idea...Bernie another one please!"Rachel smiles Kurt turns his head and sees Quinn Fabray

"Look over there thats the girl that Adam was talking about we have to set her up with Finn."Kurt says Rachel quickly turns her head and she sees a pretty blonde on her cellphone laughing with her male friend then Finn and Puck walk into the bar

"Perfect timing!"Kurt smiles Rachel turns her head and sees them she smiles at Finn who looks down and nods at Kurt

"Hey children."Puck smiles and hugs Rachel and pats Kurt on the back he turns back to Finn

"Dude theres Travis and Quinn with their friends okay you know the game plan right..."Puck says

"Oh this is gonna be good who are you trying to pick up now Puck the red head with fake boobs."Rachel laughs Kurt shakes his head

"No the smoking hot blonde...by my boy Travis...okay heres the game plan Finn..you stand here I make my move over there sweet talk her you pretend to offend her and I fake kick your ass."Puck says

"Does that even work?"Rachel laughs at her brother's horrible idea Finn nods

"You'd be surprised."Finn says and leans against the bar waiting for his cue from Puck

"I've seen this work like 9 out of 10 times its so funny Puck can not Fake punch to save his life.."Kurt says Finn shakes his head Rachel laughs and looks up at him when Kurt is too busy watching Puck try and flirt with Quinn she smiles at Finn and mouth to him Hi... Finn smiles at her and winks at her Rachel blushes

"She doesn't look too impressed."Kurt says

"I told you this was a terrible plan...he should have just gone to the red head with fake boobs"Rachel says Finn laughs and then they see Quinn's head turns towards them she smiles and faces Puck then gets up from her seat Puck is confused and follows her

"NOW."Puck says waving his arms Finn looks up at him and before he can do anything Quinn is in front of him

"Hi handsome."She smiles at him Finn is confused and Rachel and Kurt watch what is happening

"Who are you talking to me?"Finn says Quinn giggles and nods then puts her on his chest Rachel sees this and bites her bottom lip seeing this unfold

"What the hell.."Puck says sitting at the stool confused as well Kurt holds in his laughter and watches everything unfold

"How about I buy you a drink handsome.."Quinn smiles at Finn

"I uhm...uhm No thank you Im not comfortable with the woman paying...its not gentlemen like."Finn says

"Well this is 2013 I think I can buy you a beer."Quinn says

"Uhm..."Finn says looking over at his friends at what he should do

"Why don't you come over and sit with me at that booth we can get to know each other."Quinn says

"Im here with my friends Im sorry..."Finn says

"My name is Quinn Quinn Fabray...and im sure they wont mind right guys."Kurt says

"Actually We..."Rachel says

"We don't mind at all go ahead."Kurt smiles

"My name is Finn Hudson."Finn says Quinn smiles she hands him the beer and they walk off to the booth and talk

"Bernie I need tequila!...How could she reject me like that Im the Puckerman..."Puck says shocked Rachel watches the two talking and she cant help but feel a little unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach

"Any of you want a tequila shot with me?"Puck says

"I'll take one...make it a double."Rachel says watching Quinn flirt with Finn who is laughing with her

"This worked out perfectly...I hope they hit it off."Kurt smiles watching his best friend enjoy himself

"Yeah..that would be great."Rachel says and drinks her shot


	3. Chapter 3

Later on the next day Rachel was in rehearsal thinking about how Finn and Quinn were actually enjoying each others company and it pretty much pissed her off to no end she needed to see Finn. Right. now. She takes a cab to his Law Office and sees his secretary Becky sitting down playing with a rubix cube she always thought it was sweet of Finn to hire Becky even though she didn't really understand what was going on in the office

"Hi Becky."Rachel smiles

"Oh hi Rachel what do you want."Becky smiles at her

"Is Finn busy? I need to talk to him it's urgent."Rachel says not lying

"He's inside I'm about to go on my lunch break can you tell him?"Becky says Rachel nods and watches Becky leave the office she smirks and walks inside sees Finn on the phone and he looked a little stressed out he turns and sees Rachel walking in he gives her a small smile and holds his finger and making a talking puppet with his hand Rachel giggles and then locks his door and takes off her jacket and hangs it over the couch she sits down and then raises her eyebrow watching Finn who really doesnt want to be on the phone he places his hand on the window and sighs deeply Rachel smiles and walks over to him wrapping her arms around his torso Finn looks down and turns around to face her She smirks at him and slowly unbuttons his shirt Finn closes his eyes and Rachel fully takes off his shirt and then kisses his chest she kneels down and unbuckles his belt he smiles at her and she unzips his pants and take him out of his boxers Finn tosses his head back and clears his throat

"You...you know what Todd I gotta call you back..."Finn says and quickly tosses his phone on his couch he looks down and sees Rachel's head bobbing up and down he moans and cups her cheek Rachel smiles at him and stands back up

"What are you doing here."Finn asked lifting her up and setting her on his desk

"I was hoping for a quickie for some tension release but I saw you were very stressed."Rachel smiles Finn leans forward and takes off her underwear Rachel smiles at him pulls a condom out of her bra Finn laughs and she slips it on him then Finn enters her

"Ahhh...so good."Rachel says kissing his neck Finn leans his forehead on her shoulder and pumps into her

"Faster...please...oh god please."She moans Finn kisses her lips and lifts her up against the window and pushes into her Rachel moves with him and cries

"ohh rachel...god you feel so good...come on baby.."Finn moans

"Finn!"Rachel cries out as she comes down from her high...Finn comes right after her he sets her down and kisses her lips Rachel smiles at him and they begin to fix their clothes Rachel looks in his mirror and fixes her appearance to make it look like she wasn't just banged in an office Finn looks at her and sits on his desk

"Why are you really here."Finn asked holding a mini basketball

"Why don't you believe me when I say that i wanted a quickie?"Rachel asked

"Because usually you text me."Finn chuckles Rachel rolls her eyes and then his cellphone beeps Rachel turns her head and then he looks down

"Well it's too late to text me now."Finn laughs

"That wasn't me..."Rachel says handing him his phone Finn kisses her forehead and looks down

"Oh it's Quinn."Finn says replying and putting it down

"What did she want..'rachel asked

"Wants to have drinks tonight but Im not too into that."Finn says reaching out for her hand rachel takes it back and Finn raises his eyebrow

"How did she get your number...'She asked

"I dont know...probably Puck gave it to her...they do work together at the hospital she's a nurse there.."Finn says

"So why don't you go and see her...she obviously likes you and Kurt wants you to date her."Rachel says

"Hey calm down why are you pissed.."Finn asked

"Im not pissed I have no right to be we aren't together remember."Rachel says

"Rach...we could be if you just let it happen...you know Im in love with you..."finn says holding her hands

"You can date whoever you want...and maybe it's time for me to date too..."Rachel says

"Rach...I love you...thats not going to change for me...whatever you say you and I both know this is more than just sex for us..."Finn says cupping her cheek

"I have to go back to rehearsal..."Rachel says Finn sighs and watches her leave his office

~At rehearsal~

Rachel is going over her lines and sees her costar Robin walk next to her he smiles at her and Rachel raises her eyebrow

"Yes?"Rachel asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me right now actually."Robin smiles Rachel would usually turn down his request but something inside of her said why not...Finn has Quinn now...so whatever right...

"Yes..I'd love to...lets go."Rachel smiles Robin smiles and offers her his arm Rachel grabs her purse and they leave for dinner

During Dinner rachel and robin are at a very high end New York restaurant she sips her wine and then gets a phone call from Finn she ignores it quickly and then pays attention to Robin's boring story about his audition process and how he became to be a "broadway hunk" he was just full of himself she sees Finn calling again and she declines it again she was too upset with him right now for some reason...if he didn't care about Quinn then he shouldnt have even answered her text message he can play with himself tonight.

"Rachel please...answer...I really need you.."~Finn Rachel looks at the text message and rolls her eyes

"Call Quinn. Im out on a date."~Rachel she puts her phone down and a few hours later she is still listening to Robin brag about his flop plays and she's on her 3rd wine glass she looks at her cellphone and Finn hasn't responded at all

~With Finn is at the hospital...sitting with his hands on his head and trying to calm down he puts his cellphone in his pocket and wipes his tears~

"Finn?"Quinn says Finn looks up and sees Quinn and sits down next to him

"Are you alright.."She asked wiping his cheek

"Uhm...My Mother...she...passed away..."Finn says trying not to cry

"Oh my gosh Im so...im sorry..is there anything i can do?"She asked

"No...Im...Im fine.."Finn says looking down Quinn shakes her head and holds his shoulder

"No you're not come here."Quinn says and pulls him into a hug Finn holds her and then breaks down in her arms crying

"Shh Finn...it's gonna be okay...it's okay."Quinn says calming him down.

Kurt and Adam see them and see Finn crying in Quinn's arm

"oh Finn...Im so sorry."Kurt says sitting down and rubbing his back the only person he needed wasn't there with him...she was on a date...

~Back At dinner with rachel and robin~

"You know what it's getting late we should call it a night okay."Rachel says Robin nods and they take a cab to her loft

"I had a great time tonight."Robin says leaning in Rachel takes his hand and shakes it

"Yeah it was magical see you Monday.'rachel says and quickly gets out of the cab she rolls her eyes and makes her way to the loft to find Puck there watching tv

"Don't you have cable."Rachel says

"Finally you're here where have you been."Puck says sipping a beer

"On a date which was so boring by the way."Rachel says then looks around "Kurt out with Adam?"She asked

"No he's busy...he's at the.."Puck says then Kurt walks in with Adam in tow and he smiles at rachel

"Whats wrong with you?"Rachel asked

"I just got back from the hospital..."Kurt says

"Why are you okay!?"Rachel panicked

"Yes Im fine but finn didn't call you?..."Kurt asked

"What no...why would he.."Rachel asked

"Rachie you don't know?"Puck asked

"Know what!"Rachel says annoyed Puck and Kurt look at each other speechless

"Finn's Mother passed away earlier...he got the call around 5pm...we didnt find out until 7."Adam says Rachel then realizes Finn tried calling her at 5:15...and she didn't answer his call...

"I didn't...I didn't know where is he...is he okay..."She asked

'im not sure...he wont talk to anyone. I tried calling him no answer..."Puck says

"He didn't even talk to me at the hospital..he's so torn its so tragic."Kurt says

"Oh my god...'rachel says holding her chest and closes her eyes feeling like the biggest bitch in the world right now..


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel makes her way to Finn's apartment and knocks on his door she's surprised when Quinn is the one who opens it

"Quinn..."Rachel says

"You're Rachel...Puck's sister right..come on in..Finn is just resting he's had a hard day...so I offered to cook him dinner after he got off work."Quinn smiles

"Uhm...I just wanted to talk to him...if you don't mind."Rachel says

"I have to finish up some paperwork at the Hospital I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow..."Quinn says Rachel nods and rolls her eyes then closes the door on her she looks around and walks into finn's room and sees him still wide awake just looking through an old photo album

"Hey you.."Rachel says Finn lifts his head up and Rachel is heartbroken seeing his eyes are red and puffy she walks over to him and holds his hand

"Im so sorry about what happened."Rachel says

"Thanks."Finn says Rachel looks at the photos and sees Finn's big smile as a child as he's in his mother's arms

"You look so happy.."She smiles Finn nods and then looks at Finn

"About last night...I didn't know..."Rachel says

"It's no problem..."Finn says a little coldly

"Finn.."Rachel says

"I have no reason to be pissed...you're right we're just FUCK buddies and it means nothing right."Finn says

"Are you upset with me."Rachel asked

"No im... just ...Im done...Im done with everything...I guess...when I called you after getting the worst new in my life I didn't expect you to completely blow me off..but its okay...what was I thinking you're not my girlfriend why should I called you first."Finn says

"Finn enough.."Rachel says

"No...its fine..Quinn's been a great help lately and I guess..Im stupid because you're..the one I needed and you just feel that way about me...you don't care about me.."Finn says

"Finn that is not true!"Rachel yells

"Really...then where were you when I needed you the most Rachel...because last night I really needed you...and you were no where to be found."Finn says almost in tear

"Finn...I...I just..."Rachel says

"I gotta get some sleep...you can show yourself out."Finn says and ushers her out of his bedroom and closes his bedroom door in her face Rachel sighs and holds her face she needed to make him understand...she needed to make him forgive her...she wanted to be there she was just being stupid she didn't even have a great time with Robin...she wanted to be the one making him feel better not Quinn ugh what was wrong with her...Rachel takes a walk back to her apartment and she closes her eyes thinking of the pain she caused Finn not just today but for the past few months...why was she feeling like she screwed up with him its not like she loved him...sure he always tells her she's amazing...and wonderful and that he wants to be with her...and that he loves her...but she's never expressed those feelings back to him..ever...and the thought of Quinn sweeping him off of his feet especially during this tragic time for him...it drove her crazy...no it drove her mad Rachel groaned and looked at the other couples holding each other and kissing she rolled her eyes and began to think of a song perfect for this situation...

'if there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that

(Rachel walks past the park and then sees two older women walking past her and begins to sing)

Who do you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of?

(Rachel)

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

(Rachel looks out in the lake and sees images of Finn and Rachel him holding her and her smiling at him)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh

(Old Ladies)

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling?  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad

(Rachel shakes her head and walks towards her apartment complex looking up at the door seeing another image and her and Finn kissing against the door frame...Rachel sighs and walks into the building)

No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

(She finally makes it inside her room and looks into the mirror staring at the reflection)

Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

"I love Finn.."Rachel says holding her chest

~At the Funeral~ Finn is standing over the coffin looking down at his mother tears shedding down his face

"Hey...you okay."Puck says Finn doesnt respond and he shrugs his hand off of his shoulder Rachel and Kurt walk inside and sees Finn standing alone Rachel takes a deep breath

"Are you two okay?"Kurt asked

"I'll be right back."Rachel says and walks over to him but before she can Quinn walks up to him and Finn is actually relieved to see her Rachel watches Quinn rub his back and he smiles at her slightly and he wraps his arms around her placing his eyes on her shoulder Quinn smiles and kisses his cheek whispering what seems to be comforting words in his ear

"That should be me.."Rachel says to herself

Puck sits next to Rachel and he shakes his head

"I've never see him so torn up before...he wont even talk to me."Puck says

"He'll come around...he just needs space.."Rachel says

"But it seems like Fabray and him are hitting it off though she's really been there for him since Mama Hudson passed away...she's been amazing for him."Puck points out

"Yeah...seems like she really likes him."Rachel says staring at Quinn with so much envy she should be the one wiping Finn's tears holding his hands...kissing his cheek so he calms down...none of this was right none of it.

Quinn gets beeped at the hospital and has to leave the viewing for her work shift so Rachel stands up and walks over to the coffin and she reaches down and laces her fingers together with Finns Finn takes a deep breath and Rachel looks at him

"It's going to be okay.."Rachel says squeezing his hand

"I want to believe that..but."Finn stops and tears fall down his face Rachel turns to face him and she wipes her tears away with her fingers Finn closes his eyes and Rachel leans her forehead against his

"Im so sorry Finn...about everything..."Rachel whispers and wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tight Finn pulls her body close to his what they dont know is someone is watching them from the corner...


	5. Chapter 5

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

Quinn picks up her bag on the bench and sees Finn and Rachel holding one another she raises her eyebrow and then quietly walks out to her car Rachel pulls away and Finn sighs and faces the coffin again

"I promise you...you're going to get through this."Rachel whispers in his ears

~Three days later after the funeral~

Rachel is at rehearsals going over the production number and she looks over to the side seeing Robin holding a rose for her she raises her eyebrow and looks at him

"What is this.."She asked

"A rose..I thought we could go see CATS live at the studio hall downtown after we're done here you know for date number two."Robin smiles

"Sorry Robin I can't Im going to a friends house for a small get together."Rachel says

"So I'll accompany you...we are exclusive now."Robin smiles

"Exclusive? Us...Robin we went on ONE date."Rachel says

"One of the best I've been on.."he smiles at her

"Because you talked about yourself all night...look I can't go out tonight with you Im sorry."Rachel says walking away from him Robin watches her leave

~At Puck's apartment~ Puck is grilling food over the stove while Kurt Adam and Puck's date Megan are hanging out and talking

"Is finn coming?"Kurt asked

"Yeah he should be here...he finally went back to the office so he needs to unwind I even got his favorite beer."puck smiles proudly

"What a sweet guy you are honey.'Megan smiles and kisses his cheek Kurt holds in his laugh he knows Puck hates it when girls call him honey

"I've got Rachel's Vegan dish in the oven please take it out Kurt."Puck says Kurt nods and opens the oven and takes out the dish moments later Rachel walks into the door handing Puck a bottle of red wine and then says her hellos to everyone then Finn knocks on the door and he waves at everyone Puck smiles and tosses him a beer Finn loosens his tie and walks out to the balcony and leans against the cement looking down at the night in New York City he sips his beer and Rachel walks out and offers him a small finger sandwich that Adam had brought over Finn looks down and slightly smiles

"Thank you."Finn says taking the snap slowly eating it

"How were things at the office today?"Rachel asked

"It was alright...Becky gave me this today..'Finn says taking out a folded picture from his back pocket Rachel opened the paper and smiled it was a colored picture of Finn looking up at the sky and an angel looking down at him

"That's very sweet of her."Rachel says handing it back to him Finn nods and sips his beer

"Quinn stopped by too."Finn says Rachel quickly turns her head

"W-Why would she come by.."Rachel asked

"She wanted to check up on me...she even brought pizza...which was cool of her..she's nice."Finn says

"Well that's awfully gracious of her...its a good thing her presence won't be needed much longer."Rachel says

"What do you mean.."Finn asked

"You already have a female companion to confide in and bring you lunch and make sure you're cared for..."Rachel says

"Really...I do?"Finn asked

"Yes...Me..how could you question that.."Rachel says Finn licks his lips and Rachel's eyes go directly to his mouth and just stays there

"Have you been jealous of Quinn..."Finn asked

"I have nothing to be jealous about yes she's in the prime of her career as a a surgeon but thats nothing to me."Rachel says

"Are you jealous because she's been stopping by my office...and my apartment?...and calling and texting me everyday?"Finn asked

"She texts you everyday?..."Rachel shakes her head and dismisses the comment "No Im not jealous I just think she needs to back off she's becoming too clingy and obviously you don't like her."Rachel says

"I like her...she's nice you know...so I like her.."Finn says

"You like her..."Rachel says softly Finn reaches his arm out to put around her waist and pulls her close to him

"But Im in love with you."Finn says Rachel turns her head and sees everyone watching a movie and chatting inside

"Finn not here.."Rachel says pushing his away

"You're sending me so many mixed signals Rach I dont know what you want from me."Finn says

"Look..I just dont like Quinn hanging off of you okay.."Rachel says

"Its not like i can push her away she really helped me these past few days...they've been rough..."Finn says

"And now im here...I'm here to make sure you're okay now.."Rachel says holding his hand

"Do you mean that.."Finn asked Rachel smiles and kisses his lips "I said it was going to be okay..and It will be.."she says Finn gives her his famous grin and then they hear the door open they both turn their heads and they see Rachel's costar

"Robin?"Rachel says

"Who's Robin.."Finn asked

"Uhmm.."Rachel says nervous

"Rachie your boyfriend is here!"Puck yells out the balcony

"Boyfriend..."Finn says looking at her confused

"Its not...what it...please just wait here."Rachel says and runs inside

"Robin what the hell..."Rachel says confused

"Marley your assistant told me you and your brother live in this apartment complex so I thought I would drop by and bring a few desserts for my girl and her brother."Robin says and kisses her cheek Finn walks back inside and glare at the man then looks over at Rachel

"You and Rachie are dating thats weird she's never mentioned you."Puck says

"We just started dating a few days ago."Robin says

"No wonder you have been staying out late Diva mixing business and pleasure."Kurt winks at her

"Its...it was just one date.."Rachel says looking at finn

"When did you two start dating again.."Finn asked

"Like 5 days ago."Robin smiles at Rachel and holds her hand then it hits Finn...3 days ago Finn's mother passed away...and he called Rachel because he needed her..but she blew him off because she was on a date...a date with...Robin

"I gotta go.."Finn says getting his coat

"Go? dude you just got here.."Puck says

"Sorry I have cases to go over so...see you all soon...Robin it was a pleasure meeting you."Finn says a little sarcastically and walks out Rachel cant help but feel like something is wrong

"Excuse me for a second."Rachel says and gets up to run after Finn

"Finn!...Wait please!"Rachel says running down Finn stops walking and Rachel runs in front of him

"Robin isn't my boyfriend okay...nothing is going on between him and I."Rachel says

"Yet he was the guy you blew me off for..'finn says

"I..."Rachel stops and realizes he's right...

"Robin was the guy you were on a date with right...the night I found out my mom passed...when I called you..you were with him..not me."Finn says

"I know that looks bad...but.."Rachel says

"But nothing...Rachel Im...I thought you cared about me you know...but..this thing between us...it goes beyond sex and whether you want to admit it to yourself or not I'll say my piece..I fell in love with you Rachel...and I havent been on one date since you and I started this friends with benefits thing..why because Im fucking insanely in love with you...and I mean that, but you've never once ever said anything back to me...I feel like now I know where this leave us."Finn says

"What are you saying.."Rachel says holding his hand

"You don't love me the way I love you Rachel...and...I need that now more than ever...so if you have anything to say to me...say it now.."Finn says almost begging her for something...

"I...Finn I..."Rachel says

"Rachel! Come on up we're gonna start singing broadway songs and your brother is up!"Kurt says opening the door

"I'll be right in..."Rachel says Kurt smiles and goes back inside

"Finn...I dont want things to change with us...if we got into a serious relationship it would be weird for you and Puck and Kurt and everyone...this is just safer for everyone...no one gets hurt or backstabbed."Rachel says

"You're wrong...because you denying me...that hurts more than you know."Finn says letting go of her hand and walks away

"Finn.."Rachel stops herself from going after him she leans against the wall and bangs it with her fist

"You're so stupid Rachel...why didn't you tell him you love him."She says

Finn drives over to Bernie's bar and orders a beer he sits down on the stool and downs his beer

"Hard day?"He hears and turns around to see Quinn

"Hey you."Finn says tipping his beer towards her

"One gin tonic and another blue moon for him."Quinn smiles at Bernie

~A few hours later and a couple beers and gin tonics later the two are laughing about Quinn's mishaps at the hospital~

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night."Quinn smiles finn nods

"Uhm...I dont..know.."Finn says

"Is it because of Rachel...I dont mean to pry or anything but I saw you two at the funeral and you looked cozy are you two together?"Quinn asked

"No I was just a wreck...and she was helping me out...but uhm no we're not together at all she made that clear tonight.."Finn says

"So...will you go on a date with me finn hudson?"Quinn smiles Finn nods

"Yeah that sounds fun.."Finn says Quinn smiles and nods

~at the apartment~ Rachel is in her room listening to the soundtrack of Les Mis which is really sad considering she usually listens to Barbara's greatest hits...finally she takes out her cellphone and calls Finn

"Hey you reached Finn leave a message and i'll get back to ya."

"Hi...its me...look I really need to explain a lot to you and I know you're probably pissed but...I dont want to do this over this over the phone so please call or text me I'll go to your place if you want but please let me know...okay bye."Rachel hangs up and sighs hopefully waiting for Finn's reply

Finn and Quinn are laughing and enjoying each other's company when he sees a voicemail from Rachel

"Do you need to get that?"Quinn asked Finn looks at the voicemail and quickly deletes it

"No it's not important so continue about your story you were the Cheerio's head cheerleader?"Finn asked and smiles Quinn laughs and continues her story

Rachel looks down at her cellphone it's 2 am and still no call from Finn...had she really messed things up this time...she hoped she didnt

**this is a finchel fic but I needed a little angst in this story for drama but don't worry...next chapter you will get a jealous Rachel ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

Finn is in the office looking through case files then Becky comes in Finn smiles at her and puts the folder down

"Hi Becky whats up."Finn asked

"Finny you have a visitor"Becky says

"Is it Quinn because we have a lunch date later..."Finn smiles

"actually it's me."Rachel says Finn looks at her and then over at Becky

"Becky can you give us a minute please. Hold all my calls too."Finn says Becky nods and closes his door

"What are you doing here."Finn asked

"You didnt call me to tell me to come over.."Rachel says Fin nods and looks out the window

"I wasn't home...I was at Bernie's..."Finn says

"And apparently you weren't there alone..what are you and Quinn dating now."Rachel asked with an attitude

"I dont know...we're enjoying each others company. And whats with the attitude.'finn says

"You shouldn't be hanging around Quinn, you don't even like her like that. You're getting her hopes up. Setting this up for failure."Rachel says

"Excuse me...I shouldn't be hanging around with someone who actually considers my feelings?...and Im not getting her hopes up I really like Quinn she's sweet and funny and I like spending time with her."Finn says turning back to his folders

"Where does that leave me...'Rachel asked Finn smiles at her and shakes his head

"You don't want to be with me...you made that clear not once...twice...or three times but way too many times to consider keeping track...I pour my heart out to you..all the time and just when i think we're getting somewhere...it never does..I can't keep doing this to myself...so you and I will just be friends...we were friends before we had sex...we can be friends after."Finn says

"But...Finn look...I..wanted to talk to you...about everything.."Rachel says but then she's stop by a knock on the door

"Hey Handsome really for lunch?"Quinn smiles Finn looks up and smiles this doesnt go un noticed by Rachel it literally breaks her heart seeing him light up so much...she used to always be the girl who did that for him

"Hey...I'm almost done here..."Finn smiles

"I think Travis and Puck are gonna be at the Thai restaurant too so we'll have company. Oh hi Rachel! "Quinn smiles Rachel looks at her and just bobs her head

"Did you want to join us?"Quinn asked Finn picks up his cellphone from his table and walks over to Quinn to kiss her cheek

"Rach doesn't like Thai food."Finn says

"I'd love to go."Rachel says finn looks at her confused

"But I thought you didn't like it?"Quinn asked

"I don't but...i haven't really given it a shot...they have veggie spring rolls right..I'll get those."Rachel says finn takes a deep breath and shakes his head

"Lets get out of here then."Finn says and they walk out of his office Rachel walks behind them and Quinn is telling finn about her day and she is lingering her hand around finn's Body Rachel's blood begins to boil

~At the restaurant~ Finn pulls out Quinn's seat and she smiles at him and cuddles next to his arm Rachel sees Travis and her Brother and she smiles at them then takes the menu and watches Finn and Quinn interact

"How about we share the Pad thai."Quinn smiles at Finn he smiles and nods at her Rachel rolls her eyes and the waiter comes

"I'll have one beer anyone else wanna join me in a little stress relaxer drinking."Puck asks smiling mainly at Quinn she rolls her eyes and faces Finn who is still looking at the menu

"I'll have a glass of Moscoto. And keep them coming."Rachel says

"Wow Rachie tough day at rehearsal Im sure Robin was there to take care of ya."Puck says

"Ohh who's Robin?"Quinn smiles

"He's Rachie's boy toy."Puck says Rachel quickly turns her head and sees Finn doesn't really have a reaction unlike the last time...

"He's not a boy toy he's hardly anything REALLY."Rachel says looking directly at Finn he feels her eyes on him but he stretches his arm and wraps it around Quinn's shoulder Rachel sees this and instantly reaches for her wine and chugs it down Puck laughs

"Waiter another glass for the Broadway Princess."Puck says holding the empty glass

"We should all double date...or triple date if Puckerman can find a suitable date."Quinn says glaring at him

"Hey I tried dating you but you'd rather be with my homeboy over there I dont mind Finn's my boy he's happy I'm happy."Puck says shrugging in reality he really wanted Quinn...it sucked she liked finn

Finn looks up at him and then sees Rachel staring at him Finn closes his eyes and then sees his cellphone ringing and it's an unexpected call he stands up and answers it

"So what do you say Rachel double date?"Quinn smiles

"Uhm no...because Robin is not my boyfriend."Rachel says with a hint of annoyance Finn comes back in and smiles at his friends

"What do you guys say to getting away from the city for a week?"Finn smiles

"Where to?"Puck asked

"My Dad needs me to help him with some stuff back at the farm."Finn smiles

"You lived on a farm?"Quinn asked Finn nods "I grew up in Lima Ohio and its basically hicksville...so you guys wanna spend the week in Lima?"Finn asked

"I'm down to go!"Puck smiles

"I dont think I can go I wont be able to have anyone take my 15 hour shifts..."Quinn pouts Finn slightly frowns and Rachel's ears perk up

"Too bad Quinn WELL looks like we're making a trip to Lima!"Rachel smiles up at Finn he looks at her and sighs and little unsure he could resist her for a whole week

~At the apartment~ Finn takes Rachel back to her apartment she's had more glasses of wine than she can remember Finn carries her to her bed and thanks god Kurt is out with Adam and spending the night with him...Finn lays her down and slips off her shoes he tucks her in the blanket and he steps away

"Please...stay with me.."Rachel says

"Rach I can't..."Finn says

"Finn...I...Im sorry...I've been so stupid.."Rachel says

"Rach you're drunk okay...just sleep it off."Finn says

"No..I messed up..I technically had you...I just had to acknowledge it...and everything would have changed for us...it wouldn't be this way..I wouldn't wish that I was Quinn..."Rachel says

"Rachel Stop.."Finn says Rachel sits up and leans forward and kisses his lips Finn closes his eyes and Rachel pulls away

"I love you Finn.."She says and then passes out on her bed Finn opens his eyes and shakes his head and a tear falls down his cheek he gets up and leans his head on the door and looks at her

~in Lima~ Finn Puck Kurt and Rachel are walking towards the Hudson Farm and Finn smiles proudly

"Man I haven't been here in so long."Finn says Puck and Kurt see Mister Hudson and Finn smiles

"DAD!"Finn jumps and hugs him

"Hey Kiddo!...Look Im sorry about what happen to Carole...I would have flown out there but I got stuck here how you doing."He asked

"Im getting by...Dad these are my friends Puck, Kurt and Rachel."Finn says

"Nice to meet you all why don't you all get your things inside and you kid go head on back to the stables Im sure Candy would love to see you!"His Dad says Finns smile widens and nods

Finn walks to the stables and sees his old horse Candy she's really old now but shes strong and steady

"Hey Girl miss me."Finn smiles petting her nose Rachel walks in and sees how happy he is

"You and your father have an amazing relationship."Rachel says

"Yeah...when he and my mom divorced I decided to move with her in New York...I was excited to start a new life but I always missed this place...Candy especially...hey Candy this is Rach..."Finn says Rachel walks over and Candy licks Rachel's palm and they both laugh Rachel turns to Finn and reaches to hold his hand Finn looks at her confused

"About what happened...with us..."Rachel says

"It's cool you were drunk."Finn says looking at their hands

"Finn no...I mean yes I was drunk but what I said I meant."Rachel says

"You love me as a friend."Finn says

"NO...more than that...and Im sorry that it took me a while to be brave to say that to you."Rachel says

"Are you just saying this because Im dating Quinn."Finn asked

"No...okay yes seeing you two together makes me sick..."Rachel says

"Rachel I want to believe you...but all this stuff with Robin...and...you wanting me only when is most convenient for you..."Finn says

"It's over...I won't ever treat you that way again with NOTHING is going on with Robin okay...he's not even my friend."Rachel says Finn sighs and holds her hands to his chest Rachel smiles up at him

"So...can you and I.."Rachel asked

"HEY FINNY YOU EXPECTING ANOTHER GUEST COZ YOU GOT ONE FLASHY FELLOW HERE."His dad yells

"Flashy fellow?"Finn says confused Rachel shrugs and they walk out to the front and see a man in skinny black jeans a black jacket and raybans

"RAY RAY!"Robin smiles

"Robin..what the hell are you doing in Lima and how did you know where I was."Rachel asked

"They said you needed time off but I didnt think it would be in this old Hicks town...so I came to surprise my baby...our broadway show is in a few months so we need all the time we can spend together"Robin smiles Rachel closes her eyes and knows this is really bad she turns to Finn who looks at her and lets go of her hand and walks back to the stables

"Robin I dont know if you can stay here you have to ask Finn or Mister Hudson..."Rachel says

"Nonsense..there's plenty of room...you can bunk with Rachel since you two are an item...Puck will take the couch Kurt can have the den and finn gets his old room."Mister Hudson says and tips his hat at the two

"This is gonna be a great vacation."Robin smiles at Rachel he takes a look around and wiggles his nose

'But this place could use a fixer up or two...come on baby you gotta help me exfoliate this weather is so dry. It's bad for our voices."Robin says Rachel rolls her eyes and turns her head to sees Finn in the stable brushing Candy


	7. Chapter 7

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

Rachel wakes up at 6 am and looks up at the ceiling she sighs and sits up tossing the blanket and making herself look presentable she needed to see Finn...the whole point of this trip and coming to Lima for her was to tell Finn how she felt for him and finally becoming a couple..she lost so much time...because she was scared..

"Im not scared anymore."Rachel smiles at herself and walks out of the room but runs into a body...a skinny body with silk pajamas

"Robin..it's 6 am."Rachel says

"Morning Baby girl."Robin smiles

"Seriously its 5 am what do you want.'Rachel says annoyed

"I wanted to give you this..our agents gave me the first copy of our performance dates..."Robin says Before Rachel can tell him to shut up and move out of her way she looks down at the paper that does matter to her she smiles and snatches the paper her name in bold print playing Eponine... for Les Mis in New York City...this paper made it seem so official

"It's great huh..things are finally happening for us Rachel."Robin smiles Rachel laughs and is so happy that she hugs him as she holds the paper

Finn walks out of his room which happened to be across the hall from the guest bedroom and he sees Rachel and Robin hugging

Rachel looks up and sees Finn awake in his flannel shirt and jeans she looks at her position and sees she's hugging Robin oh crap this is bad...

"Finn.."Rachel says pushing Robin off of her

"Morning..I didn't think anyone would be awake right now."Finn says

"I was just visiting my girl showing her our play dates and hoping for some cuddles."Robin smiles

"Yeah..well uhm just make sure to keep it quiet Kurt and Puck are still asleep. Im gonna go help my dad with some farm work. You two have fun."Finn says grabbing his hat and walking down the stair Rachel looks at Robin and rolls her eyes and shuts the door in his face and leans against it

"Damn it.."she says softly running her hands through her face why was it so hard to just be with the person you love Rachel walks to the bed and falls on the bed in frustration

~2 hours later~ Rachel walks out to the front of the yard and sees Kurt Puck and Robin having breakfast

"Hey sleepyhead."Robin says trying to kiss her cheek Rachel moves her head and sits next to Kurt as he hands her a cup of tea

"Where are the boys?"Rachel asked

"Finn is getting an ax to cut all that wood."Puck says

"It amazes me that people still use fire places I mean why not buy a heater. I would never want to live here."Robin says sipping his coffee

"Im sure Finny would disagree that boy loves the outdoors huh son!"Mister Hudson says Finn walks back to the front and smiles then nods and turns back to the wood and places it on the mantle so he can chop it

"Remember grip then strike."Mister Hudson says Finn nods then begins to unbutton his flannel Rachel sees this and sits up and begins to watch closer she smiles while holding her cup and staring at him and his toned body and muscles...how long as it been since the two of them had sex?...she watched as Finn chopped the wood and kicked it on the floor...was it getting hotter outside ..

"Rachel..RACHEL! Are you listening."Puck says waving his hand in her face

"Yes ..uhm...yes I was."Rachel says

"That oaf makes it look so easy."Robin says smugly

"Why don't you go help him them...since it looks so easy."Puck says challenging him Robin nods and hands Rachel his glasses

"Watch this."Robin says and walks over to Finn

"Let me help you out here."Robin says Finn nods

"Are you sure..this ax is really heavy..."Finn asked

"If you can do it i'll be fine."Robin says finn nods and hands him the ax Robin stumbles and drops it Finn helps him hold it and sticks it in the piece of wood

"Oh this is gonna be good..phones out everyone."Puck says taking out his cellphone Rachel and Kurt shake their head and Finn stands by and watches Robin tries to lift the ax and its just stuck in the wood

"UGGGGH! This is heavy..how do you do this!"Robin grunts Finn holds in his laughter and Kurt and Rachel are leaning on each other laughing softly

Finn lifts the ax and hands it back to him Robin smiles and then aims and the ax falls on his foot

"Oh Oh that was heavy oh god! The pain!"Robin says Puck drops his cellphone and laughs Finn shakes his head and walks over to Robin and they take him in the house

~A few minutes later~ Rachel walks out and sits next to Kurt by the patio "How's the boyfriend's toe?"Kurt asked

"He's not my boyfriend..and he's sleeping it off because the ax was so so heavy."Rachel says dramatically Kurt laughs and shakes his head

"That boy must love you to death if he came all the way to Lima for you."Kurt says

"Kurt I dont like Robin..not even as a costar..we went out once..and that went terrible I dont even know why he's here..."Rachel says

"So why have you been looking smitten lately and who's place have you been sleeping over at night?"Kurt says

"I have something to tell you."Rachel says

"What is it?"Kurt says concerned and holds her hands

"Finn and I have been sleeping together for about a month...and...Im in love with him..I was gonna tell him soon but Robin keeps interfering..."Rachel says

"Oh my god you're the girl."Kurt says

"Im the girl what?"Rachel asked

"Finn told me last 2 weeks ago that he didnt want me to set him up with anyone because he was madly in love with someone but I thought it was a lie...he said he loves her but she's scared to give him a chance for a relationship..Rachel why didn't you just say that to me."Kurt says

"Because He was right..I was scared...everything is happening for me..Broadway was always a dream for me..and now its happening...its coming true...and with Finn us hooking up was suppose to be fun and just relaxing...but then he told me he loved me and it freaked me out...and I constantly told him I dont want a relationship..until I started to see I was losing something I have wanted my entire life..someone to truly want me to for me...and now I know Kurt I want to be with him."Rachel says

"He's in the stables...go get him.."Kurt says Rachel smiles at him and hugs him

"But Puck and Robin.."Rachel says

'I'll take care of them...i can buy you 2 hours so fix things now."Kurt smiles and walks away Rachel smiles and walks to the stables she sees Finn putting Candy in her stable he looks up and Rachel smiles

"Hey.."She says walking over to him

"How's Robin's foot."Finn asked

"He's just being a big baby plus you did warn him the ax would be heavy."Rachel says Finn chuckles and then sits down on the sofa

"You two seem happy."Finn says looking at his hands

"Finn look at me you know me the best well next to Kurt do you really think Im happy with Robin?...Do you really think i could be happy with anyone else but you."Rachel asked

"What do you want from me Rachel? Its not like I havent been extremely vocal with how I feel about you..when I tell you i love you I would like to think that I always show that I love you...whether its physical or emotional...but Rachel you push me away all the time and im tired of that...and when I try to move on and get you out of my head you come to me and yell at me...what do you want from me Rach...tell me because I have no clue anymore."Finn says

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you love me..and I need to know you mean it.."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and stands up

"Where are you going.."Rachel asked panicking

"Because I have told you I loved you Rachel and if you dont think that I meant it...what would change your mind now...maybe you should go check on Robin..."Finn says

"I LOVE YOU!"Rachel says Stopping Finn in his tracks

"I love you Finn Christopher Hudson...and you're right..Im stupid and Im crazy for realizing it now but Im telling I love you and I mean it...no one has ever cared for me the way you do and Im sorry for pushing you away Im sorry I wasn't your shoulder to cry on when your mother passed away Im sorry...but if you let me love you...I'll promise to make up for those things with my love..."Rachel says Finn turns around and looks at her and he clenches his jaw and just stares at her

"Please say something..."Rachel says Finn takes a deep breath and closes his eyes

"Are you gonna walk over here so I can kiss you or do I walk over to you?"Finn asked Rachel smiles at him and runs into his arms and kisses his lips passionately

"Im so sorry...Im sorry."Rachel says against his lips

"I love you Rachel Berry...but I have conditions."Finn says

"Im listening.."Rachel says holding his faces Finn holds her hands and leans her against the wooden stable Rachel smiles and nods

"Number 1...You and I will go on dates..."Finn says

"Okay.."Rachel says and kisses his forehead

"Number 2...there will be no more booty calls..if you we have a sexual relationship...we will spend the night at each other's apartment..mainly mine..since your brother does live across the hall from you."Finn says

"IF we have a sexual relationship...we will be at your apartment all the time."Rachel says

"Do you agree yes or no."Finn asked

"I agree."Rachel says and kisses his left cheek

"Number 3...we tell everyone about us...no more secrets."Finn says Rachel smiles and nods

".No more secrets...I dont want to hide my feelings for you anymore."Rachel says

"AND Number 4...You become my girlfriend...right now."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips and she leans her head against his

"Im yours..."Rachel says Finn sighs and holds her tightly

"That's all I wanted."Finn says

**_These two are finally done with the games and in a relationship, but will the happy times continue once Robin Quinn AND PUCK find out? Will this relationship be a risk for Rachel's broadway career? FiND OUT SOON!_**


	8. Chapter 8

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

Finn wakes up in the morning and smiles widely he sits up from his bed and realizes he's with Rachel Berry...the woman of his dreams...He shook his head and looked down at his cellphone and saw Quinn texted him

"Morning handsome..hope you're having an amazing time in Lima dinner at my place and maybe a little dessert to follow..xoxo~Quinn Finn sighs

"We need to talk when I get back it's important.~"Finn he puts his cellphone in his pocket and he looks at the clock it was 8am and everyone was probably still asleep he had time to surprise Rachel with breakfast Finn gets out of his room and goes into the kitchen and begins cooking

"Son you're up early."Mister Hudson smiles Finn nods

"I have a secret to tell you...Rachel and I are together now."Finn smiles Mister Hudson smiles and gets up to hugs him

"Thats amazing finally a girl for my baby boy!"He says

"Dad shh no one else knows yet but they will soon."Finn says

"Im glad Rachel is a lovely woman."He says Finn nods and then picks up a flower from the outside he smiles and twirls it in his fingers

~In Rachel's room~ Rachel wakes up to sound of a loud knock when the door opens she smiles seeing her handsome boyfriend...thats right Finn was her boyfriend

"Hi Sleepy head."Finn smiles holding a tray Rachel smiles at him and sits up

"Hi Baby. "she says Finn leans forward but Rachel turns her head and finn kisses her cheek he frowns and she raises her eyebrow at him

"I have morning breath..what is this..."She smiles getting up and putting on her robe

"I made you breakfast yogurt..berries..toast...AND...this."Finn smiles and twirls a lily in his hand Rachel laughs and takes it from him

"Thank you very much i love you."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her quickly

'I love you too Babe now eat! I slaved over that."Finn says Rachel laughs and eats the meal Finn made for her

"This is very sweet of you Mister Hudson."Rachel says running her hands through his hair

"Ahhh don't call me Mister Hudson..thats my father."Finn says grossed out Rachel laughs and Finn kisses her neck and she nudges his nose and smiles at him

"Mister Hudson..Mister Hudson...Mister Hudson."Rachel says trying to kiss his lips

"Stop!."Finn cringes and moves so she misses his lips Rachel laughs and holds her stomach

"You're so cute when you're grossed out come here."Rachel says

"No...Im going to go take care of Candy."Finn says Rachel laughs

"Wait!"Rachel says Finn turns around and smiles at her

"I love you."Rachel says Finn blows her a kiss and closes the door Rachel sighs happily and looks up at the ceiling kicking and squealing

IN The living room Rachel is looking at the lily Finn gave her and she smells it and a smile comes up on her face Robin looks over at her and kisses her cheek Rachel looks at him and sighs

"What do you want."She asked

"Guess what I saw in the New York post."Robin asked

"Broadway star can't pick up an ax?"Rachel smirks

"No joker...read the head line."Robin says dropping the cellphone on her lap Rachel looks down

"BROADWAY UPCOMING STARLETS DATING IN REAL LIFE...TWO YOUNG SOON TO BE BIG STARS RACHEL BERRY AND ROBIN JOHNSON STARS OF THE UPCOMING PRODUCTION FOR THE 2013 ADAPTATION OF LES MISERABLES ARE SAID TO BE THE NEW BROADWAY SWEETHEARTS."

"How the hell..."Rachel says

"I may have had a photographer or ten...take pictures of us around New york."Robin smiles

"Why on earth would you do that..."Rachel says

"For publicity of course...two birds with one stone we spend more time together and our careers take notice."Robin says

"But Robin I told you..I dont like you like this..."Rachel says

"You dont like me...YET."Robin smiles

"...Look I have to tell you something..the reason I dont like is you..is because.."Rachel says

"HEY GUYS!"Puck smiles

"Oh crap.."Rachel says stopping herself she needs to be with Finn when they tell Puck...those two are best friends so for them to tell her big brother that she's in love with his best friend...yeah big problem

"Thats a nice flower Rachie your favorite flower"Puck says Rachel nods she knows Puck thinks Robin gave this to her but all she needs to know is its from Finn and thats all that matters to her

Finn comes back into the house with Kurt and they're laughing Kurt got mud on his new shoes and Finn shake his head handing Kurt a water bottle

"So you...and Rachel are ..."Kurt asked Finn turn his head

"Shh...yeah..we're together."Finn smiles

"THATS AMAZING!...I never would have thought you would fall head over heels for Rachel Berry...my two best friends!"Kurt smiles

"Im glad it's finally happening...we're together...and i want everyone to know."Finn says

"Even Puck."Kurt says Finn sighs and drinks his water

"Yes...I'll talk to Puck myself...he's my best friend you know...and more importantly..he's Rachel's older brother...I dont expect him to like the idea...but...I love Rachel...and I think I could marry her."Finn says

"Finn Hudson talking marriage...this is serious."Kurt says Finn laughs

"Im sure of it. She's the one."Finn smiles

"Im glad you're so sure."Kurt says patting him on the bag

Rachel walks into the kitchen and Finn's smiles widens

"Hey Baby."Rachel whispers Finn stands up and kisses her lips

"Pucks coming in."Rachel says taking a step back Finn nods and leans on the counter

"Alright guys lets go to the bars tonight!"Puck smiles clapping his hands

"Let's all get ready."Kurt says pulling Puck to the room

Rachel looks up at Finn and he holds her hands

"I told my Dad and Kurt...who did you tell today."Finn smiles Rachel cups his cheek

"I...didn't tell Robin.."Rachel says Finn's expression changes

"Rach.."Finn says letting go of her hand

"No no no Wait I can explain.."Rachel says

"Explain what why you couldn't tell the guy who thinks he's dating you that you have a boyfriend now?"Finn asked

"Its just bad timing okay..he brought out this article about the play and people thinking we were a power couple it's just for PR."Rachel says

"Okay so if thats for PR let it be in public...tell him Im your boyfriend."Finn says upset

'I will..okay I just need time."Rachel says

"Rach we agreed...no more secrets and hiding.."Finn says Rachel holds his face and looks into his eyes

"I promise I will tell him...okay I will tell him tonight..and then you and I can tell Puck together...then no more secrets."Rachel says kissing his lips Finn sighs and nods

"Okay but tell him soon."Finn says holding her chin Rachel nods and he pulls her into a kiss

~At the bar~

Rachel and Finn are attached by the hip that night she leans over and kisses his cheek as her rubs her hand and they watch Kurt and Puck get drunk as Robin is in the bathroom

"Say you love me"Rachel whispers Finn smiles and moves his mouth to her ear

"I love you so much."He says seductively Rachel smiles at him and pulls him into a kiss she opens her eyes and sees Robin walking towards them

"This city sucks..Im so ready to leave tomorrow."Robin says wiping his hands with a wet towel finn lets that comment go and just pays attention to Rachel's beautiful face

"And the people here talk about low lives and stupidity."Robin says (Thats what flips Finn's switch)

"Excuse me?"Finn says turning to him

"Finn..."Rachel says holding his arm

"No...people from lima are what?"Finn asked

"Stupid and have low lives..I mean come on Finn thats why you left this town."Robin says

"No no..i left this town to be with my mother...but that doesn't mean I dont still care about the people here...you see my father is still a proud Lima man...so if you insult this town you insult my father and THATS not okay."Finn says

"finn calm down.."Rachel says to him

"I mean what I say Hudson...this town is horse shit."Robin says Finn nods and then throws a punch Puck turns his head and sees Finn throw a punch and it lands to Robin's head he drops his drink and runs over to hold Finn back

"GET UP! You wanna talk shit say it again!"Finn yells

"Finn thats enough calm down!"Rachel says to him out of nowhere the photographers run into the club and take pictures of the entire scene

"Rachel Robin! How do you know this man!"The reporter yells

"Rachel put the napkin to Robin's lip take care of your man!"Another reporter says Rachel looks around at the reporters and see looks up at Finn who is now by the side of the bar being told to calm down by Kurt and Puck

"Rachel lets get the hell out of here.."Robin yells holding out his hand Finn turn his head Rachel looks right at him

"Rachel let's go!"Robin says The look on Finn's face is confused and he expect Rachel to reject his hand and go straight to where he is...but what rachel does shocks him...Rachel grabs Robin's hand and exits the club with him..Finn's heart literally drops in his chest and he shakes his head and walks to the bathroom

"Im gonna go check on him.."Kurt says Puck nods and looks outside and sees Rachel and Robin with the group of reporters

"Finn.."Kurt says Finn leans over the sink and sighs

"She left with him...Rachel left with Robin."Finn says

"Look...the reporters came out of nowhere...you know Rachel puts this show first.."Kurt says

"Yeah...I know that far to well.."Finn says sadly

"Rachel Robin...will this bar fight interfere with the show?"A reporter asked

"No..it wont affect the show...everything will be just be fine right babe."Robin smiles at her Rachel looks up at him then looks into to see Finn nowhere inside

"Its gonna be fine..the show must go on right.."Rachel says a little unsure...

_**I know I made Rachel the bad guy again...but...its just easier for some reason...any ideas you guys want me to do? let me know! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

~Back in New York~ Rachel has been trying to contact Finn since she left Lima with Robin she bangs her head against the wall and Kurt shakes his head

"No answer?"Kurt asked

"No he still won't answer my calls...I really am upset now."Rachel says sitting up

"Diva..you left him in Lima while you went back here with Robin..Finn has reason to be pissed at you."Kurt says

"Yes but he won't even let me explain what kind of way is this to start a relationship."Rachel says

'Don't you get it?...Finn had already told two people about you two finally being a couple..and all you had to do was tell Robin to back off but you couldn't do it...imagine how that makes things look to Finn."Kurt says

"I didn't mean to hurt Finn's feelings..but this Broadway production is a big deal to me..and the right Publicity could make me a big star.."Rachel says

"Rachel...I understand that but all I wonder is where does Finn fit into that plan?"Kurt asked

"What do you mean..."Rachel asked

"You're doing everything Finn didn't want before..he doesn't want to hide the fact that he's in love with you...and the only reason he changed his mind and gave this "relationship" a chance is because you said you'd stop hiding it...everything you're doing right now screams LIAR to him..and I've been Finn's best friend for 8 years...I know him. So fix this now before the damage becomes too solid."Kurt says Rachel sighs and covers her face

Finn is in the office tossing up a small ball he thinks about Rachel and how she left with Robin back at the bar in Lima...he looks at his cellphone and declines another phone call from her

"Hi Handsome."Quinn smiles Finn looks up and smiles at her

"How was Lima?"She asked placing a sandwich on his desk Finn sighs and nods

"It was great seeing my dad again..he even gave me his cowboy hat."Finn says Quinn laughs and puts it on him Finn tips the hat up and smiles at her

"You make a very sexy cowboy."Quinn says walking towards him Finn clears his throat and chuckles

"Look the reason I wanted to talk was because..I have something to say."Finn says

"Okay whats up."Quinn asked holding his hands

"Quinn Im in love with someone else...and I have been for the longest time now."Finn says Quinn's face falls and she just stares at him

"I appreciate everything you've done for me...especially since my Mom passed...and I thought I was getting feelings for you too until i became official with this person...over the past few days.."Finn says

"But you left to go to Lima with Puck...Kurt and Rachel...so unless you're gay and you love Puck and Kurt...it has to be..."Quinn stops and then finally gets it

"Rachel...Im in love with Rachel and she became my girlfriend.."Finn says

"But isn't she with Robin I saw that bar fight article she left with him."Quinn says

"Yeah...I know.."Finn says sadly Quinn raises her eyebrow and walks over to him

"i get that you love her...but if she's already messing up this early in the relationship do you think she's worth it."Quinn asked Finn looks at her and listens

"Im just saying..I know how I feel about you..and i wouldn't hide that for all the money in the world...Rachel is nice but she wants fame and fortune...and me well I just want you...something for you to think about."Quinn says and kisses his cheek Finn watches her leave

Rachel and Puck are having dinner with their parents Leroy and Shelby and Leroy notices Rachel is very sad

"Whats going on with you little star?"Leroy asked

"Im just thinking about something.."Rachel says

"Or someone."Puck smirks

"I read about that..Who is this Robin are you really dating your costar sweetie thats so tachy.'shelby says

"No Mommy we're not dating...its just PR for the show..."Rachel says

"I do not like the idea of you dating a costar...I want you to be with a man who has a stable career...like your friend the handsome fellow...whats his name?"Shelby looks at Puck

"Kurt is gay Mom he has a boytoy."Puck says Rachel and Leroy laugh

"I know Kurt is gay honey...FINN...yes why not date Finn he's a lawyer."Shelby says Rachel smiles at her mother knowing at least she would approve of relationship with finn right now

"And he's kind...I ran into him before his mother passed he helped me with the cars radiator."Leroy smiles

"I dont know if Rachie is Finnster's type."Puck says Rachel raises her eyebrow at him

"Meaning..."Rachel asked

"Oh come on sis you're all glam and pazzazz all the time...you like the attention on you and are determined to be a big ass broadway movie star or whatever the hell you want...You know what Finn's dreams are?...he just wants to help poor people pay their debt...he's a lawyer who wants to start a family soon and lets face it thats not in your future anytime soon. You and Robin are much better off together...Finn is movies at home with a home cooked meal..and you're...dinner at a fancy restaurant."Puck says Rachel looks at him and then gets angry...she and Finn are perfect together yeah they're different but thats what makes it worth it right...

after dinner Rachel told her parents and Puck she had a late tech rehearsal but took a cab to Finn's apartment she knocked on the door and then realized the door was unlocked she walks inside and sees Finn standing over the stove cooking she smiles and clear her throat Finn turns around surprised to see her and waves at him

"Hi.."She says setting her purse down Finn looks at her and takes out a glass and pours some wine and he takes out a beer for him

"What brings you here."Finn asked

"I need a reason to see my boyfriend?"Rachel asked

"I think your boyfriend is the guy who wears the tight skinny jeans...you did leave with him in Lima."Finn says

"Finn...stop.."Rachel says

"Stop what?...Rachel...you promised."Finn says

"I know and Im sorry...look I admit what I did was stupid and confusing..but i love you okay...isnt that all that matters."Rachel says

"...You know I keep telling myself that...that Im the one you're in love with..but..its different .."Finn says

"How!"Rachel yells

"Because it killed me seeing you stand by the guy who was being a douche in my home town...when you should have been supporting me."Finn says

"Stop...we shouldn't be fighting like this."Rachel says sipping her wine Finn shakes his head and rubs his face in anger

"...Finn I love you...that HAS to mean something..."Rachel says walking over to him...holding his face so he can look at her

"It means the world to me...but sometimes I feel like it's just words..I told you..no more hiding..and the only thing I want in this world is you...maybe you're not ready for that..."Finn says and walks away Rachel closes her eyes and realizes now it's time to do something drastic to make up for how shes hurt Finn

The next day at the apartment Finn and Kurt are hanging out mainly Finn is fixing Kurt's closet so he can put more shoes inside Adam laughs and hands him a beer

"Why aren't you doing this for him?"Finn asked

"Because I can't use a hammer to save my life."Adam laughs Finn laughs with him and they toast their beers

"Oh my gosh...rachel look..You and Robin are on Broadway Life...look at the tv!"Kurt says Adam and Finn walk into the living room and see Rachel looks up at Finn and he avoids eye contact with her

"SO you Rachel and Robin you two a rendered to be the next biggest broadway couple how do you feel about that."The reporter asked

"Its a pleasure to be working with someone you care about you know it makes things easier."Robin smiles

"Rachel you are named to be the next big thing..do you see yourself expanding outside of Broadway? Do you want to be a movie star or recording artist?"

"You know I just want to be a broadway actress...its been a dream of mine and i want to revive all the classic Broadway shows with strong woman as the lead...and next up for me after this production of Les Mis is going to be Evita..Im so excited."Rachel smiles

"So everyone wants to know the details about you two...whats the real deal?"

"Actually...theres something I want to clear up..Robin Johnson is not my boyfriend...he's a friend sure...but we're not romantically involved..."Rachel smiles

(Rachel looks up and smiles seeing Finn and everyone else's jaw drop)

"Im in a relationship with an amazing guy...and I want everyone to know...Finn hudson..I love you and im sorry...right here and now I promise you things will be different.."Rachel smiles at the camera and blows a kiss Robin looks at her shocked

"There you guys have it...Rachel Berry is off the market and taken by a nonshowbiz personality and you heard it here on Broadway life tv!."The reporter smiles

Finn looks at her Rachel and she smiles at him

"Did you just do that.."Finn asked Rachel stands up and walks over to him

"I love you...and you took a chance being with me...and I want you to know that I wont let this relationship go without a fight...I want everyone to know my love for you..this is me shouting it from the rooftops.'rachel says finn chuckles and shakes his head

'We're gonna give you two some alone time...come on Babe."Kurt say pulling Adam with him

"Have a good night."Adam says as they leave the apartment Finn looks down at her and tucks a strained of hair behind her ear

"You realize you told the entire world that you love me? and that you're my girlfriend.."Finn asked

"I dont care about what anyone else thinks or says...I just care about you.."Rachel says

"You are insane Rachel Berry...but thats okay...because Im insanely in love with you."Finn says pulling her into a kiss Rachel smiles against his lips and they walk into her bedroom Rachel locks the door and pushes Finn on the bed she walks over to him and he pulls her under him

Finn moved back up her body to her mouth, tongue twirling with hers as his hands plunged beneath her skirt, fingers immediately burying between legs. He used two fingers to finger her rapidly while his thumb massaged her clit in rough circles.

"Oh fuck," she cried out, hips matching the rhythm set by his hand. He sucked hard on her neck, turned on by the sounds coming from her.

"Fuck, I can't… need you," he mumbled to himself, pulling away from her and shoving his pants and underwear down to the middle of his thighs. "Rach I don't have a –"

She leaned forward, kissing him hard. "Birth control," she whispered against his lips. That was all he needed to hear.

Finn pushed aside her panties with one hand, guiding himself inside of her with the other. He let out a shuddering breath when he was buried all the way inside; he stayed still with gritted teeth, knowing she needed time to adjust to his size again and enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him. He placed a hand on either side of her head, holding himself up so as not to crush her.

When he felt her relax, he began to move, making a few slow strokes before increasing the pace. Rachel let out soft moans periodically, thighs tightening around his hips. He bent his legs beneath him, giving himself more leverage so he could take her harder.

"Oh God," she moaned in his ear. He felt her hands grab his ass roughly and he groaned from the mix of pain and pleasure from her nails digging into his skin.

"Harder, Finn please.." she begged loudly, placing wet kisses along his throat. "Just- ohfucklikethat…"

Finn looked down at where they were joined, loving how he disappeared inside of her time and time again He sighed when she spread her thighs, letting him slip in further on each stroke.

"Jesus Christ...Rachel i love you " he gasped, a guttural cry escaping him when her ankles locked behind his back, pulling him closer to her. Her breasts scraped against his chest on each thrust, and the sensation was driving him insane.

Rachels moans began to increase in volume, and her bottom lip slipped between her teeth. "Finn Finn...oh god im so close..…"

Finn felt her walls clamp around him uncontrollably, and his eyes nearly crossed from the tightness. Rachel stilled suddenly beneath him, back arching almost painfully. She shivered beneath him and her hips bucked wildly as she came, sending him right over the edge. Finn collapses right next to her catching his breath Rachel rolls on her side and kisses his lips

"I love you..so much."Rachel says Finn kisses her back she and wraps her arms around his body

"Are you okay now?"Rachel asked Finn smiles and holds her tighter

"Yeah...we're good...but maybe we'll be better during round 2?"Finn smirks Rachel laughs and nods pulling the covers over them

~At Puck's apartment~ Puck is flipping through the channels and sees E news and Rachel's name pops up he smiles and watches the entire interview

"This just in if you missed it Rachel Berry rising Broadway star admitted to being a relationship" The reporter says

"I love you Finn Hudson and Im sorry things will change I promise."she is quoted Puck drops his beer and he stands up in shock he walks out of his apartment and bangs on the door across the hall

"RACHEL!"Puck yells

**FINCHEL IS BACK ON GREAT TERMS..BUT UH OH LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THE COUPLE. What do you think Puck will say to Rachel and will he and Finn still be friends after this?**


	10. Chapter 10

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

Rachel feels Finns around her waist and she smiles as she feels his lips around her neck

"Hmm..."

Finn laughs and props on his elbow and leans over to her ear

"I love you.."He says Rachel turns to face him and she kisses his nose

"You wore me out"Rachel pouts Finn kisses her hands and smiles

"And it's not even late yet."Finn wiggles his eyebrows Rachel laughs and wraps her arms around his neck they hear a knock on the door and Rachel rolls her eyes

"Thats probably Puck trying to eat our food just ignore it."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her lips

"Don't you wish we could stay this way forever."Rachel smiles Finn looks around and shrugs

"I dont know...I mean your bed is a little small for me..."Finn says they both laugh

"What if we moved your bed in here then?"Rachel smiles Finn looks at her and bites his lip Rachels eyes move down to his lips instantly

"Me living with Kurt...and across from Puck? I dont think that would work for me.."Finn says Rachel nods then Finn kisses her lips

"But how about we bring all your stuff into my apartment...its only a block away."Finn says

"We'll see...I love your apartment and all but I can't imagine leaving Kurt...he's my diva."Rachel says Finn nods

"I totally understand...no rush..."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses him then Finn's cellphone rings Rachel hands it over to him

"Its Quinn.."Rachel says a little concerned

"Hey hey...I told her about everything...wonder why she's calling.."Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes

"I can tell you why.."Rachel says Finn laughs and puts his phone on silent and tosses it on the table Rachel smiles at him and gives him a questioning look

"Look...this is our day...Kurt did give us the whole apartment... ..and it's only 6pm."Finn says Rachel laughs as he pulls her on top of him

Puck is at the bar downing a shot and he quickly orders another Quinn walks inside and sees what seems to be an angry Puck drinking

"Hey Bernie give me my usual."Quinn says Puck looks a her and she looks at him

"Whats up your ass?"She asked

"I just found out from E news...that my little sister...is being...banged by my former best friend."Puck says

"Wow...I would have thought they told you first."Quinn says Puck looks at her

"You knew?..."Puck says

"Finn told me yesterday morning...he said we had to stop seeing each other because he was in love with Rachel they became official in Lima."Quinn says

"I was there...how could i have not known this shit happened!"Puck says

"Why is that a bad thing for you?...isn't finn already like a brother."Quinn says

"Exactly he's already a brother and he should know Rachel is off limits...thats just common bro code."Puck says

"So what are you gonna do?"Quinn asked Puck looks at her and then orders another shot and drinks it

"How about we go to Bernies have a few drinks then we can go to your place and rebreak in that bed of yours."Rachel smiles Finn nods as he puts his shirt on

"and I got some new sheets...so you can tell me how you like them."Finn smiles

"Actually I was thinking you'd be on the bottom this time."Rachel smirks and walks out of her room Finn chuckles and shakes his head

AT BERNIES BAR

Puck and Quinn are still taking shots and Quinn sees Finn and Rachel walk in with Kurt and Adam as they say hello to Bernie

"Look who's here."Quinn says pointing Puck turns his head and sees them he wipes his mouth and walks over to them

Finn Rachel Kurt and Adam are at the stools talking and Laughing Rachel turns and sees Puck she smiles and waves at him Puck ignores her and then punches Finn, Finn's head turns to the side and everyone at the bar stops what they're doing

"What the hell Puck!"Rachel pushes him and walks over to Finn seeing blood on his lip

"When were you going to tell me you were screwing my sister!"Puck yells Finn and Rachel look at each other and Finn steps in front of her and looks at him

"Its not like that im in love with her..we're together."Finn says Puck shakes his head and throws another punch at him Finn stumbles and then Adam stops in front of them

"Thats enough...why aren't you fighting Finn!"Adam asked

"Because I know Rachel cares about Puck alot and he's drunk and pissed...but if he doesn't act straight I dont mind hitting him back."Finn says

"Come on...thats enough..."Rachel says holding his arm

"Rachel hell no you're going home right now.."Puck says grabbing her arm

"Puck let go you're hurting me."Rachel says

"We're leaving now."Puck says

"HEY LET GO OF HER."Finn yells at him

"You stay out of this you punk."Puck yells pushing him Finn shakes his head and then punches Puck and he falls to the floor

"Baby..come on..please lets just go back to your place.."Rachel begs Finn nods and they leave

Puck stands up with Adam's help and he watches them leave he looks at his hand and sees his lip blood on it

"Finn im so so sorry I didnt know Puck knew...let alone act that way.."Rachel says putting ice on his lip finn looks up at her and holds her hands so she can calm down

"Relax...im not mad...anymore..."Finn says

"You and i both know you can kick Pucks ass why didnt you fight back."Rachel asked

"Hes your brother...and you have to deal with him your entire life...and I want you forever in mine...so.."Finn shrugs Rachel smiles and kisses him

"I'll talk to him...and reason with him...whether he likes it or not you're mine...and Im yours...and if he acts up again...I'll tell my parents."Rachel says

"You're going to tattle tail on your brother..."Finn asked

"Yes...I am I'm bringing out the big guns if I have to."Rachel says sitting on his lap

"Thats a little extreme don't you think.."Finn asked Rachel shrugs and they laugh as Rachel takes care of finn


	11. Chapter 11

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

"Puck has called me 15 times.."Rachel says Finn puts on his tie and Rachel walks over to him and ties it for him

"Maybe you should go talk to him?"Finn says

"About what...Finn Im not 12 anymore he can't tell me who I can and can not date especially since Im crazy about you."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses her lips

"I just hope he calms down...my show opening is in 2 days.."Rachel says Finn lifts her chin so she can look at him

"He's more pissed at me than you...Im his bestfriend and I technically should know better."Finn says

"What do you mean."Rachel asked Finn sighs "Puck and i have been friends since college you know...he would tell me stories about you and your parents...and it was like I was already part of that family since I didn't really have one here...then you moved into the city and...we got close...to be honest I never pictured us being a thing...let a lone you liking me...in fact I didnt even think I was good enough for you to love me."Finn says Rachel shakes his head and kisses his lips

"Do you even realize how amazing you are? Finn you're one of the most young promising Lawyers in New York City i mean you're only 26 and you have accomplished so much...I never thought you would be interested in me either."Rachel says

"How come?"Finn asked Rachel stands up and shakes her head

"Puck would tell me stories about you when you were in college at NYU...i didn't meet you until after...he would tell me that you were the big man on campus...and every girl wanted to be with you and every guy wanted to be you...you're a stud Finn Hudson...and it wasn't until i moved in with Kurt that I got to fully see who you were...not just as a handsome face with a hot body...but because when Kurt was at NYU you would defend him...and make sure no one messed with him...you're his hero..and I think thats what made me fall for you...not just your good looks but your kind heart.."Rachel says Finn smiles cups her cheek

"I guess we both hit the jackpot then huh."Finn says Rachel nods

"Ahh I have to get to the courthouse I have a case i need to settle but dinner tonight...I want to officially take you out as my girlfriend."Finn says

"I can't wait."Rachel says before Finn walks out he turns and slips something into the palm of her hand

"See you later then."Finn smiles and leaves Rachel opens her hand and it was a key...She looks at it confused and then her phone rings

'Babe?...a key."Rachel says

"Its to the front door...i figured if you ever have a bad rehearsal you could use it to see me..and well have your way with me."Finn says Rachel laughs

"I love you."She smiles

"love you more baby girl.'finn hangs up Rachel smiles at the key and holds it to her heart

~At rehearsal~ Rachel is in costume fitting and Robin walks in and stares at her

"What."Rachel says

"Rachel the show opens in 2 days...and all the articles are about you and your big oaf of a boyfriend.'robin says

"What can I say he's hot."Rachel smiles

"You two look adorable together."Jeanne says Rachel smiles in gratitude

"Whatever but Im not getting publicity...how is it possible that all the light goes on you..Im playing Jean valjean.."Robin says

"Yes but Rachel has more appeal...shes already becoming the headliner for the show she's the reason why tickets are being sold."Jeanne says

"Just face is Robin Im the bigger star..."Rachel smirks

"Whatever."Robin says storming off Rachel laughs and shakes her head

Finn is waiting outside the rehearsal building and Rachel smiles

"Who's that handsome man over there..."Nancy asked

"Thats my boyfriend...he's a lawyer."Rachel smiles and runs over to him and kisses him Finn smiles and hands her a Lily she smiles at him and holds his arm

"Evening ladies."Finn says nodding his head

"Hi Finn"Jeanne says

"Down girl he's all mine...what are you doing here."Rachel asked

"I got off early...wanted to see you...come on I want to take you somewhere."Finn smiles Rachel nods and they hold hands and walk out together

Finn drives her to central park but so far she's not impressed

"Finn I've been to Central Park so many times...I always run here in the morning."Rachel says Finn kisses the back of her hand and they walk past the bridge onto a small rock ledge and Finn stops Rachel gasps at the bottom of the hill is a picnic blanket and two candles over looking the rest of the park

"Finn!"Rachel smiles up at him Finn opens his backpack and lays out a vegan meal for her...and a sandwich for him Rachel sits down as he hands her a cup

"I got these air plane cups in my apartment...I think they were a gift from my mom until I could afford real glasses."Finn says Rachel laughs and he pours them both hot tea Rachel smiles at him and leans over to kiss his cheek

"Finn this is so sweet of you no one has ever done this for me."Rachel says Finn holds her hand

"Look I know we've been going through a lot lately but nothing worth having has ever been easy...I've waited my entire life for someone like you and I dont want to let you go...which is why I have a surprise."finn smiles snapping his fingers and a guitarist comes out

"Live acoustics nice touch."Rachel smiles

"And Live singing from...me.."Finn stands up Rachel raises her eyebrow and watches Finn nods at the guitarist and he begins to play

_"So long __I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_  
_I only know it's a matter of time_  
_When you love someone_  
_When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true_  
_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_A love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

(Finn looks up at Rachel and she's in literal shock...she never knew Finn could sing...holy crap why didn't she know he could sing.)

_You're so good_  
_When we make love it's understood_  
_It's more than a touch or a word we say_  
_Only in dreams could it be this way_  
_When you love someone_  
_Yeah, really love someone_

_Now, I know it's right_  
_From the moment I wake up till deep in the night_  
_There's no where on earth that I'd rather be_  
_Than holding you, tenderly_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_And a love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

(Finn walks over to her and touches her face Rachel is in a trance lost in his voice...forgetting about everyone at central park and just focusing on the man of her dreams...thats what Finn was...he fit everything she wanted in a man to the T..)

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh_  
_Ooh, I've been waiting_  
_I've been waiting, yeah_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_I've been waiting_  
_Won't you come into my life?_  
_My life?_

Finn smiles at her and Rachel clasps for him Finn turns to the guitarist and hands him a $20 and thanks him

"So what did you think? I know it's not a big Broadway performance like you're used to...but.."Finn says

"That was amazing...thank you so much Babe."Rachel says kissing his lips Finn smiles at her

"Anything to make you smile..now let's enjoy this."Finn says Rachel nod and they sit down eating their meal

~Rachel and Finn get back to her apartment with Puck and their parents sitting on the couch as Kurt is handing out wine..~

"Daddy Mommy...Puck?...Kurt?"Rachel says confused Finn looks at all of them and politely nods at Mister and Mrs. Berry he looks over at Puck who is glaring at him man if looks could kill

"We wanted to talk to you both..."LeRoy says

"Uh oh...please no blood on my carpet."Kurt says Finn glares at him and stands up over to the parents

"Mr. and Mrs. Berry...I assure you my feelings for Rachel may have been a little abrupt but...I love your daughter very much.."Finn says

"Are you sure you're not after her just because she's famous now.'Puck says

"Noah shut up."Rachel says annoyed Finn sighs and looks over at the parents again who are giving him questionable looks

"I don't really care about Rachel's career...I mean its not that I don't care about what makes her happy it's just...even if Rachel worked at a Broadway themed diner...I'd still love her...everything I feel right here and now for her is real...I dont want her money...I dont want her fame or public attention...I just want her."Finn says

"The reason we didn't tell anyone...was because...I didn't want to be serious yet...none of this is Finn's fault...he would have done everything like talk to Puck but I didn't want him to...Mommy Daddy Im so happy with Finn...and I dont care if Noah approves or not..I love Finn...and I hope you two can understand that."Rachel says holding Finn's hand he smiles at her and then faces her parents

"Rachel all we want is for you to be happy."Shelby says Puck quickly turns his head

"What Mom...she lied..snuck behind our backs..."Puck says

"She had good reason...and yes it was foolish for her to keep something like this a secret but your sister is happy Noah..."Leroy says

"No no no ...finn you broke bro code you don't date your boy's sister...Im mean dating is one thing...but I swear if you ever sleep with my sister..."Puck says Finn doesn't say anything

"Wait...did you two.."Puck says looking at both Finn an Rachel

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!"Puck launches at Finn, Finn quickly puts Puck into an arm lock and holds his arms over his head

"Damn it Finn you let me go so I can kick your ass!"Puck says

"Noah I am 25 years old and Finn and I are in an adult relationships...you can not control me!"Rachel says

"No My bestfriend is not suppose to be screwing my baby sister!"Puck yells

"Noah Joel Puckerman you watch your mouth!"Shelby says

"Noah you're over reacting calm down now!"Leroy says

"NO let me kick his ass..."Puck says struggling Finn finally lets go and Puck looks at him

"Puck what do you want.."Finn says

"I want this whatever the hell this is to end...right now!"Puck says

"You're acting like a little girl really Puck."Kurt says holding in his laugh

"Noah there is no way in hell...Finn and I are going to break up..."Rachel says

"NO this is over now.."Puck says everyone begins to argue and yell at Puck who is waving his arms jumping and pointing

"FINE."Finn says Rachel quickly looks at Finn

"You want me to break things off with rachel...Fine."Finn says

"What.."Puck says

"Excuse me.."Rachel says raising her eyebrows Finn looks at Puck

"Puck you're right...we've been friends what almost 8 years now...and we're like brothers your family has been nothing but like family to me and your right...I betrayed your friendship when I got involved with Rachel...and Im broke bro code...so if you want me end this relationship with your sister...fine..."Finn says

"You'd...you'd break things off with Rachel...to save our friendship..."Puck says Rachel looks over at Finn nervously hoping he's just bluffing

"I've never had siblings so i dont know the bond you two have..and Puck you're the closest thing I have to a brother so..you know...and I could never forgive myself if you two were butting heads because of me..."Finn says Puck walks over to him and shakes his head

"No...I mean..if you love her like you say you do then you should be with her...it shouldn't matter what I think you know.."Puck says Finn shrugs

"We're bros you know...I should have put that first."Finn says

"But you love my sister and if she's gonna be with a guy...Im glad it's you..."Puck says Finn chuckles and looks at his feet

"So are we...okay man?"Finn asked Puck shakes his head

"No...we're better than okay..we're bros..."Puck says Finn laughs and they hug each other

"Excuse me!"Rachel yells they both turn

"Hello! What about me."Rachel says crossing her arms

"Im sorry sis...you're my baby sister and I lost cite of what would make you happy..if this big oaf makes you happy then Im all for it."Puck says Rachel smiles and hugs him then she looks up at Finn and punches him

"Ow.."Finn says rubbing his arm

"You threatened to break up with me! You jerk."Rachel says pushing him Finn scratches his head and leans forwards and places his mouth to her ear

"I was bluffing babe...its a good thing it worked too.."Finn says Rachel gasps and pushes him Finn pulls her to him and kisses her lips

"Aww come on...guys even though I approve it doesn't mean I wanna see that crap."Puck says

**_lets have a few chapters where finchel is happy :) Next chapter...Kurt has a fashion show charity auction and he needs some male models guess who he's gonna ask. :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

Rachel and Puck are in the apartment playing Halo 3 and Rachel is kicking his butt

"How are you better at this game than I am you must kill Finn when you two play."Puck says

"Well theres are perks to when one of us loses ."Rachel smiles as she blasts Puck's head off and laughs

"Perks..like what."Puck asked Rachel smiles thinking of how they spent their night

"Well we would play a round and whoever loses...has to strip an article of clothing."Rachel says killing Puck's character

"UGH Come on Sis I dont need to know the dirty details thats sick."Puck says tossing the remote control on the table

"You asked."Rachel says sipping her wine smiling at him sweetly out of there nowhere Kurt bursts into the door and drops all of his stuff Rachel stands up and walks over to him

"Whats going on."Rachel asked

"I lost 3 male models for the charity event fashion show...I need 3 male models...this is my big break to make a fashion show happen! Isabel has given me a big shot and Im only getting paid minimum wage here...and Im being given a huge shot...so I asked Adam to help me out and he agreed...now I need two more guys."Kurt says

"This fashion show...will there be chicks in bikinis.."Puck asked

"No..but theres really short skirts!"Kurt smiles

"HELL I'll Do it!"Puck jumps

"Now I need one more guy."Kurt says Rachel shrugs and then Finn walks into the door

"I have food."Finn smiles Kurt looks over at Rachel and smiles brightly

"Kurt...no."Rachel says sternly Finn walks over to Rachel and kisses her lips and hands her a flower Rachel smiles at him

"No what?"Finn asked

"Kurt has a bad idea...and wants you to get involved.."Rachel says

"It's not a bad idea...Finn you're my best friend and I need your help."Kurt pouts Finn chuckles

"Kurt you know I've got your back now what is it."Finn asked

"I need you to be a male model for my fashion show."Kurt says

"That's it? Just walk in clothes up and down a ramp...Rach how is this a bad idea."Finn asked

"It's a charity auction show Babe..meaning its like a boy toy auction."Rachel says

"I love this idea...I would love to be a boytoy."Puck says Finn rolls his eyes

"It's for charity Rach...plus I love you."Finn smiles Rachel sighs and looks over at Kurt

"I'll do it.."Finn smiles

"YES! Okay it's today so I need you all to be at the Marriott Hotel in the ballroom lets go lets go."Kurt claps Finn and Rachel laugh and get ready

~Rachel and her friends Tina and Mercedes are in the front row holding their number paddles

"So how are you betting on tonight."Tina smirks

"Like you don't know it's gonna be Finn."Mercedes laughs

"Actually Im betting on my sleeze ball of a brother...everything has been so hectic and we need some brother sister time...Finn understands and I can always hook up with him after for some alone time."Rachel wiggles her eyebrows

"So Finn's up for grabs coz I need help with my car."Mercedes says the girls laugh and Rachel nods

"HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR COMING OUT TO THE VOGUE CHARITY AUCTION!"Kurt smiles

"So tonight all you ladies ...are in for a treat because we have some dashing young men in suits ready to be auctioned off and all the profits from tonight will go to the childrens hospital so you will be helping an amazing cause while getting some eye candy so get those wallets out and lets get started!"Kurt says

~In the back with the guys~ Finn and Puck are putting on their clothes and they realize they're the last ones to be auctioned off

"since we're the last ones...lets make this fun I want some big bucks."Puck says

"I don't like your idea...so far..."Finn says

"Come on let's live a little."Puck smirks Finn sighs and nods

"Next up we have NOAH PUCKERMAN!...Noah is an accountant for the New Yorks Finest Hospital so ladies...place your bids.."Kurt says

"$200 dollars."Rachel says Puck laughs and flexes his arms

"250!"An old woman says Puck looks at Kurt who is laughing...basically all the old women are bidding for Puck, he looks over at Rachel gives her the look

"350..450."

"Damn it...I can't believe Im paying for this..500! I hate my brother."rachel says Tina and Mercedes laugh

"SOLD!"Kurt points to Rachel Puck smiles and runs to hug Rachel

"Thank you for saving me..I love the ladies just none that are older than Nana."Puck says Rachel laughs and hands him a list

"What is this."He asked

"All of the things you have to do for me."Rachel smiles widely Puck groans and sits in his seat

"Alright and our final act...is one special one..so ladies please loosen up those purses because we have FINN HUDSON!"Kurt smiles Finn walks out and is wearing his button up shirt and jeans Puck laughs and looks at Rachel who is eyeing him

"You're gonna love this."Puck says

"Finn is 26 years old and is the top lawyer for Jamieson and Co's Law firm...as you all know he's very successful in the courthouse."Kurt smiles Finn walks to the front of the stage rips his shirt open everyone screams

"400!"

"450!" finn smiles at all the women and slowly takes off his undershirt and tosses it into the crowd

"500!"Tina says Rachel looks over at her and raises her eyebrow

"Rachel...had i known Finn had a body like this...I would have jumped him if you didnt"Tina says Finn scratches the back of his head and laughs

"Finn keep going...you're bringing in alot of money."Kurt says Finn looks down

"I just have my jeans Kurt.."Finn says

"DO IT! Think of the children."Kurt says Finn rolls his eyes and pops the button of his jeans

"1000!"Quinn smiles Rachel looks at Quinn in shock

"What the hell is she doing here.."Rachel says

"Uh oh..."Puck says Finn looks over at Kurt for help

"Bid on him!"Rachel says to Tina

"I can't 500 was all I had.."Tina says

"Going once!"Kurt says

"Mercedes?"Rachel says practically begging

"I bought Sam Evan..Im sorry."She says

"Going Twice and SOLD TO QUINN FABRAY Go on down Finn."Kurt says Finn walks over to him

"You know Rach is gonna kill you for this right."Finn says Kurt nods and looks over at Rachel who looks pissed off Finn walks down to Quinn and she places the sticker on him with her name on it and Finn smiles at her nervously

After the show everyone meets in the lobby and Finn is calming Rachel down he holds her face and kisses his lips

"You sold yourself very well..."Rachel says

"I knew you already bought Puck...so I figured Id see how much I was worth..and 1000 is alot."Finn smiles

"Im glad you're happy about helping the childrens hospital but...it's Quinn"Rachel says Finn sighs

"Don't worry about this okay...Im sure I'll just be fixing her car or something."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and wraps her arms around him and kisses his lips

"HEY FINN"They both hear Finn turns around and it's Quinn

"You and I are going to have a fun filled day tomorrow."Quinn says

"What are the rules exactly."Puck asked Kurt

"Well the bidders get the guy for 24 hours. Spend it however you want."Kurt says

"However we want huh...well I'll see you bright an early tomorrow Finn."Quinn smiles Finn nods at her as she leaves Rachel rolls her eyes and glares at Finn

"Hey..you trust me right."Finn asked

"You I have no problem with it's her that Im iffy with."Rachel says

"You're the one im in love with...don't worry about anything okay."Finn says stroking her cheek

"Im trying but did she have to buy...you of all people."Rachel says

"Rach come on...Im a good looking guy."Finn says turning around doing an over the shoulder pose rachel laughs and jumps into his arm and kisses his lips

"You're my looking guy.."Rachel says

"Im yours...come on...we can go to me place and you can claim me."Finn smirks Rachel nods and they hold hands as they leave the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts)**

Finn and Rachel are in his apartment making out on his bed and then Finn's phone rings

"Who is calling you at 5 am...babe no one in New York is up at 5 in the morning."Rachel says Finn laughs and answer the phone Rachel smiles and kisses his neck

"Quinn?"Finn says Rachel pulls away from and glares at him Finn smiles innocently and she rolls her eyes

"hey Finn...I was thinking you could meet me at the NYU football field."Quinn says

"NYU football field I havent been there in like 5 years...why would you want us to go there?"Finn asked

"Just trust me and dress comfortably preferably shorts and an undershirt see you soon handsome."Quinn hangs up Finn looks at rachel who is getting ready to go back to her apartment for her day with Puck

"Are you mad?"Finn asked

"No of course not why would I be mad my boyfriend is only going to spend an entire day with a woman who wants to bang him."Rachel says

"You sound like puck..."Finn says

"Finn Im serious.."Rachel says

"And Im serious about you...look had I known Quinn was going to bid on me I would have never agreed to this boy toy thing...but whats done is done..plus this will give us time to miss each other right. Thats healthy in a relationship."Finn says holding her waist Rachel sighs and nods

"You better not enjoy your time too much..."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her lips

"I love you."Finn says Rachel pulls him into a hug and cant help but feel very nervous

Rachel walks into her apartment and sees her brother already setting up breakfast for them

"How do you possibly eat all of this vegan crap...are you a rabbit."Puck says Rachel sticks her tongue out at him and pulls a chair

'How was Finn's? and no dirty details you're still my baby sis."Puck says drinking his coffee

"I've never been this happy in my life Noah...I love Finn so much."Rachel says

"And he's spending the entire day with Quinn Fabray...that girl is smoking.."Puck says Rachel takes a bagel and throws it at him

"OW what.."Puck says rubbing his head

"Im already nervous...you know Finn better than anyone...what should I know about him and relationships?"Rachel asked Puck smiles and sits down

"I've known finn for a long time...and he doesn't have great relationship...record...he's more of a friends with benefits guy...but that was in college."Puck says

"And relationship wise?"Rachel asked

"Finn's been in love with one girl her name is Franceska...and she was an art major...at one point they were engaged...but she broke his heart before Finn turned 21 she got a job offer in Paris and took it...she left him and left him the engagement ring...Finn took that ring and threw it over Bow Bridge."Puck says

"Look truth be told Im not worried about Finn hurting you..he'd never do that...but...I worry about you hurting him..."Puck says

"Noah I would never.."Rachel says

"Im just saying...you're in the first stages of being on Broadway...what if you get a bigger offer somewhere else..I know you...you'd take it..and

"I never knew...wow he never mentioned that to me...I just wow.."Rachel says

"Look...when you guys told me that you two were together the main reason I didnt believe it was because...Finn never lets his guard down with emotions and stuff...but now that I see it I see that you make him happy...Rachie I know Finn would never hurt you...but sometimes I worry that you may hurt him..you have your whole career a head for you...and what if you get a big offer and leave him like Franceska did?"Puck says Rachel nods and then messes around with the food on the plate

Finn heads to the NYU football field and sees his old #5 jersey being worn by Quinn he smiles and taps her on the shoulder

"How did you get that jersey...I got only one.."Finn smiles

"I pulled some strings...so Finn how about you teach me some football."Quinn smiles

"Uh...wow."Finn smiles at her

"What.."Quinn asked

"You and I are spending all day together and the first thing you wants us to do...is for me to teach you how to play football.."Finn asked

"Well I may have looked into your facebook page and seen that although you are a successful lawyer...you LOVE football and Im guessing you miss it...so show me."Quinn smiles tossing him the ball Finn smiles and nods he points at the football dummy with a hole in it

"Always remember that when you're throwing the ball keep your elbow in...now try and aim into that."Finn says Quinn smiles and nods then tries to throw it into the hole but misses Finn laughs

'well show me then"Quinn smirks Finn nods and then aims once he throws it he lands it perfectly into the hole

"Looks like i still got it."Finn smiles Quinn claps her hands and hugs him

"Now for blocking.."Finn says Quinn grabs the ball and tries to run to the end zone Quinn laughs and Finn chases her around the field he wraps his arms around her waist and twirls her around as they both laugh

Finn drinks his water bottle and Quinn stares at him

"So how are you and Rachel?"She asked

"We're great we had a rough start with Puck and everything but its nothing we can't handle."Finn smiles

"she doesn't like me huh?"Quinn asked Finn clears his throat

"She's a little threatened by you...you see with rachel she has these minor insecurities and they get the best of her..."Finn says

"So she doesn't trust you?"Quinn says

"She does trust me...but she doesn't trust you."Finn says

"Smart girl...because if I were your girlfriend and someone else got to spend time with you...Id go crazy too."Quinn says walking towards him and wraps her arms around his neck Finn stiffens and looks at her confused

"Look at me and tell me you don't want to kiss me."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"I don't want to kiss you..."Finn says confidently and he unwraps her arms from his neck

"So what's next."Finn says getting up and grabbing the football Quinn sighs and follows him

~With Rachel and Puck~ They are at the performance hall and Rachel is singing her song for Les Mis Puck is watching is sister in amazement and he stands up and begins clapping once she's done

"PUCK Shh..."Rachel says walking to her cellphone she sees a picture from an unknown number and sees Quinn's arms around Finn's neck and they are very close together

"Oh my god..."Rachel says teary eyed Robin walks behind her

"Looks like Finn isn't the guy you thought he was..."Robin smirks and walks away Rachel wipes her tears and grabs her purse

"Noah we're going to the bar now."Rachel says

"Woah...whats wrong.."Puck asked

"Just shut up and lets go."Rachel says

Finn and Quinn are walking around the town and Finn scratches his head and looks up from his drink

"Was this day bad or something didn't you have fun?"Quinn asked

"I did have fun Quinn...I mean this was like the perfect date for me...football...old western movies...you even played braveheart...and now we're at my favorite place to relax...Bernies..."Finn smiles

"So?..what's wrong.."Quinn asked

"Im missing Rachel..."Finn says honestly Quinn nods and drinks her beer

"I have a question...if you and Rachel never got together..would I even have a chance?"Quinn asked Finn thinks and then smiles

"It's always been her Quinn...No other woman stands a chance.."Finn says

"She's a lucky girl...she should know what she has with you is special."Quinn says Finn smiles

rachel and puck walks into the bar and they see Quinn and Finn laughing Rachel gets angry and walks over to them

"Hey Babe."Finn smiles and stands up Rachel pushes past him and then smacks Quinn in the face

"RACHEL!"Puck says holding her back Finn looks over at Quinn who is holding her cheek in shock and she quickly runs out of the bar

"QUINN!...Rach what the hell was that."Finn asked

"Thats for you two kissing I saw this picture!"Rachel says Finn looks at the photo and then shakes his head

"What you believe whatever idiot sent this to you? I told you...I love you remember...I would never kiss Quinn...and if there was another photo it would show that I pushed Quinn away from me..."Finn says

"Why should I believe you when the proof is right here!"Rachel yells

"Because Im in love with you...you should put our faith in that...I dont know what more I have to do to make you understand that Rach...why do I constantly have to prove myself?"Finn says and walks away

Puck looks at the phone and then at Rachel

"Rachie they're not even kissing in this photo...this could just be a hug...you messed up on this one sis..Im gonna go check on Quinn..."Puck says and runs after Quinn

~At Rachel's apartment~Rachel opens the door surprised to see Finn sitting on her bed she looks at him and he is holding a snowglobe

"As mad as I am at you right now...I realized I left my keys in my apartment and you have a spare...Kurt let me in so I decided to wait."Finn says Rachel sits next to him and takes the snowglobe from his hands

"You didn't Kiss her?"Rachel asked

"No. Why would I?...Rachel when are you going to understand that I dont want anyone else...BUT YOU."Finn asked

"Because you're the first guy who's ever been AMAZING to me...you know?...Ive never felt so loved and safe...and cherished the way you make me feel...and I just wait for something bad to happen...thats what happened with Jesse and Brody and they were my serious relationships...and they both cheated on me...so its hard for me to believe that I wont make you run off...like I did with them."Rachel says Finn sighs and wipes her tears

"Brody and Jesse are not real men..you know why? Because you are an amazing...sexy...talented...caring...kind...beauti ful woman and any guy would be lucky to have you...if they cheated on you it's because they have so many issues baby...I would never EVER hurt you like they did..Rach all I want to do is love you and take care of you but you have to let me...and you have to trust me."Finn says Rachel leans her forehead against his

"I want to...and I do...god Finn im sorry for always being crazy and stupid...I wish I could make this easy but..."Rachel says

"Hey...I don't want easy...easy is boring.."Finn says Rachel laughs and kisses his lips

"Im sorry..."She says

"I forgive you...but until you apologize to Quinn for slapping her in the face in public...I gotta cut you off."Finn says

"Cut me off?..."Rachel asked

"No sex until you talk to Quinn...and that starts now.."Finn says

"I think I'll be able to live Finn."Rachel says Finn nods and takes off his tshirt Rachel just stares at him and his body as he kicks off his shoes and lays down on the bed folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes

"Im going to bed...good night Rach."Finn says Rachel looks at her hot sexy boyfriend on her bed and she bites her lip

"Crap...I have to talk to Quinn tomorrow morning.."Rachel says and walks into her bathroom


	14. Chapter 14

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Rachel wakes up and sees Finn in the kitchen cooking her breakfast she smiles and walks over to him and kisses his back

"Morning."Rachel smiles looking at him finn smiles at her and looks at the clock

"I have the day off...and you dont have to be at the theater until later tonight for the show opening."Finn smiles

"Meaning we can stay in bed all day."Rachel smiles at kisses is lips Finn smiles and kisses her back then he feels Rachel's hands move to his boxers and they stop on top of his waistband Finn pulls away and Rachel licks her lips and gives him a seductive look

"How about we take a morning shower."Rachel smiles Finn nods

"I have no problem with that...BUT.."Finn says

"But what.."Rachel asked

"Did you apologize to Quinn."Finn says

"I...Will...whenever i get a chance to see her.."Rachel says

"Rach.."Finn says and takes a step back

"What?..."Rachel shrugs

"I told you...we're not having sex until you apologize to her..you slapped her for no reason."Finn says

"To be honest..I slapped her because she was all over you."Rachel says

"No you slapped her because you thought we were kissing which never happened..."Finn says

"Babe...Im sure we can work out some deal...I mean..I know you want me to."Rachel says wrapping her arms around his neck Finn pecks her on the lips and then begins to set breakfast

"Nope. Im a man of my word Rach...no sex until you apologize."Finn says

"FINE but can you at least put on a tshirt...you're too damn sexy."Rachel says Finn laughs as she walks into the other room

As the day goes on Rachel and Kurt were out getting Rachel ready for the her big opening night

"Why do you seem so tense...aren't you excited tonight is the night everyone in New York City finds out who Rachel Berry is!"Kurt says

"Im excited of course...but...Finn and I had a talk and he made me see that I did over react and I shouldn't have slapped Quinn..."Rachel says

"Well you shouldn't have slapped Quinn..that just made you look like a crazy bitch."Kurt says

"He said I need to apologize...and until I do...he and i won't...you know."Rachel says

"I know what?...what did he say?"Kurt asked

"He won't have sex with me until I apologize to her.."Rachel says Kurt laughs so hard and everyone looks at her Rachel blushes and turns red

"Kurt its not funny okay Finn is super hot...and you know I have needs as a woman...and I can't stand Quinn."Rachel says

"You're an actress...Just Act come on rachel if you want some of Hudson then just fake it with Quinn. "Kurt says

'But i hate the woman...she obviously still likes Finn..."Rachel says

"But they're Friends Rachel and you know Finn always wants everyone to be okay...especially since Quinn was there for him when you weren't"Kurt says

"Oh you had to bring that up..."Rachel says shaking her head

"Just apologize."Kurt says

"Im not doing that tonight...tonight is all about me. Im gonna be a star."Rachel smiles Kurt shakes his head and looks at his nails

~Back at the apartment~ Finn is on his cellphone talking to a someone and Rachel walks inside smiling at him she winks at him and Finn blows her a kiss Rachel turns her head and sees Finn looking very stressed out she takes out a beer for him and hands it to him once he is off the phone

"Whats wrong"Rachel asked

'My Dad has a pretty bad flu so I told my aunt to go visit him."Finn says

"How about I draw you a bubble bath and then we can go get ready for the performance tonight."Rachel smiles

"A bubble bath?...Rach Im a dude I dont take baths."Finn says

"Really...Babe before we became official we would always sneak in a bath at your apartment."Rachel smirks

"I did that because you were naked...but Im not taking a bath alone."Finn says

'Well if you didn't cut us off then you woulnd't be alone now would you."Rachel says

"Did you apologize yet?"finn asked

'No I didn't.."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and Rachel walks into the bathroom and gets a bath ready Finn watches her as he leans against the door and he begins to take off his clothes and he climbs in allowing the hot water to relax him Rachel takes the lofa and runs it up and down his chest

"Are you nervous about later?"Finn asked Rachel shakes her head

"I've been waiting for this moment my entire life...and im so ready for it you know..."Rachel says

"Im glad..you worked so hard to get to this night..and everyone is going to be obsessed with rachel berry."Finn smiles

"Well I dont know if I want that...but if there's one obsessed fan i want to be there it's you."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"Im gonna stick to you like glue...look if I haven't said it before i'll say it now...after tonight you're gonna be a major star and I want you to know..Im not going anywhere...Im committed to you and I love you...thats one thing that will never change."Finn says Rachel smiles and leans down to kisses him Finn slowly slips his tongue into her mouth and Rachel moans against him

"Finn..."Rachel says and leans her head against his finn smirks at her and then opens his eyes to sees Rachel quickly leaving the bathroom

"Why'd you go!"Finn yells

"I'm gonna go talk to Quinn.."Rachel says

"I got you didn't I!"finn laughs

"Shut up and when I get back you better be in my bedroom with nothing but a towel on!"Rachel yells as she leaves the apartment Finn laughs and tosses the lofa in the air

"That girl is crazy about me."Finn says to himself and smiles then sits into the water and begins to finish up

Rachel takes a cab to the hospital and sees her brother and Quinn at the front desk talking

"Hey Broadway Star Im excited to see your show at 8."Puck smiles

"Hi Noah...please don't be late you have front row seats..."Rachel says

"I'm off soon so don't worry."Puck says Quinn ignores Rachel and then Rachel looks at her

"Could you gives us a moment."Rachel says Puck nods and leaves them alone

"Look i was wrong..I shouldn't have slapped you...I should have trusted Finn more and I just let a stupid picture get to me...Im sorry."Rachel says

"Rachel I know why you see me as a threat to your relationship..but Finn is deeply in love with you...he told me himself it's always been you..so I could throw myself at him and he would still just want to be with you."Quinn says

"Im sorry Quinn...I really mean that.."Rachel says

"it's alright I understand...but if you ever let him go..and he's up for grabs...Im going to do whatever it takes to get him to be with me."Quinn smiles

"Challenge accepted but...I plan on keeping him."Rachel smiles at her

Rachel gets back to the apartment and she sees Kurt and Adam in their suits

"We're gonna head to the theater to do some of the photos of the cast we'll see you in an hour?"Kurt asked

"Yeah I just need to freshen up."Rachel says

"Alright see you after the show."Adam smiles as they Rachel takes off her jacket and walks into her bedroom to Find Finn in his suit she smiles at him and raises her eyebrow he looks so handsome in his black and gray suit and his hair slightly gelled to perfection Rachel looks at him up and down and walks over to him

"You look so handsome."Rachel says pulling his tie so she can kiss him

"Yeah I clean up good...i mean the boyfriend of the next broadway super star has to look his best."Finn smiles

"But i remember telling you to just be in a towel when I got back."Rachel says

"I know but I have to get your friends Tina and Mercedes...so I wont see you until after the show."Finn says

"Aww babe.."Rachel says

"I know I know..but after tonight once we're done celebrating with everyone..you and I can have some one on one time...I booked us a hotel."Finn smiles handing her a keycard

"baby...Why.."Rachel asked looking at the keycard for the Hilton

"To be romantic so go get ready now...and I'll see you on that stage."Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"I love you."Rachel smiles Finn winks at her and leaves

~At the theater~ Everyone is in their seats and tina turns to Finn

"look at her she's amazing."Tina says Finn smiles proudly watching is girlfriend be phenominal on stage

"She's born a star."Finn smiles

"I can't believe that's my sister up there.."Puck says

"Have her breast always been so perky?"Kurt asked Puck and Finn both smack him behind the head

"Im just saying."Kurt shrugs

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

Rachel finishes her solo and looks out into the audience and smiles right at Finn then the light blacks out on her it was easily to be said that the best performance of the night went to Rachel and everyone loved her...at the end of the show everyone roared and applauded they threw roses at her feet and people were screaming her name Rachel Berry has just become the next biggest thing in Broadway.

Rachel did interviews with press and took pictures with fans then she saw Finn and ran into his arms

"How was i!"Rachel smiles

"Baby you were perfect..and you made Puck cry."Finn laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist

"I was not crying...I was...just you know..You got shot."Puck says Rachel laughs and hugs her brother

"Wow look at all these press people..it's crazy."Mercedes say

"So Miss Berry how does it feel to be a big broadway diva!"Kurt smiles

"It's so surreal guys Im a star now can you believe it!"Rachel says jumping with Kurt Mercedes and Tina as the boys laugh after the cast part Finn and Rachel walks to the hilton and Finn carries her to the Room once the door opens he helps her take off her shoes and Finn stands up and kisses her lips

"how do you feel."Finn asked Rachel helps him loosen his tie

"Like im on cloud 9...I can't believe how lucky i am..I have an amazing career..people want to sign me to their label...I have great friends..and I have a sexy sweet loving boyfriend."Rachel says unbuttoning his shirt Finn chuckles and kisses her lips Rachel unbuckles his belt and then Finn pulls away

"I have to uhm...condoms."Finn says

"You forgot them?"Rachel says Finn nods

"Oddly enough there was a vending machine that sold them right outside."Rachel says and goes into his wallet and hands him 5 dollar bill

'Buy 5 packs."Rachel says against his lips Finn chuckles and nods then kisses her lips

"I'll be right back."Finn says and leaves the room quickly Rachel smiles and underesses herself and lays under the blankets

Finn buys the condoms and sees Puck at the end of the hallway walking...Finn follows him and he sees Puck knocking on someone's door before Finn can see who opens the door his cellphone gets a text message

"Get back in here..or i'll take care of myself."~Rachel Finn laughs and goes back into the room wondering who Puck was meeting in the hotel room

Finn walks back inside and sees Rachel under the covers he smirks and places the do not disturb sign on the door he takes off his button up shirt and slacks then hops into bed with Rachel

**Who do you guys think Puck was in the hotel room with?...it's not who you think it's gonna be trust me :) Anyways! i felt like giving Finchel a few calm waves..but be warned coming soon it will get rocky..someone is going to cause a lot of angst for this young couple! dont forget to review**


	15. Chapter 15

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Rachel wakes up before Finn and sees he is heavily asleep she smiles and quietly goes to the bathroom to freshen herself up once she feels she looks presentable she smiles and walks out the bathroom and sees Finn is still asleep...she lays down next to him and kisses his cheek she looks at his body and traces all the hickeys she left on him from the previous night blushing at the thought of them ordering room service so Finn could feed Rachel strawberries and rachel could lick whipped cream off of Finn's chest and...lower regions...it was safe to say whipped cream was now one of her favorite toppings she leans over and slowly lowers her lips to Finn's chest and she places small kisses until she stops at his lap Rachel smirks and peels the blanket away and she licks him and takes him into her mouth she looks up and sees Finn's face begin to gain emotion she smirks at him and begins to hear him moaning

"Hmm...Rach.."Finn grunts out he finally opens his eyes and sees Rachel's lips around him he lays his head back on the pillow and runs his hands through his hair Rachel skillfully takes him all the way into her mouth and Finn loses it and comes...Rachel licks her lips and slides up to him and nudges their noses together

"Good Morning handsome."Rachel says stroking his face

"Good morning indeed...thank you for the wake up call."Finn says pulling her body closer to his

"You're very welcome...I figured you deserved it since we set a new record last night."Rachel smiles

"How many times..."Finn asked Rachel taps his chin

"10 times...by mouth fingers and Finn jr."Rachel smiles Finn licks his lips

"Ready for a new round?"Finn asked

"Baby Im still sore from last night."Rachel giggles Finn nods and just kisses her lips passionately

"Thank you for booking this hotel and being so romantic...I just can't thank you enough."Rachel says

"Babe you deserve the best...especially since now you are a big Star."Finn says

"Did I tell you someone from Columbia records wants to meet with me later on this week.'Rachel smiles Finn shakes his head

"im not surprised you're going to be everyone on billboards...making movies...making albums...everything."Finn says

"I just want to be on broadway...this is my true passion and I don't want to do all that touring stuff. At least with Broadway im in New York and only a few blocks away from the man of my dreams."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips

"Oh I forgot i needed to tell Noah Mommy and Daddy want us all to go to their place for dinner...Their annivesery is coming up."Rachel says Finn nods and then remembers he saw Puck last night at the hotel.

"Is Puck seeing anyone?"Finn asked Rachel shrugs

'You're his bestfriend you would know better than I would. Why"Rachel asked

"I saw him on this floor last night he was going inside a room."Finn says

"Maybe he and Quinn are finally hooking up..."Rachel says

"You think?"Finn asked running his fingers through her hair

"I hope so then i wouldn't have to worry about her."Rachel says

"You never did nor do you have to worry about her I love you.."Finn says

"I know you do but just saying if they were hooking up i'd be less crazy about you and Quinn being friends."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her lips the young couple gets ready to check out

"Lets go to the apartment and relax in the jacuzzi."Rachel smiles wrapping her arms around his neck Finn laughs and nods Rachel pulls him into a kiss and they lean against the wall as they wait for the elevator to come down finn pulls away and smiles down at rachel

"Oh my god Finn?"The woman beside them speaks Finn and Rachel turn their heads and Finn is in shock

"Franceska..."Finn says

"HI! How are you.."Franceska says and goes to hug him but Finn steps back and tightly holds Rachel against him

"Im...Fine...aren't you suppose to be in Europe.."Finn asked

"I am..but...its just a long story..I'd love to catch up with you...and maybe explain things.."She says

"You know Rach why don't we take the stairs...'Finn says grabbing her and they walk down the stairs and to the lobby

"Franceska...Franceska.."Rachel kept saying to herself as Finn was checking them out..

"Why does she sound so familiar...'rachel says then Finn walks over to her and wraps his arm around her and they walk outside and to his car Finn opens the door for her Rachel kisses his lips in gratitude and they drive off to her place

"Who was that.."Rachel asked Finn sighs and places his lips on the back of her hand and he pulls over to the curb to look at her

"my entire life i've only had 2 serious relationships...and that would be...You of course...and Franceska...she and I met my freshmen year of college when I was at NYU and I was completely and utterly infatuated with her...I mean I thought we had a real future my mom loved her...and when we went to Lima to see my dad he loved her too..so for me I thought everything was perfect you know..so I proposed...she said yes...and uhm...I thought that we would just start our lives together...until about 2 months into the engagement she tells me she had applied to this art internship in Paris...and got accepted...i thought we would go together because i wanted to be with her..but she said everything was going too fast...and maybe we're not meant to be together...so she left me and returned the ring.."Finn says

"And you threw it off Bow Bridge.."Rachel says Finn nods

"I was pissed to say the least but...she was right...we werent ready for marriage and Im glad she dumped me..."Finn says

"Really?"Rachel asked

"Because if she hadn't I would have never met you...and im more happier now than I was before."Finn says Rachel smiles and cups his cheek

"You sure you have no left over feelings for her?"Rachel asked Finn places her hand on his heart and she looks at him

"Whatever holes i had before...when you came along you filled them...Im better with and because of you Rachel Berry...Franceska is a past love...you're my future."Finn says

"Good because I want a future with you...and look I know I have no right to say this because everythings so uncertain but...I will never ever put you through that pain and heartbreak okay..I love you Finn...with all of my heart."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

~At the apartments~ Puck is just getting in and he sees Rachel and Finn entering her apartment

"Late night guys?"Puck smirks Rachel pushes him and then walks into the apartment finn kisses Rachels head and he heads to the bathroom

"You guys come from his place?"Puck asked

"No Finn booked us a room at the hilton and we spent a romantic evening there..'rachel says

"The Hilton..interesting.."Puck says sipping his water

"you'll never guess who we saw."Rachel says

"Who?"Puck asked

"Franceska...she was staying there...and it's kind of weird for Finn but he's okay."Rachel says

"Wow...she's uhm back...thats yeah really weird."Puck says

"Finn says you were at the hilton too..so who'd you hook up with Quinn?"Rachel smirks

"Uhm..You don't know her sis..and no it wasn't Quinn she was just an old flame..."Puck says Rachel nods

"Well im gonna go to the balcony and use the jacuzzi tell Finn just to come on back okay.. You have a good day Noah."Rachel says and walks out back after a few minutes Finn walks out and pats Puck on the back

"I hear you saw Ceska.."Puck says playing with the water bottle Finn shrugs and takes off his jacket

'it was weird...she's back for some reason and wants us to have lunch so she can explain things.."Finn says

'D-do you think she wants to patch things up?"Puck asked Finn shakes his head

"Even if she did I love Rachel...and whatever Franceska and I had is in the past...but I do want an explanation of why she just took off..I deserve some peace with that."Finn says

"did she give a hint as to why.."Puck asked

"No..i didn't give her much time to say anything..but Im sure I'll see her around you know how she is..when she wants to say something she'll say it...Im gonna go out back with Rach...we down to play basketball later?"Finn asked

"Yeah sure...see you man."Puck says and watches Finn go out back and he kisses Rachel as they laugh and settle into the hot tub Puck walks to his apartment and takes out his cellphone

"Why would you tell him you want to meet with him...we agreed to never tell him anything."Puck says

"Puck its been what 6 years? I think Finn will understand things especially now that he's dating your sister."Franceska says

"no...Finn can't find out that you and I had sex while you two were engaged...he's going to kill me"Puck says

"Puck don't you think he'll put the pieces together you were here with me last night...we have to tell him and Im tired of feeling guilty keeping this secret."Franceska says

"Look..just drop this okay..Im not gonna lose my bestfriend because you were horny last night."Puck says

"Don't forget it takes two to tango."Franceska says Puck hangs up the phone and sighs he may have screwed up big time

**_SO i want the next chapter to be all about you guys...I have a premise set up now give me some in put what do you want to see happen next chapter? All ideas i'll try to put in the storyline as best i can :) You guys are the best!_**


	16. Chapter 16

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Finn is walking to his office after a meeting with a client and he sees Becky ready with aspirin in hand with a glass of water Finn smiles at her and takes the medicine

"Mrs. Greger cancelled her appointment with you regarding the financial case."Becky says

"What else is new..her soon to be ex husband Mr. Greger already has a plastic model geared up around his arm."Finn says laughing

"And Finny...you have a visitor she's in your office waiting for you."Becky says Finn smiles and pats Becky on the back as he walks inside to find...Franceska

"What are you doing here.."He asked

"We really need to talk..."She says Finn sighs and closes his office door

"You have 5 minutes."Finn says and crosses his arms

~With Rachel she's been doing press conferences all morning and she is beyond exhausted she just wanted to see Finn already...but she knew he wouldn't be off work until 9pm and she just missed him~ Rachel walks to the back room and sees her brother waiting for her

"Hey what's up."Rachel asked hugging him Puck scratches his head and then looks at Rachel

"I need to ask you something..."Puck says Rachel raises her eyebrow and nods

"Whats going on?..you seem like you got no sleep last night."Rachel says Puck scratches his head and then looks at her

"Lets say..you had a best friend...who has been through a lot with you..and is practically like a sibling...and then lets also say that you screwed up a long time ago ultimately ruining your best friends life at the time...but now that times has past...he's happier than you'd ever seen him..."Puck says

"Noah you already lost me...can you just tell me whats going on."Rachel says holding her head

"I told you before that Finn me and Franceska were best friends right..we'd always hang out and we were like the triple threat you know always hanging out having fun...well...about 6 years ago...Finn was away because he had a family trip to go on...at that time he and Franceska were engaged for like 2 months...well while Finn was away Franceska and I would go to bars and hang out..one night she and I had a lot to drink and...one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together...at first it was just a one time thing..until we started secretly having sex behind Finn's back.."Puck says

"Wait a second...You and Franceska slept together...while she was engaged to Finn?"Rachel asked

"Yeah..."Puck says Rachel shakes her head and smacks her brother across the face

"OW! Rachel what the fuck! What was that for?...He's your boyfriend now isn't he..Puck says holding his cheek

"Yes Finn is my boyfriend now meaning I will defend him but WOW you are such a man whore Noah..How could you do that to him..."rachel says

"I feel terrible I do but then...once he got with you I started to see how happy he is with you and he was never this way with her...but then things started getting complicated when she called me to tell me she was in town..."Puck says Rachel's head pops up

"She was at the Hilton...oh my god was she the woman you spent the night with!"Rachel says Puck looks down and Rachel shakes her head

"Do you think Finn will be pissed at me?..I mean everything is in the past he' can't be mad I mean..he's with you now.."Puck said

"Look..finn and i are in love yes...but you have to remember..Finn was devestated when she broke off that engagement.. and he didn't even know why...if I was in Finn's shoes...I'd definitely be pissed at you."Rachel says

"What do I do..."Puck asked

"talk to him before he finds out from someone else."Rachel says

"Franceska wants to talk to him...by herself."Puck says Rachel shrugs and then looks at her cellphone and sees a text from Finn

"Franceska is here..."~Finn

"She's at his office now."Rachel says Puck looks at her scared and she rolls her eyes

"Come on."She says grabbing her coat

"So what do you want to say to me?"Finn asked

"Finn I know you've been wanting an explanation for years...and I was just too scared to face you."She says

"Just tell me the truth. Don't you think I deserve that."Finn asked

"You do...and I just don't want anymore lives to be ruined.."She says

"Lives ruined?...You think you ruined my life..not brag or anything but im a lawyer..and with amazingly wonderful woman who loves me...and is actually loving me the way I should be loved...you may have broken my heart but you never ruined my life. I just want to know why."Finn says

"Finn...I cheated on you while we were engaged."Franceska says Finn nods

Puck and Rachel go into the office and Becky looks at them confused

"finn is in the office but he's busy."She says

"We have to talk to him. Thanks B."Puck says and they run inside

"Okay so you cheated on me...while we were engaged...is that why you became so distant?"Finn asked

"Yes...and then I was planning on telling you but then that internship to Paris came and I just couldn't deal with everything happening at once.."She says

"I was heartbroken...the fact that you just left a note with the ring I gave you...were you that much of a coward to just say to my face that you didn't love me anymore...you had to cheat on me with some jackass.."Finn says

"Finn I did love you..."She says

"Whatever...now I just have to ask...who was he.."Finn asked Franceska takes a deep breath then Puck and Rachel storm into the office Finn looks at them confused and he walks over to rachel and kisses her cheek

"What are you two doing here."Finn asked

"Finn...uhm..Puck needs to tell you something."Rachel says cupping his cheek Finn smiles at her and nods then wraps his arms around her waist and looks at Puck who is looking down Finn turns to franceska who is glaring at Puck

"Wait a second...you were at the Hilton last night...and so were you..did you two meet up?"Finn asked Puck nods his head

"Oh for crying out loud...Puck spent the night with me."Franceska says Finn looks at Puck confused rachel looks up at Finn who is trying to figure it all out

"Puck is the guy..."Franceska says

"That you cheated on me with..."Finn finishes for her Puck looks down at the floor Finn lets go of Rachel and walks to Puck and the pushes him

"FINN!"Rachel runs to him and holds him

"How could you do that to me! Were best friends!"Finn yells

"Im sorry okay...but it was 6 years ago!...I didnt think you'd still care.."Puck says

"Of course I care...you were there when i was heartbroken and messed up...and you kept telling me that she wasn't worth it and that you had my back!...Well looks like its sitting because you just stabbed me with a big fat knife!"Finn says pushing him out of his way and walking out of the office

"FINN WAIT!"Rachel says chasing after him Puck looks down and wipes his tears then looks at Franceska

"You just had to come back."Puck says

"You should have told him the truth years ago."She says

Finn is out leaning on the railing calming down and Rachel walks over to him she takes his face and makes him look down at her and she smiles at him Finn closes his eyes

"Im sorry...I know I shouldn't have over reacted but...that was like 6 years of pent up anger.."Finn says

"No Baby I understand...you trusted them both and they betrayed you...you didn't deserve that than and you still dont deserve it now..."Rachel says

"I can understand why she did it...but Puck...he's my best friend...he saw me..cry...you know...and he got so mad at us keeping our relationship a secret..and he had lied to me way worse.."Finn says

"I know Baby Im sorry...I really am...but listen to me...okay and I want you to listen very well."Rachel says holding his face Finn nods and holds her wrists and looks into her eyes

"I promise you..You will never..EVER feel the pain that you felt 6 years ago...whatever you and Franceska had before doesn't compare to what we have...we have intimacy..we connect..we communicate...we have fun..laugh and we know that this will go the distance...Im going to make you happy.. I promise."Rachel says Finn chuckles and pulls her into a kiss

"i love you so much.."Finn says against her lips

"I love you too..."Rachel smiles and pulls him into a hug


	17. Chapter 17

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Rachel is in her apartment with finn and they're tangled in the blanket on her bed she runs her fingers through his hair and gently kisses his forehead she hears a knock on the door she picks up Finn's button up shirt and puts it on buttoning up the top 3 and walking into the living room and opens the door to see her brother looking sad she sighs and closes the door behind her

"Now isn't the best time Noah..."She says

"Look I know he's here just let me talk to him..I need to explain."Puck says

"He doesn't want to talk to you Noah...Im sorry if there were something I could do to make this easy for you both I would but just let him relax okay"Rachel says

'No Im his best friend...I was okay when you two started dating...and he should be okay with this."Puck says

"Noah please..."Rachel says but He walks inside anyways

"FINN...Fi-..."Puck stops and sees Finn putting his jeans on Finn turns his head and sees Rachel running her hands through her hair and he nods reassuring her Rachel sighs and takes a seat

"What do you want."Finn says

"Look I know you're pissed but doesnt this make things even..."Puck says

"Even?"Finn says confused

"Yeah I mean I didn't flip out when I found out that you were with Rachel...and shes my sister."Puck says

"...You didn't flip out you punched me in the face..."Finn says

"Okay yeah...but this should be water under the bridge"Puck says

"At least i was upfront with you when you found out...You did this behind my back! and I didn't find out under now! are you kidding me?"Finn says

"Yeah but it worked out anyways you're in love with Rachel!"Puck yells

"Yes Im crazy about your sister...and I love her to death but that has nothing to do with the fact that my best friend betrayed me...You know how guilty I felt when i had to keep my relationship with Rach a secret from you it killed me..because you're a brother to me...but I guess you didn't feel the same."Finn says

"Dude you're over reacting.."Puck says grabbing his arm

"Puck let go of me right now.."Finn says Rachel stands up and gets ready to take action...or maybe scream...

"No not until we hash this out."Puck says

"Let go of me. I wont tell you again."Finn says

"Noah please just go.."Rachel says

"No Rachel stay out of this okay this is between us."Puck says Finn gets irritated and pushes Puck and punches him to the floor

"Damn it...Finn...Noah please just go!"Rachel says pushing finn into her bedroom

Puck is sitting on the floor and gets up holding his jaw and walks out the door to his apartment

"Was punching his face necessary?"Rachel says closing the door Finn looks down at his hand with is now throbbing

"I warned him not to touch me.."Finn says Rachel shakes her head and kneels down in front of him Finn closes his eyes

"Im sorry...you're being put in the middle of this and I know it's a rough spot for you.."Finn says

"You're amazing...you're over here worrying about me?...Babe..i love you to death for that...can i be honest..I was scared."Rachel says

'why.."Finn says cupping her cheek

"Because...I thought the main reason you were upset was because maybe you had left over feelings for franceska...and i got nervous."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"No...Im pissed because my best friend lied to me...and it took him how many years to own up to it...I mean...I was made a fool...i feel stupid."Finn says

"You are not stupid...you're smart...sexy...sweet...loving..."Rachel says and sits on his lap Finn smiles and kisses her cheek as she takes his injured hand and kisses it

"I'll talk to Noah..tell him to lay off you until you figure things out."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her forehead

"How about we call Adam and Kurt and head to the Hamptons this weekend."Finn says Rachel smiles and nods

"I'll call him right now!"Rachel squeals and jumps Finn laughs and watches her walk to her cellphone he smiles and lays down on the bed closing his eyes

Rachel and Kurt are packing their suitcases and she tosses him a pair of tweezers

"You and Finnegan seem very happy..and you're I've been sexed up glow has managed to stay up since you two finished at 7am."Kurt says Rachel sticks her tongue out at him

"Finn had a rough night and I just catered to his needs..."rachel says

"Until 7 am?...what time did you two even start."Kurt asked Rachel smirks at him while she folds her clothes

"9..."She blushes

"You two are like bunnies...do you really think a weekend away is what you need right now."Kurt asked

"It's definitely what we need...I need a getaway from the press and photographers...I know you want that spa get away AND I need to get Finn as far away from Noah as possible."Rachel says

"Hamptons weekend.."Kurt smiles

"Hamptons Weekend."Rachel smiles hugging him

Adam picks up Kurt and Rachel and they drive to Finn's apartment to get him he smiles at them and Rachel gets out of the van and jumps into his arms and kisses his lips Finn smiles at her and kisses her back and cups her cheek

"ENOUGH YOU TWO I WANT MY SPA WEEKEND LETS GO!"Kurt yells Finn laughs and kisses Rachel's forehead and puts his bag in the back

"I'll be driving bud so you two relax in the back."Adam smirked Finn and Rachel smile at each other and go to the backseat

"NO RABBIT FUN YOU TWO KEPT IT RATED K!"Kurt yells Rachel laughs and buries her head in Finn's neck as he shakes his head tossing his ipod to Kurt and they begin the drive to the Hamptons

"So did you two book a hotel?"Finn asked as Rachel is laying down on top of him

"Actually no I didn't we're staying at Kurt's friend's house..."Rachel says

"She works at vogue and she's like a Kennedy she and her family own a big mansion and I can't wait to stay there."Kurt smiles

Rachel smiles and kisses Finn on the cheek

"This is going to be an amazing weekend."She smiles at him Finn strokes her hair and nods

A few hours later they arrive at the house and get out of the car

Finn whistles and Adam looks up in shock

"This is someone's house.."Adam asked

"How many people live here.."Finn asked Kurt

"For the weekend...just us and Amy."Kurt says Rachel's head quickly turns to Kurt

"Amy...Amy who flirts with every man in the world Amy.."Rachel says

"Yes...don't worry she wont make any moves on Finn."Kurt whispers

"HOLA MI AMIGOS"Amy says Rachel rolls her eyes and Kurt smiles and hugs her

"This is my boyfriend Adam...my bestfriends Rachel and Finn."Kurt says Amy turns her attention to Finn who is admiring the house

"So Finn would you like a tour of the house."She smiles at him in a flirty way this doesn't go unnoticed by Rachel and she wraps her arm around his

"We'd love a tour."Rachel says Amy looks at her and smiles then shows them around the rooms

"So since...you two are couples...I have to ask you not to share bedrooms...So Adam will be in this one...Finn across from mine...Rachel and Kurt you two will be downstairs theres two big guest rooms there."Amy says

"Uhm..how about we just all bunk together I know Finn can be sloppy with his clothes we wouldn't want anyone to be put out of their way."Rachel says

"Rachel this is her home...we should follow her rules."Adam says

"Im not comfortable with her putting Finn's room across from hers."Rachel says

"How about Rachel and I just share a room.."Finn says

"You know what thats fine...whatever make you all comfortable."Amy says Finn kisses Rachel's cheek and puts the bags in the room

"Finn is a very fine man."Amy says

"Yeah...too bad he's mine."Rachel says

"How is that a bad thing..."Amy says

"More like too bad for you."Rachel says and walks away

~In the rooms~Finn is unpacking some things and Rachel putting on her robe to get ready for her and Kurt's spa day

"What are you going to do?"Rachel smiles

"Adam and I are going to toss around the football while you two exfoliate."Finn says Rachel kisses his lips and wraps her arms around his neck

"Well once I come back...I'll be limber and smooth..."Rachel says

"Hmm..I can't wait then."Finn says rubbing his hands up and down her back and then kisses her neck

"Babe..I have to meet kurt right now...we can't"Rachel says Finn grinds his hips towards her and Rachel closes her eyes

"5 mintues."Finn says untying the robe

"Okay but you know Kurt hates it when people are late."Rachel says Finn pulls away and they both smirk and fall on the bed

"Let's make it 10 then."Finn says Rachel laughs and Finn pulls her robe open and kisses down her collar bone and breasts

"HEY FINN.."Amy opens the door and sees Finn and Rachel making out on the bed Finn sits up and covers Rachel with his back and Rachel quickly ties her robe

"Oh uhm...Im sorry just wanted to give you this football...I was thinking you me and Adam could do a little touch.."Amy says

"You're not going to the spa with us?"Rachel asked

"No i'd rather play some touch football so come on Finn Adam is waiting."Amy says Finn nods and kisses Rachel

"I'll see you later."He smiles Rachel smiles and the looks at Amy who is smirking at her as she leaves the room

"Okay Diva..lets get our spa on!"Kurt says

"Actually...lets go play some touch football."Rachel says Kurt raises his eyebrow then pouts

_**Rachel and Kurt playing touch football?...next chapter will be good...and what is Amy up to...lets see how the weekend goes!**_


	18. Chapter 18

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Finn Amy and Adam are outside in the front yard tossing the football when Kurt and Rachel walk outside the two guys smile and Finn walks over to them and kisses her

'what are you doing here...i thought you two were going to the spa."Finn asked

"We wanted to play some football."Rachel smiles

"No no..she wanted to play football I just want to watch my man."Kurt smiles and sits down on the lawn chair

"Thanks for your help."Rachel says

"So let's play!...Rachel you're on my team."finn smiles Rachel nods and kisses Finn on the cheek smirks at Amy who smiles right back at her

"Ready...set hut hut..hike!"Finn says then sees Rachel just smiling at him

"Rach that means...run..."Finn says

"Oh! Okay where do I run."Rachel says Finn steps back and sees Adam coming towards him

"Towards the end of the tree!"Finn laughs Rachel nods and runs towards the tree when she turns back she sees Amy jump in Finn and they both fall and they laugh

"Gotcha Hudson!"Amy says snatching the ball and dancing

"Alright alright..Babe come here."Finn smiles Rachel gets annoyed and walks over to them Finn wraps his arm around her

"I know you don't know how to play football but the goal is to catch the ball and run to the end zone."Finn says

"Im sorry Baby."Rachel pouts finn smile and kisses her lips

"Lets win this okay."Finn say Rachel smiles and nods

"Right now...we're going to be playing defense...now I need you to block Amy."Finn says Rachel nods

"No problem."Rachel says finn smiles at her and kisses her cheek

"HUT HUT HIKE!"Adam yells Rachel chases Amy

"Too bad you suck at this game..while you were gone I managed to climb up on your Man...and wow he's really strong."Amy says

"Sh-shut up...he's not into you at all."Rachel says panting getting tired

"Really well Rach looks likes I have more in common with Finny than you do!"Amy smirks Rachel gets pissed and then tackles Amy to the floor

"No one calls him Finny but me. Bitch"Rachel says panting Adam and Finn run over to them and Finn walks over and cups her face

"Rach..this is touch Football."Finn says stroking her face Rachel raises her eyebrow

"What do you mean.."Rachel asked

"Well Touch football just means lightly tap..."Adam says kneeling down and checking on Amy Finn smiles at her and kisses her cheek then kneels beside Adam

"Amy...hey...you alright?"Finn asked Amy who is slightly out of it opens her eyes slowly and groans

"Finn...Im sore.."Amy says Finn nods

"Maybe we should take her inside..."Finn says Adam nods

"Finn carry me..."Amy says Finn scratches his head and looks at Rachel who crosses her arms He sends her a smiles and carries Amy into the house

"Wow Rachel I didnt know you had it in ya."Adam says

"Its not like i meant it...I mean I thought I was suppose to tackle."Rachel says

"Sure you did..."Kurt says laughing

"Okay...maybe I meant it a little..."Rachel says

"Come on.."Kurt says pulling them inside the house

Inside Finn places a hot towel on Amy's head and he closes the door he looks up and sees Rachel playing with her thumbs

"Hi Pretty Girl."Finn smiles

"Is she okay?"Rachel asked

"Yeah she should be perfectly fine her head will hurt but think of it as a hangover."Finn smiles Rachel chuckles and Finn lifts her chin up and makes her look at him

"Whats going on in that pretty head of yours."Finn asked

"You don't think I meant to hurt her do you?"Rachel says Finn sighs and carries Rachel into their room he locks the door and places Rachel on the bed he kicks off her shoes and begins to rub her feet

'finn.."Rachel moans at the feeling

"I think you don't know how strong you are..I mean...you tackled the crap out of her...not to be offensive and rude or anything...but..it was a turn on."Finn says Rachel laughs and hides her face with her hands Finn kisses her hands and he smiles at her

"Look it was accident and we were playing for fun...it got out of hand so what...we move on.."Finn shrugs Rachel nods and Finn kisses her lips again

"Stop beating yourself up got it."Finn says Rachel nods and wraps her arms around him Finn smiles and lays her on the bed and begins kissing her lips

At Dinner Rachel and Finn walk down the stairs together hand in hand and they see Amy cooking

"Amy...are you sure you should be doing that.."Kurt asked

"Yeah let me help you.."Finn says taking the food from her and begins to prep it

"Wow Finn...you're athletic smart...sexy and can cook...what else can you do"Amy says Rachel raises her eyebrow

"I can play the drums."Finn says

"I have no doubt that you have talented hands."Amy says

"ALRIGHT!...Finn why don't we take a walk...NOW"Rachel says Finn notices a specific look on Rachel's face and he stops what he's doing

"Kurt Adam take over for me here will you."Finn says and washes his hands Finn takes Rachels hand and kisses the back of it

"Are you okay."Finn asked

"Shes flirting with you...Right in front of me."Rachel says

'babe...was I flirting back?"Finn asked

"Well..no..."Rachel says

"Then you have nothing to worry about...NOTHING I mean..she could strip and be naked as the day she was born...and I wouldn't be interested in her."Finn says

"Why...you're not turning gay are you...because I'll kill and blame Kurt."Rachel yells

"No...because Im in love with you."Finn says wrapping his hands around her

'i just don't like it when girls flirt with you..Right in front of me..."Rachel says Finn pulls her into a kiss and she kisses him back

"Stop being jealous...you have no reason for it. I love you...and only you."Finn smiles

'im sorry..I'll stop."Rachel pouts Finn laughs and they face the lake

"This place and view is amazing."finn says placing his chin on her shoulder

"I would love to live in the Hamptons when we married.."Rachel says

"What..."Finn asked

"When we get married...oh god..did I just say that out loud."Rachel asked

"You think about us getting married..."Finn asked

"I uhm..please don't freak out..."Rachel says

"Im not freaking out I mean...I think about it too.."Finn smiles

"You do?"Rachel says

"Well yeah... I mean..I love you and I love being with you...seeing you everyday..you make me happy and of course I think of whats next for us..."Finn smiles

"Like Marriage.."Rachel smiles

"Like who's place will we sleep at...who's apartment are we going to live in...where we get married...when i should propose...small stuff."Finn says to her Rachel nods and kisses his lips

"Just so you know...whenever you ask...It'll be hard to say no to you."Rachel says Finn laughs

"Good to know.."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips Finn pulls away and they look back at the lake what Rachel doesnt know is Finn is rolling a diamond ring inbetween his index finger and thumb


	19. Chapter 19

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Rachel and Finn are sitting in front of the lake and Rachel is inbetween Finn's legs and they are making out Rachel tugs on his shirt and he smiles at her

"Don't you think we're getting a bit carried away."Finn says

"Yes but no one is around."Rachel wiggles her eyebrows Finn laughs and kisses her lips

"You know how you were talking about Marriage and our future stuff like that.."Finn says Rachel smiles and nods

"Well...I was thinking you could move in with me...once we get back?"Finn asked

"Baby...I'd love to...but is this really what you want.."Rachel asked

"Rach when Im not thinking about you...I want you near me...and I ache for you when you're not around...this is just a step further in our relationship."Finn smiles Rachel squeals and jumps on his and kisses his face

"You're going to be my room mate."Rachel smiles widely Finn nods and she kisses his lips

Finn and Rachel go back to the room and Finn gets rid of his clothes and walks into the Shower Rachel smiles and she opens the door for Kurt

"Hey.."She smiles

"You have a twig in your hair...did you two do it outside."Kurt laughs

"NO...we just made out..we have some control okay."Rachel laughs

"Yeah whatever...so I need the keys...Finn has them."Kurt says

"You know what they're in his pants pocket hang on."Rachel says grabbing Finn's jeans on the floor and reaching for the keys she grabs the keys but feels something else in his pocket

"What is it?"Kurt asked Rachel pulls out a ring with gold band and a diamond..she gasps and drops the keys then holds it up to Kurt

"OH my god.."Kurt says covering his mouth

"That's...thats an engagement ring diva!"Kurt says

"Shh..shh.."Rachel says and pushes him out the door

"Finn is going to ask you to marry him!"Kurt says

"Kurt...you don't know that...I mean..this is ..."Rachel says looking at the ring

"Amazing..Diva thats the perfect ring look how fab."Kurt says placing it on his finger and admiring it

"Yeah..but I dont know...maybe its too fast?...I mean I love Finn so much but he also just asked me to move in..."Rachel says

"Are you saying you'd say no to his proposal?"Kurt asked

"I Dont know...i know he and I will be together forever...I know it deep within my heart..but I feel like this is all happening too fast maybe.."rachel says nervously

After his shower Finn walks out of the room with a towel around his waist and he hears a knock at the door Finn walks over and opens it and nods at Adam

"Hey man whats up."Finn asked

"I uhm..need that thing I gave you...before the trip."Adam says Finn raises his eyebrow

"Dude Rach isn't in here shes with Kurt..."Finn laughs Adam sighs in relief

"Good okay Mate...I need that ring I gave you to hang on for me."Adam says Finn nods

"No problem I kept it in my pants pocket just in case you know Kurt likes to go through suitcases."Finn says

"Yeah I know he's done that like 3 times so far."Adam laughs Finn picks up his jeans and ruffles through the pockets

"What the hell.."Finn says alarmed

"Oh no no...don't say that."adam says

"I swear I just had it...I mean...it could have fallen out when Rachel and I were at the lake."Finn says

"we gotta find that ring."adam says Finn nods and quickly gets dressed

"You okay?"Kurt asked handing Rachel her a glass of wine

"Im nervous...what if I hurt him because I say no...Im not ready for marriage just yet Kurt."Rachel says

"Finn loves you either way darling...trust that..and trust this."Kurt says pointing to her heart Rachel smiles at him and nods

Finn and adam are at the lake looking for the ring and they can't find it

"Dude Im so sorry I cant believe i lost that ring."Finn says

"finn I'm proposing tonight we're going to have dinner at the gazeboo.."Adam says

"Heres the plan you take Kurt to the gazeboo and Im going to search like hell for it in my room. I'll find It I swear."Finn says and runs back to the room

Adam sighs and walks over to the house and sees Kurt and Rachel drinking wine and talking

"Hey Baby ready for dinner?"Adam smiles Kurt nods and takes his hand

"Adam where's Finn?"Rachel asked

"He went up to your room have a good night Rachie."Adam says Rachel smiles and walks upstairs she opens the door and sees a frantic Finn searching for something he runs his hands through his hair and Rachel clears her throat Finn finally looks up at kisses her lips

"Hi Babe...gimme one sec okay...I kind of lost something."Finn says kneeling and checking under the bed Rachel licks her lips and takes out the ring from her pocket

"Would it be this.."Rachel says finn lifts his head up and smiles seeing Rachel holding the ring

"That would be it."Finn chuckles before he goes to grab it he sees Rachel has a puzzling look on her face

'hey you okay?"Finn asked

"I love you with all of my being Finn hudson..I didnt think I could care so much about one person...I always thought Broadway was the only thing I needed in my life but I was wrong..you're what I need...I dont see my life without you..I thought that maybe if you proposed it would be going too fast but life is too short you know...I want a future with you...I love you..so with that...I want you to fully give my this ring..."Rachel smiles Finn looks at her confused then he scratches his head

"Rach...I love you...I do...and I want a future with you I told you that...but uhm...Im sorry to disappoint you...but I didnt buy this ring for you.."Finn says Rachel pulls her hand away from him and looks down but Finn quickly cups her face to look at him

"Baby Im holding this ring...because Adam asked me to hide it from Kurt.."Finn says

"Wait..Adam is proposing to Kurt"Rachel says Finn nods

"This is meant for Kurt...I mean look at this it would never fit your finger."Finn laughs Rachel covers her face and blushes

'im so so stupid.."Rachel says

"No you're not ...Baby...I do want to propose one day but I dont want to rush into things...you're it for me and I just want us to enjoy our time together...I mean I thought the you moving in with me thing was a big deal already."Finn says

"Oh Honey it is Im sorry i jumped to conclusions i shouldn't have Im so sorry."Rachel laughs Finn pulls her face to him and kisses her

"Come on lets see kurt get engaged."Finn says Rachel nods and they walk down the stairs

Finn brings out the food for Adam and Kurt and he gently places the ring into the champagne glass Adam sees it and smiles Finn winks at him and walks away wrapping his arm around Rachel as they watch from the swinging bench

"Kurt you've been my boyfriend for 3 years now...and I want us to start a new chapter in our lives.."Adam says Kurt nods and watches Adam hand him a champagne glass he instantly looks to the bottom and sees the ring

"Kurt Hummel will you marry me...please?"Adam says Kurt quickly drinks the champagne and holds out the ring and places it on his finger and sits on adam's lap to kiss his lips

"yes yes yes yes!"Kurt yells Adam laughs and hugs him

"IM ENGAGED!"Kurt smiles

"We Honey..We."Adam says and kisses him

finn and Rachel smile watching as their friends are not engaged Rachel looks up at him and finn looks down at her

"don't worry babe...our day will come."Finn smiles Rachel nods

"I love you."Rachel says Finn chuckles and cups her face

"You're everything to me Rachel Berry."Finn says and leans to kiss her

**_GOT YOU GUYS DIDN'T I!? NEXT CHAPTER PREPARE FOR SOME SMUT...AND A LITTLE RACHEL AND AMY COMPETITION..ALSO...JEALOUS FINN ;) until next time_**


	20. Chapter 20

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Rachel is in Kurt's room as they are already planning the wedding while Finn and Adam are having beers when Amy walks in

"What the big commotion about."She asked

"Me and Kurt are engaged."Adam says Amy claps and hugs him

"Congrats to you both...so Finn when is the stag party?"Amy asked Finn laughs

"I haven't planned that I mean it just happened."Finn says

"Well if you need help let me know."Amy says

"I don't think that'll be on his mind for a while AMS."Rachel says Finn turns his head and sees Rachel who wraps her arms around his neck

"Come with me I have a surprise for you."Rachel says Finn takes her hand and she pulls him out of the living room

"Is Rachel always this insecure..."Amy rolls her eyes

"Rachel Insecure of course not."Adam laughs drinking his beer

~Rachel brings Finn into the bathroom and she pushes him inside~  
"Can I open my eyes now."Finn asked

"Wait a second...okay and now!"Rachel smiles Finn opens his eyes and sees the lights were off and candles on the counter tops of the bathroom he looks at the bathtub and it's a steamy bubble bath Finn raises his eyebrow and looks at her Rachel smirks at him she lifts up his shirt and strips him of all of his clothing Finn does the same to her and they get into the hot bubble bath Rachel nudges her nose against his and kisses kisses her lips Rachel smiles against his lips and sighs

"I love you so much Finnegan Hudson."Rachel says Finn opens his eyes

"You just called me Finnegan.."Finn says Rachel laughs and tries to kiss his pout away

"No one's called me that since i was in third grade."Finn says Rachel laughs as he tickles her and lifts her up carrying her to the bed

"Finn it's slippery we're gonna fall!"Rachel laughs Finn lays her down on the bed and she smiles at him He licks her neck and gently kisses her neck Rachel moans in pleasure and pushes her hips forward showing him how much she needed him Finn licks his lips

She throws him down onto his bed and straddles him, and as she assaults his neck, she says forcefully, "I don't want to be treated like a fucking china doll, Finn."

This is as much confirmation he needs, and in the next second, he has her under him and he's roughly pressing his lips against hers.

She runs her tongue along his bottom lip as she reaches down a condom

For a fraction of a second, as her breast is still in his mouth, she contemplates whether or not this is a good idea, but then, she feels his hand massaging her right breast so fast it might hurt if it didn't feel so fucking good, and that thought flies out the window.

She grinds her lower body against his, and as he releases his hold on her breasts to let out a noise of satisfaction, she slowly moves down his body and kisses his hip bones "You naughty, naughty, girl." He whispers huskily

"Are you just finding this out now?"Rachel smirks

He smirks back at her seeing her reaction, and moves down to her ankles, and so slowly, to the point where it's almost painful, kisses up her legs, and places light kisses on her inner thighs Finn takes a finger and runs it across her folds, causing her to arch her back and thrust towards him, eager for more. Finn pushes a finger into Rachel and pumps in and out, deliberately going slow as to tease her Finn knows it's working as her hears her satisfied whimpers, and feels her writhing from pleasure.

He slips another finger inside her, only increasing the pace a little Rachel knows she'll come if he continues at this rate, so she lets out a shaky breath, and tries as forcefully as she can to tell him to _do it_ already.

"Finn..B-baby...oh god please...I need more..!"Rachel moans she pulls him by the hair and kisses him

Finn chuckles lowly, and pulls his fingers out, getting another moan from his pushy girlfriend he places on the condom and positions himself pushing her legs away from each other, and thrusts into her.

Finn grunts and Rachel groans, all in pleasure He continues to thrust, her loud moans almost sending him over the edge on many occasions, She wraps her legs around him.

"Harder," Rachel pleads licking his neck and biting his ear Finn increases his pace, and, by her gasps of pleasure, he knows it's just what she wanted.

"Finn.."Rachel moans out loud "I'm gonna…"

She can no longer finish as her body is racked with an orgasm. Rachel can feel her tighten around him, and her body shake from pleasure, and that's enough to send him into bliss as well

Finn pulls out, breathing heavily and lays back putting his head onto his pillow.

"Thank you." Rachel breathes out Finn looks down at her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her head

"Thank me?...Rach..more like thank you."Finn says Rachel laughs and runs her fingers through his hair

"When we go back to the city I have to start doing rehearsals for the next shows of Les mis."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"Oh How come..I thought it was just weekend shows."Finn asked

"It is but there's a new costar...he's filling in for Patrick since he's out with the chicken pox for the next few weeks...He's going to be playing Marius."Rachel says Finn nods

"Thats cool then..Im sure I can manage to move all of your stuff from your apartment to mine alone."Finn smiles

"No I'll be able to help but once we get back I have a meeting."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her

"We also have my parents wedding annivesery dinner next week."Rachel says

"I have a feeling this is going somewhere.."Finn says

"Please talk to Puck...I know you dont want to but he's my brother."Rachel says

"We'll see okay..."Finn says Rachel nods and kisses his lips enjoying the feeling of being in his arms

~At the gas station ~ Everyone is getting ready to leave again and Rachel bumps into someone and she looks at him and he recognizes her

"Rachel Berry..."He smiles

"im sorry do I know you?"Rachel asked

"Yeah you know me short stuff..how do you forget your first love. I'm going to be on of the leads in Les Mes with you."He smiles taking off his sunglasses

"Brody!"She gasps and hugs him Finn instantly turns around and sees Rachel hugging Brody he raises his eyebrow

"What are you doing in the Hamptons."He smiles

"My boyfriend and some friends are just leaving from a weekend getaway...I can't believe you're coming back to Broadway."Rachel says

"Yeah well getting a chance to be in a musical with you?..I had to jump at the chance."Brody says

Finn is pumping the car with gas and Kurt walks over to him

"Brody Weston...he's back in our lives."Kurt rolls his eyes

"Yeah..I guess.."Finn says

"You're not jealous are you.."Kurt nudges him Finn looks at him and scoffs

"ME?...no way..."Finn says and puts on his sunglasses and gets into the drivers seat

Rachel finally finishes her conversation with Brody she waves goodbye and gets into the car she smiles at Finn who is starting the car Rachel looks at him and sees him gripping the steering wheel and his jaw is clenched

"Is everything okay.."Rachel asked she looks into the rear view mirror and sees kurt giving her the uh oh eyes she looks at him then turns her head smiles at Finn

"Are you upset?"She asked Finn shakes his head

"Nope...Im not upset.."Finn says

"Seems like you are.."Rachel says

"I just think that you hugging Brody wasn't appropriate."Finn says Rachel laughs

"are you kidding...it was just a hug."Rachel says

"He's your Ex."Finn says

"He's a friend Finn...nothing more than that...and he's also in my show.."Rachel says

"He's what...he's going to be in your musical.."Finn says

"yes?...is that a problem..."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and doesnt say anything he turns up the rock music and ignores Rachel the rest of the drive home

~Back at the apartment Finn drops off Rachel and kurt and helps them bring in the bags~

"Is that everything."Kurt asked Finn nods and grabs his jacket

"Alright I'll see you both tomorrow."Finn says Rachel quickly puts down her cellphone and walks after him

"Finn please..."Rachel says grabbing his arm Finn looks at her

"What..."Finn says

"We can't fight about this...okay...so what if Brody is back? why should he affect our relationship?"Rachel says

"What makes you think he has."Finn says

"Because you're acting weird...since we ran into him you've been I dont know a little angry.."Rachel says

"Well its not like I can tell you to stop seeing him he's going to be working with you."Finn says

"Tell me not to see him?...excuse me?"Rachel asked

"What."Finn says blankly

"Tell me not to see him...I can see whoever I want Finn..."Rachel says

"Im sorry what.."Finn says crossing his arms

"I can see whoever I want Finn...I dont understand...why you're being so jealous after a 30 second encounter."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and is pacing the apartment

"First of all I dont get jealous...I've never in my entire life have been jealous!...(Finn slams his hand on the window) Until now."Finn says Rachels head picks up and she walks over to him

"You're telling me..you've never been jealous before..."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes and looks at her

"No..I've never been jealous in my entire life...but now..its just...I love you soo much I don't think I can help myself but feel upset when another man has his arms around you...especially if he's your first boyfriend."Finn says

"Yes Brody was my first boyfriend...but so what...you have nothing to worry about...im not stupid I'd never stray from you like that...what did I say before...I'd never break your heart Finn...what we have is so special...I'd be a fool to choose any other man thats not you."Rachel says Finn looks into her eyes and pulls her into a hug Rachel smiles and kisses his cheek

"I've never had a boyfriend who was jealous before..."Rachel says

"They were never scared to lose you.'finn says in her ear

"Im not going anywhere Baby.."Rachel says


	21. Chapter 21

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Finn is in his apartment moving some of his things to make room for Rachel's belonging Rachel ties her hair in a bun and kisses his cheek

"You don't work today?"She smiles

"No I figured I'd make some room for your stuff and we can finally get you moved in here."Finn smiles

"I appreciate that how about around 7:30pm I cook you a romantic dinner...and thank you for your hard work."Rachel wraps her arms around his neck

"I'd love that."Finn says Rachel nods and looks at the clock

"Okay I gotta go to rehearsal see you later baby."Rachel says Finn Kisses her and lets her go he suddenly gets an idea and walks to his laptop and looks up vegan recipes he smiles and prints them out

"First I gotta get all her stuff moved in here before...7:30..."Finn says to himself and takes out his cellphone

"Hey...its me...look...okay..yes...Puck will you shut up for a second..its cool..I mean yeah Im not thrilled about you just yet..but theres one way you can make it up to me..I need you to help me with Rachel's stuff...bring them all over my place..yeah yeah we'll talk about it later."Finn says

Rachel is at her first rehearsal with Brody and he brings her a coffee as he is late for dress rehearsal

"Weston right?...yeah you're late...when you're on my set you come on time...no earlier than that. Got it"The Director says Brody nods and takes his position

"Okay Lets take it From where Eponine and Marius see Coesette...and go."The Director says As Rachel and the other actors do their lines and songs perfectly Brody manages to mess up his entrances and his notes

"Weston you get your shit together. Berry is the star of this show and you're crapping all over the bright light she has brought us! So Main cast you get to stay for the remainder of the day until he gets this perfect and I want Tony Award perfect!."He yells and sits in his seat

Rachel takes a sip of her water and looks at the clock it's already 4pm...they have 2 hours to get this perfect..she wanted to be with Finn already

"Okay lets take it from the top...Rachel have a word with this doof he sucks as an actor."Robin says annoyed Rachel sighs and walks over to Brody

"Look you need to step up your game like a million percent okay. This is the big leagues.."Rachel says

"Hey it's not like Im not trying okay..this is just a different approach for me..."Brody says

"It's Les Mis! One of the most phenominal classic dramatic broadway shows in the world. You've been given a chance to prove yourself on that stage just like we have been..so dont fuck this up for us."Rachel says

"You're hot when you're pissed off."Brody says Rachel rolls her eyes and throws the script at him

"You better fix your mistakes."She says and walks away Brody smirks and watches her walk away

Finn is moving and unpacking all of Rachel's things into his apartment and he is getting help from Puck and they haven't spoken in 4 hours..

"So..you and my sister are going to be room mates.."Puck says Finn fixes up the book shelf and he nods

"Yup...I never realized how much stuff she has."Finn says walking over and putting up her photos over the fire place

"She's a total neat freak though so good luck dude.."Puck says Finn nods and wipes his brow looking around liking the combination of both his and Rachel's things...sure he had to give his neighbor his lounge chair but it was to make room for Rachel's favorite desk drawer set...as well as her Japan wall frame thing that Finn had no idea what was for but he knew she loved it

"I think..all I need to do now is unpack her clothes...then I can make us a special dinner...thanks for your help.."Finn smiles

"Does this mean Im forgiven?"Puck asked Finn sighs

"Why'd you do it..I mean...did you have feelings for Franceska?"Finn asked

"No man it wasn't even like that she was just super hot...and you know me..always wanting what I can't have..but I didnt want to screw up our friendship you know...I kept it a secret because I knew you were never going to take that chick back so I thought I was in the clear...but then you know the bitch came back...I was just drunk and my sex sharkness got the best of me...Im sorry dude..I mean that."Puck says Finn looks at him and sees he's sincere about what he's saying he nods and extends his hand to him Puck nods and hugs him tight

"Okay Puck I can't breathe let loose."Finn says

"Sorry so we good.."Puck asked Finn nods

"What do you have planned for my sister tonight?"He asked

"Im gonna make a vegan Dinner set up some candles...I dont think you wanna know the rest."Finn says Puck smiles

'She's lucky to have you man...and I am too..."Puck says Finn laughs and pushes him

"Come on help me in the kitchen."Finn says Puck nods and follows him into the kitchen as they make a vegan dish for dinner

"Woah 1953 wine from Italy...you've had this for years you finally breaking it open."Puck says Finn nods

"You know Rach's first night as my room mate...so I figured it's the best way to start off our future."Finn smiles

"Why don't we play some NFL 2k3 until she gets here."Puck says Finn nods and they sit on the couch Finn looks at the clock and it's 6pm he smiles and waits for Rachel to come home...she was gonna come home to him...he couldn't help but smile

"NO no no no!."The director says

"Phil it's not my fault he's missing his cues."Rachel says pissed off

"Who the hell even casted you...all you have to do is sing your lines..you went to a peforming arts school right."Robin yells

"Maybe its not my fault im outshining you all...if your staging area wasn't so bright I wouldn't bump into these extras."Brody says

"You did no just blame the extras...Brody you're off pitch and pissing us all off!"Rachel says

"Look..Brody has to get this right before Friday...FRIDAY!...and he sucks! SO NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS STAGE UNTIL I LIKE HIS ACTING."Phil yells

"Then it looks like we're gonna be here for a long time."Melissa says upset

"Who hired this guy anyways."Robin says rubbing his head

"Phil...look he's the only one messing up not us...we shouldn't be punished."Rachel tries to reason

"Run it until it's perfect."Phil says Rachel takes a deep breath and pulls out her phone and calls Finn

Finn managed to change into a gray sweater and brown pants he rolls up the sleeves excited to see Rachel's reaction he sees her calling and smiles

"Hi baby girl you on the way."Finn says Puck smiles and gets ready to leave and Finn opens the wine and pours the glasses

"Sweetie Im probably not going to make dinner tonight.."Rachel says

"Oh nonsense I'll still be awake when you get it."Finn smiles

"I have to stay here all night...Brody is screwing up everything and we're all obligated to stay until Phil thinks its perfect..I may get in at like 1am the earliest."Rachel says

"Well can't you sneak out..Babe I had alot planned..."Finn says

"Im sorry...but you know I can cook for you tomorrow...why dont you grab a burger with Adam...I love you okay.."Rachel says

"uhm yeah I love you too...bye."Finn hands up and tosses his phone on the table, he sits down at the table and blows out the candles Puck looks at him and Finn scratches his head and puts the food in foil and puts it into the fridge

"Wanna order a pizza?..."Puck says Finn laughs and hands him the glass of wine

"Can't let it go to waste man ..."Finn says Puck toasts their glasses and watch the game Finn sighs and shakes his head as he drinks his wine

At around 1:10 am Rachel walk into the apartment and sees her brother asleep on the couch she raises her eyebrow and turns on the light and sees everything is different...actually all of her stuff was now in the apartment..she looked around amazed and shakes Puck wanting to know what happened

"Look who came home."Puck says a little drunk

"Whats going on here...how did..."Rachel asked

"Finn called me asking me to bring all your stuff here and he arranged everything so you could just move in with him...he spent all day organizing this crap..oh and..."Puck stumbled to get up and walks to the fridge and unwraps the vegan food

"He cooked you a vegan dinner..and opened up a 1953 Italian Wine bottle one he had been saving for a big occasion...but you weren't here so we had to drink it all...since you can't let a wine like this go to waste.."Puck says

"Oh god..Finn."Rachel says opening the door and sees Finn's body turned on the bed

"Baby..."Rachel runs her hand on his back but he doesnt budge

"Im so sorry finn...I didn't know you did all of this.."Rachel says Finn is still awake and he turns to face her Rachel looks into his eyes and sees nothing but sadness

"Babe...Im sorry.."Rachel says holding his face

"It's late..you should get ready for bed."Finn says

"Finn..I.."Rachel says

"Im a little worn out Rach...we can talk tomorrow okay..."Finn says and turns around again facing the moon out the window of course he was upset but he never wanted to say anything that could start a fight before sleeping... Rachel sighs and runs her hands through her hair and walks into the bathroom to do her nightly ritual Finn hears her phone get a text message he rolls over to put it in the charger but sees its from Brody..

"Look Im sorry about tonight...and I promise to get better...being with you again just made me nervous..and I lost focus...sweet dreams peachpit"~Brody Finn rolls his eyes and puts the charger into her cellphone he shakes his head and closes his eyes not feeling very happy.


	22. Chapter 22

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

Finn opens his eyes and sees Rachel isnt in bed with him he sighs and gets ready for work once he gets his tie and makes his way into the living room and sees an Im sorry Balloon in the middle of the apartment he looks down at the table and sees breakfast made he looks around and sees Rachel walking towards him holding a smiley face Pancake plate in front of him Finn tries his hardest not to smile at how adorable she looks when she pouts at him

"Before you yell at me which you have every. right. to...I didn't know you planned a lovely evening for us, and believe me if I did know that you opened that lovely old bottle of wine and cooked me dinner I would have ran here or something...please don't be upset.."Rachel says Finn sighs and looks at the smiley face pancakes he smiles at her and takes the plate of food from her sets it on the table and then surprises her by pulling her by the waist and kisses her

"Mhmm..."Rachel moans against his mouth Finn leans his forehead against hers and he smiles

"Are you still upset.."Rachel asked pouting Finn sighs

"You know the worst part of being with you...is you're just way to beautiful to be mad at."Finn says

"I like to think that helps me..."Rachel laughs Finn chuckles and scratches his head

"you know I just wanted your first romantic night living here to be well special.. then you had to stay later...and you being with Brody because of the show just added more fuel..so I got upset...i worked hard all day and I didn't even get to spend time with you...It sucked."Finn says looking down

"Working with Brody is strictly professional for me okay...plus he sucks at acting...I would not be surprised if Phil fired him..by the way...I looked into my phone..did you read my messages?"Rachel asked Finn clears his throat and nods

"I didn't mean to...I was charging your phone and I saw him text you...it was 1:30 am...and I got curious..."Finn admits

"Nothing will happen with Brody.. Im insanely in love with this 6 foot 3 man who is all I could ever dream of."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her lips

"After you get off work we're having a wedding meeting with Kurt Adam and Noah."Rachel says

"Having it here?"Finn says Rachel nods Finn sits down as she fixes his tie for him

"Kurt wants a November wedding."She says

"Novemeber?...thats weird.."Finn says cupping her face she nods

"Whatever he wants Right it is Kurt...plus he gave me a song list for me to sing."Rachel says Finn nods

"You should do a duet with me..."Rachel smiles Finn laughs

"Funny...yeah..uhm I don't do that...no."Finn says

"Come on...Noah told me you used to sing...come on pleaaase."Rachel begs

"I don't sing babe...he must have been drunk or something."Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek

~At Finns office~

"You told her I used to sing. Are you stupid."Finn says while he's talking to Puck on his speaker phone

"I forgot she has the best memory.."Puck says

"Dude she wants me to sing with her..."Finn says

"So sing with her...you have a badass voice man..plus Rachie has never heard you sing you could score points."Puck says Finn sighs and rubs his head the last time he sang was for Franceska...and that was on the night he proposed to her...after the ended engagement Finn never wanted to sing again...

Rachel is in the Rehearsal building taking a break as she is texting Finn about the terrible day she is having she rubs her head and waits for his reply

"Don't Worry Babe your day could pick up."~Finn

"It'll pick up when I see you...do you want to come by Im on break right now.~"Rachel

"Sorry Babe I gotta do something important..~Finn

":( I miss my boyfriend."Rachel she waits and he doesnt reply...she waited about 5 minutes and wondered if she sounded needy...she hated sounding needy even if it was through text message she hears a guitar playing she looks up and sees Finn strumming she smiles and covers her mouth in amazement Finn smiles at her and winks at her

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

(Everyone that works with Rachel is surrounding them and watching the romantic gesture take place)

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

(Brody watches as Finn is singing to Rachel and how awe struck she is by him...he crosses his arms and walks out of the building)

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

When Finn finishes the song Rachel is in tears of joy and walks up the stage and kisses his lips

"Surprise."Finn smiles

"You are amazing you know that...and you sounded so wonderful."Rachel says wrapping her arms around his neck Finn chuckles and looks around seeing they have an audience he blushes and looks down at his feet

"I LOVE YOU."Rachel yells in his ear Finn laughs kisses her lips and everyone around her claps for them Robin walks to them and Phil walks to Finn and Rachel

"You got some chops man."Phil says Finn blushes

"T-thanks..but this was just a private show for Rachel.."Finn says

"Can I get a private show too..."Nancy smirks

"Back off he's mine Nancy.."Rachel rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around him Finn laughs and hides his face in her neck

"If you want a job especially on this show..here's a talent agents card...call her and we'll work out a deal."Phil says and walks away Finn looks at the card and then at Rachel who is smiling and hugs him tightly

"Can you imagine if you were a broadway star babe!"Rachel says they are sitting in the back of his truck over looking the city as the sun sets Finn looks at her and feeds her a carrot

"No. I can't imagine. I enjoy being a lawyer."Finn smiles

"You were very sexy when you sang me that song."Rachel says sitting over him and loosening his tie

"I know you play drums...but I didnt know about the guitar and sexy rocker voice."Rachel says as she kisses his neck

"Okay..dont make fun of me..but I was in glee club...in high school...I was the lead."Finn says Rachel looks at him and unbuttons his shirt one by one

"That..is..very..very..sexy."Rachel whispers

"Rach...Rach what are you doing.."Finn asked looking around making sure a cop isn't around

"No one is here..we're in a secluded area...why not be adventurous."Rachel smirks Finn laughs and nods

"Okay but we gotta be quick.."Finn says Rachel pulls his into a kiss and they fall back into the bed of the truck

**So I need a little help Im coming at a writers block so please all of you readers help me out! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

(**Cory will forever be in our hearts..I cant imagine watching glee without cory in it...so i'll be doing AU fics from now on. You have a request let me know and i'll be happy to make them come to life!)**

The living situation with Finn and Rachel was difficult on both parties...it had been years since Rachel had to deal with a real man...she did share a bathroom with Puck but that was nothing compared to living with her boyfriend...and then for 7 years Kurt was her roommate and he was a heaven saint fashion ocd freak...Finn would always leave his wet towel on the floor and his shoes and pants scattered on the bed...she wasn't used to clothes being thrown everywhere...unless they had sex but other than that to say Finn was a little messy was a bit of an understatement...For Finn...he never thought living with a girl would be so stressful..he would get nagged at for leaving his clothes on the bed...and Rachel is an early bird...not like at 9 am which Finn is used too but Rachel is the wake up at 5 am work out do yoga and practice her singing really loud kind of early bird...They lived in New York City how could anyone wake up at 5 in the morning...Finn wouldn't have to be in his office until 10 am or 11 at most...so waking up to Rachel singing a Katy Perry song is not exactly the way he wants to start his mornings. But something that they both agreed on and always looked forward to was having dinner at 9pm when Rachel would be out of rehearsal and spending their night together..

Finn takes out the cupcakes from the oven and Rachel claps and sits on the stool and begins to frost them

"I love love love making cupcakes it's my specialty."Rachel beams Finn nods and places the hot tray in front of her as he leans his chin on her shoulder and watches her frost them

"You're good at alot of thing Rach..."Finn says Rachel swipes some chocolate frosting on her index finger and holds it to Finn's lips he smiles and takes her finger into his mouth Rachel raises her eyebrow and turns her head to watch Finn lick the frosting of her finger

"Hmmm So. Good."Finn smirks Rachel puts the butter knife would and kisses his lips

"Maybe we should just eat the frosting."Rachel says Finn nods and puts a dab of frosting on her neck and he begins kissing and licking her neck

"i have no problem with that I love Chocolate."Finn says Rachel turns her head to give him more access Finn turns her entire body to face him and he kisses her he places his hands on her stomach and lifts the shirt off and tosses it behind him as continues to kiss her passionately neither of them are paying attention to the small knock at the door

"Finn..you have too much clothes."Rachel moans Finn laughs and pulls away from her Rachel tugs on his shirt and lifts it over his head and throws it onto the ground below them and she pulls him into a hot kiss and slips her hand into his jeans Finn moans loudly and another knock at the door and then the door swings open

"Oh my word!"They hear Rachel turns her head

"Oh God Mommy Daddy..!"Rachel says Finn picks up his shirt quickly puts it on Rachel...he runs to the counter...trying to make sure Rachel's parents dont see his...big tented problem Rachel clears her throat and her face is bright red

"Our apologizes...but the door was unlocked..."Leroy says glaring at Finn

"Hi..Mister Berry.."Finn says a little scared for his life

"We should have called...but why dont you put a shirt on Finn.."Leroy says

"Oh no he doesn't have to do that for us..please stay comfortable."Shelby smiles

"Mother!..Babe go get decent please.."Rachel says Finn nods and walks into the bedroom to get a shirt

"What brings you two here.."Rachel says

"You are one lucky girl my star Finn is a babe."Shelby says Leroy rolls his eyes

"Mother please stop...that is just so weird."Rachel says

"We wanted to see how you were doing with your new room mate and now we know."Leroy says then stop to wipe whatever is on Rachel's neck off

"Is the frosting?"He asked

"Uhm..Yeah..Finn and I kind of got..okay never mind...but Im fine I love living here Finn's made it very comfortable and homey for me."Rachel smiles

"Thats good and he better...now we're here to personally tell you about the yacht trip."Leroy says

"Oh Daddy are we really doing that."Rachel says

"Its a yearly Berry tradition and you must go."Shelby says

"Fine but Im bringing Finn."Rachel says

"Bringing Finn to what."He smiles and wraps his arm around his girlfriend

"Red is a lovely color on you Finnegan."Shelby says Finn blushes

"Thank you Mrs. Berry."Finn says weirded out

"We're having a Berry Family reunion yacht trip you Rachel and Noah must all go."Leroy says

"Yacht trip? I'd love to go...you own a boat Mr. Berry?"Finn says very interested Leroy uncrosses his arms and nods

"I do here take a look.."He says showing Finn the boat on his cellphone

"Wow thats a beauty..."Finn smiles admiring the photo

"It's got 8 bunk cabins...a dinning area with a bar and a deck for fishing."He says

'That's amazing..the only boat Ive ever been on is a fishermans boat and those are tiny to me."Finn says

"Well you can drive this one..I tried teaching Noah to be a Captain on my ship but he has no interest.."Leroy says

"That sounds awesome...I'll even bring my fishing equipment."Finn smiles Rachel watches her father and Finn bond and she thinks its the most adorable thing...plus no boyfriend of hers has ever had a friendly relationship with her father she smiles up at Finn and kisses his cheek Finn looks at her and winks

~On The Yacht Deck~ Finn is helping Puck a lot of the luggage

"You guys have Berry reunions."Finn asked

"Oh god...this is why I took my mom's last name..My dad loves to have family gatherings basically so he can shove all of his achievements in our aunts and uncles faces...like Rachie is a Broadways Star now..thats gonna be the topic sentence."Puck says Finn laughs and they get onto the boat Finn is standing on the top deck and he whistles he knew Rachel and Puck had rich parents but this boat was at least a million dollars

"Hi Handsome."Finn smiles and Rachel kisses him on the lips and hands him her cup Finn smiles and sips the drink

"Mai thai's...my mom is already on her 4th."Rachel says Finn laughs and Rachel moves in front of him and he wraps his arms around her waist

"You look so in awe."Rachel says Finn laughs and nods

"I've never been on a boat like this..it's incredible..."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"My Daddy bought this to show off his high position at the company Puck told you this is basically a Im better than you all trip for the family."Rachel says Finn nods

"But at least you guys have family gatherings like this...My Mom and Dad both had no siblings...so I have no cousins...expect distant ones that I barely know...and since my mom passed away I just have my Dad now...you and Puck are lucky to have so much family...i always wanted that for myself...sometimes when I was younger I just felt lonely..like I had no one...Finn says Rachel looks up at him

"I'll be your family then."Rachel says Finn looks down at her and smiles

"What.."Finn asked

"You only have your Dad and he's far away in Lima...so...I'll be your family...you'll never ever feel like you have no one.."She says wrapping her arms around his neck Finn can't get but get teary eyed Rachel sees this and cups his cheek

"What is it..."She asked

"You're my everything Rachel Berry...did you know that."Finn says Rachel wipes his tears and kisses his lips

"I know that now..."Rachel whispers to him he smiles

"Finn How about you give this boat a spin!"Leroy says Finn turns his head and quickly wipes his tears away with his sleeve Rachel giggles and looks at her father

"He'll be right there Daddy.."Rachel says Leroy nods Finn shakes his head

"You must think Im a wuss right now."Finn chuckles Rachel shakes her head

"No..I think you're wonderfully fantastic."Rachel says Finn kisses her again

~Rachel is on the deck tanning and she sees a big shadow cast over her~

"Noah move before I kick you in the nuts."Rachel says

"Damn girl..."puck says and sits down Rachel laughs and looks at her brother lifting up her sunglasses

"You and finn were very mushy back there."Puck says

"You saw that Why were you spying on us"Rachel pushes him

"I wasn't...but Auntie Myra saw Finn...and she thought he was a hunk and they saw how you two were being all cute and crap."Puck says

"I love Him so much Noah...do you think it's weird if the woman were to propose."Rachel says

"No...we're in the year 2013 now...if Kurt can Marry Adam then you can propose to Finn...but why would you wanna get married are you pregnant did that Goof knock you up!"Puck says

"No you idiot..I was just thinking..."Rachel says throwing her towel at him

"I know Finn and honestly he's never been this happy you know...and Im glad you're that girl for is my boy."Puck says

"Why don't you get a girlfriend.."Rachel says

"Im a sex shark...did i tell you I banged Quinn."Puck says

"You did!?"Rachel sits up

"Yeah but she was a little drunk...and claims nothing happen.. she wont answer my calls either..I mean I know she still has a thing for Finn...but...shes different..no ones ever turned me down.."puck says

"Instead of being a pig...why not be a gentleman."Rachel says

"That works for Finn but Im a bad ass...I dont do nice."He says

"Well nice guys are what women want Noah...Quinn is a career woman...and she doesnt want a fling."Rachel says Puck shrugs and opens a beer

Finn is steering the boat and Leroy is telling him stories about the office

"So Finn how is the firm going."Leroy says Finn shrugs

"Its okay...I guess..I just wish I was helping people who need the help you know..I feel like a sell out."Finn says

"You are doing a job that most people will kill for I get it you want to get into the dirty justice cases...when I was starting out in the corperate world..I was a photo copy boy..and I would see all these big CEO guys in their leisure suits and I hated them...but now I understand them...because on the outside they may seem like big time arrogant heads but they did charity work..and my family never recognizes the charity work I do...thats okay I dont expect them too but that feeling you get helping someone else its worth it."Leroy Finn nods

"My Mom did Charity work too..she helped the Rehabilitation center for teens in Brooklyn...shes the reason why I wanted to be a lawyer not for the money...I wanted to help people...I feel like I jipped her of being proud of me.."Finn says

"Son she's proud either way..I met your Mom during one of the charity events and she raved about you...she's smiling down and is proud of the man you are."Leroy says Finn nods smiles

"You are the perfect man for my princess Finn...I know she is in good hands with you."Leroy says Finn rubs the back of his head

"I did want to ask you about something..."Finn says

"Yes what is it?"Leroy says

"Well...Rach and I have been talking about marriage and the future...and it got me thinking about...a proposal.."Finn says

"Finn..you have my blessing..."He says

"huh..but..this is just an idea you know I dont have a ring or anything."Finn says

"I'd be proud to have you as my son Finn."Leroy says Finn chuckles and hugs him

_**Marriage is on both of their mind :) ...but in the next chapter when Kurt has a wedding breakdown will it cause for double thinking for the young couple :) No more angst guys this story is coming to an end soon because I have a story cooking up :) **_


	24. Chapter 24

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP)**

In the Boats Bunks...Finn Rachel and Puck are assigned to share a cabin and Puck is not liking hearing the noises he hears his sister and bestfriend are making

"Rach..shh Puck is asleep."Finn chuckles

"Babe.. he's asleep please...I need you so much Im sure you can feel it..."Rachel moans against his lips as she places his hand into her boy shorts

"Oh Rach.."Finn moans and rubs her

"Please..please..I swear I'll be very quiet."Rachel says Finn pulls her into a kiss Rachel moan and he bites her lip so she can be quiet

"HUDSON YOU BETTER NOT BE DEFILING MY BABY SISTER OVER THERE! YOU KNOW WHAT SLEEP ON THE FLOOR BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS."Puck throws a pillow at the Finn and Rachel both laugh uncontrollably and Finn takes a pillow and puts it on the floor and lays down Rachel sighs and turns her body so she can look at him

"Hi."She whispers Finn smirks and waves at her

"Hey beautiful.."Finn winks at her

"you realize...Im still wet.."Rachel bites her lip

"I swear if you're brother wasn't in this cabin with us..."Finn shakes his head Rachel wiggles her eyebrows and leans down to kiss his lips

"BOTH OF YOU SLEEP NOW."Puck yells Rachel laughs and pulls the cover her body and tosses Finn the small one he kisses her cheek and falls asleep

The next day Finn is showing Rachel how to fish they're both laughing and she sits on his lap as they wait to catch something

"Are you having a great time?"Finn asked

"I am..this is like one of the best Berry Family Yacht trips I've been on and it's all because of you."Rachel smiles

"I'm glad you think so...besides Puck grandslaming my head with the pillow this morning...I'm having a wonderful time with your have an amazing family.."Finn says

"Yeah I think i'll keep them..maybe not Noah though."Rachel laughs Finn kisses her lips and she pulls away

"I think Im going to get us some wine and some food...make this a romantic day for us."Rachel says Finn nods and she kisses him before she gets off his lap and goes inside

She sees a nice dark bottle of wine and some cheese she smiles and gathers them into a small basket but she hears yelling she turns the corner and hears her father and mother yelling

"Why don't you just sign the divorce papers!"Leroy yells

"Why so you and your partner can screw each other exclusively I bet you didn't even tell OUR children about this!"Shelby yells

"I will tell them once you sign the papers..I already agreed to pay spousal support for you just sign them!"Leroy says

"No I will not be made a fool of while you parade around pretending everything is alright! YOU LIED TO ME FOR 25 YEARS LEROY YOU ARE GAY!"Shelby says Rachel gasps and drops everything she is holding...and runs out as fast as she can..she holds her chest and begins to cry...she needed to get off this damn boat..she needed Finn..

She runs and sees Finn still on the deck as he reels in the lines frowning that he caught nothing he packs everything up and turns his head to see Rachel on the chair crying he puts everything down and kneels down in front of her

"Hey hey...what happened why are you crying.."Finn says wiping her tears Rachel cries harder and wraps her arms around his neck and just cries Finn rubs her back and calms her down

"Im sorry..i ruined your shirt..Kurt always said tears ruins fabric."Rachel says

"Babe its...just a shirt..whats going on."Finn asked

"My parent's are getting a divorce..."She says

"what...but they seem so...happy..."Finn says

"Not really...they dont even hold hands anymore finn I knew something was wrong but I just didnt know they were bad...and the main is reason is because my father cheated on my mom.."Rachel cries

"Baby...hey sometimes some married people cheat and they move past it with therapy and stuff.."Finn says

"My father cheated on my mother with another man..."Rachel says Finn is shocked and doesn't know what to say...Puck walks on the deck with their Dad and Rachel stands up and storms out

"whats with her..."Puck says Finn looks at Mister Berry

"Can we talk for sec.."Finn says Leroy nods and Puck goes inside to talk to Rachel

"Whats up son.."Leroy says holding Finn's shoulder...Finn looks at him and clears his throat

"Sir...Rachel knows your secret."Finn says

"My secret son what do you mean.."Leroy says

"Mister Berry Rachel just told me she over heard you and your wife talking about divorce...and that you had a...uhm a male lover."Finn says

"Rachel was the one who dropped that wine bottle...oh god...she knows.."Leroy says panicking

"Look just tell her...shes more upset that you lied for a long time..."Finn says

"I dont know if I can Finn..I love my family..this could tear us apart.."Leroy says

Puck walks into the cabin and sees Rachel cuddling with a teddy bear he closes the door and looks at her

"Did Finn make you cry?...I'll throw him off the ship."Puck says

"Noah sit down..."She says Puck does as he is told and listens

"Noah Mom and Dad are getting a divorce..."Rachel says

"What...no they're not they're...Mom and Dad I mean come on Dad couldn't have screwed up this bad for Mom to file for divorce...we just need to talk to her this is just like when we were teenagers we just gotta sit them down and have a heart to heart."Puck says

"Noah Dad has a secret lover..."Rachel says

"What did you say.."Puck says

"Dad cheated on Mom...with a Man."Rachel says Puck looks at her and quickly storms out of the room

"Look when my parents divorced my parents made sure they told me why...and I was only 7...you need to sit down with Rachel and Puck and just tell them.."Finn says

"DAD!...DAD!"Puck yells everyone walks onto the deck and sees Puck charging at his father and pushes him

"NOAH!"Shelby yells Finn runs over and holds Puck back

"You sick son of a..."Puck stops and looks at his father

"Noah whats gotten into you!"Shelby yells

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US!"Puck yells Shelby looks at him scared and confused

"We know Mom..I heard everything.."Rachel says Shelby shakes her head and holds her daughters hand

"Honey I wanted to say something but..."Shelby says

"No Mom you didn't ruin our family HE DID!"Puck yells

"Puck Cool it go inside and relax okay!"Finn says turning Puck to the inside

"Noah.."Shelby follows him Rachel looks at her Father and he walks towards her

"My star...please..hear me out.."Leroy says Rachel shakes her head and slaps him

"Rachel...come on.."Finn says pulling her on the other side with him

"I hate you."Rachel yells at her father

Finn holds Rachel's face and strokes her cheek

'I can't believe this...i just can't...everything i thought was a lie.."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"Come here...everything is going to be alright..I'm right here."Finn says holding her Rachel closes her eyes and sinks into his embrace


	25. Chapter 25

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP)**

Finn walks into the apartment and sees Rachel still in her pajamas hiding under the covers he pulls off his shoes and gets on top of the bed places his hands behind his head Rachel feels the beds weight shift and she pops her head out of the covers waiting for Finn to say something she looks at him and then Finn's eyes wander down to hers and he smiles at her turning his body and kisses her nose Rachel closes her eyes and runs her fingers through his hair

"Having a better day?"Finn asked

"No...I dont even want to do my shows I had my understudy Marley fill in."Rachel says

"Rach...you would never do that Babe...come on that stage is where you forget about everything and just do what you do best."Finn says

"I can't...not after seeing and hearing the fact that my parent's marriage is over..and its worse because its not repairable..god I hate my father so much..i can't believe he did this to us...to Noah to my Mom...did we mean nothing to him!"Rachel says starting to cry Finn sits her up and holds her Rachel cries into his arms and he squeezes her tightly

"Rachel you should always remember your father loves you.."Finn says

"No he doesn't he's selfish and a liar...can you imagine how long this has been going on?...my father could have just remembered his vows to my mother but no...he decided to fall in love with another MAN...A MAN Finn."Rachel says Finn looks at her speech less and looks at their hands and laces their fingers together Rachel looks at him and leans her forehead against his

"Im sorry Ive been a mess for the past few days...and so moody towards you...you dont deserve it you've been an amazing help to me.."Rachel says pouting Finn lifts her up and places him between his legs and he kisses the back of her neck Rachel lays her head on his chest and he looks at her

"I deserve you...look I know this isn't easy for you and I wish I could take this pain away...I hate seeing you cry like this.."Finn says Rachel turns her head and kisses his lips

"Help me take away the pain then."Rachel whispers Finn nods and she full turns around and kisses him passionately

Finn's other hand traveled down, sliding over her breast, making her gasp lightly. Finn used the opportunity to slip his tongue in to her mouth, his tongue fought hers as he pressed against her, his chest against hers, his other hand moving to her neck as he tilted his head, deepening their kiss. Rachel's hands moved around his back, and clawed at his skin, she wanted him closer, she wanted to feel him, more than she ever had, she needed him. She pulled her mouth away from him, and looked him dead in the eyes,

"Please." Rachel said softly. It was such a simple request, and Finn found it so hard to deny, he wanted to draw this out he took her hand and kissed the back of it

"Let me make you feel better Baby...you will never ever feel any pain when you are with me...I swear."Finn says Rachel looks deeply into his eyes and kisses him

"I believe you..."She says

Finn placed his leg between hers, spreading them, and his mouth claimed hers again. Finn lifted up the shirt she was wearing and tossed it on the floor he smiled at her as he held her hands to make her stop tugging at his clothes..he just needed to see Rachel in her full naked glory once she was fully nude His body slid between her parted legs, and he positioned himself against her, as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her tongue darted out, and traced his lips slowly, and her eyes shut, waiting for what she knew would come. It didn't happen though, he didn't enter her. Instead, his mouth left hers, and main a trail down her throat, and on to her chest. His lips skimmed the sensitive peaks of her breast, before taking her nipple in his mouth, he sucked lightly on it, before letting his teeth scrape over it. She moaned, loudly, her hips bucking upwards against his.

Finn mouth moved across to her other breast, and he repeated his actions, causing another deep moan from Rachel

"Please, I need you." Rachel moaned, begging, "Please."

Finn smiled, and his mouth moved down to her stomach, placing little butterfly kisses along her soft, milky skin. His mouth moved to her heat, and she gasped as his tongue entered her, over and over again. Finn tongue ran over her nub, and she gasped loudly again, before her body shook, and Rachel moaned his name.

Finn tongue moved faster, delving deeper in to Rachel's core,

"FINN!" Rachel cried..and her hands tangled in to his hair, her hips bucking again. His own hands moved, and held her hips down, before he removed his mouth. He wasn't finished with her yet, FInn knew that if he didn't stop soon, Rachel would climax, and he didn't want that, he wanted to her feel every little thing he did to her he needed to make her forget about all the hurt and lies shes witnessed over the past few days

Finn moved back up her body, and let his hand trail down her thigh. Her eyes opened, but they were glazed over Her passion obscuring her senses. His hand moved closer to her heat, and she mewed lightly, knowing what was to come next. He slid two fingers in to her, slowly, and noted that she clenched her walls almost immediately.

Finn knew Rachel hadn't come down from his other actions yet, and he wanted to please her as much as possible. His fingers pumped in to her, relentlessly, going faster, and he curled them upwards, making her squirm and her breath quickened to a pant

"Finn...oh god don't stop...please faster.."Rachel moaned Finn watched her loose herself in the feeling if pleasure that he was giving her until she cried out loud and came Finn looked up at her and saw Rachel finally smile...he hadn't seen that smile in 5 days Rachel opened her eyes and pulled him into a kiss

"I love you so much.."Rachel says Finn smiles and he feels her unbuttoning his shirt but his cellphone rings and judging by the ring tone it's Becky he reaches for the phone and answers as Rachel kisses his neck and works on unbuckling his belt

"Hey Becky whats up."Finn says kissing Rachel's cheek

"New clients..okay...what is their name is it another gold digger and old man case."Finn says as he quickly kisses Rachel's lips she giggles at him

"Wait wha-t who did you say it was..."finn says Rachel looks into his eyes and stops what shes doing

"I uhm...I gotta go.."Finn says hanging up and putting the phone on the side

"What is it."Rachel says holding his face

"Rachel your parents want me to be the lawyer who handles their divorce..."Finn says Rachel looks at him shocked and then turns her head in angry

Rachel storms into her father's office and slams her hands on the door

"You want finn to be your divorce lawyer!?"Rachel yells

"Honey you're causing a scene Samantha close the door."Leroy says

"Im allowed to make a scene you can't make my boyfriend take this cause Dad..How dare you put him in this position!"Rachel says

"Honey...whether you believe it or not..this has nothing to do with finn dating you...Finn is the best divorce lawyer and I need to secure that Im left with some stability financially."Leroy says

"There a millions of Lawyers out here. Why Finn he's already trying to calm me down in this situation How dare you make him take on this case!"Rachel says

"Rachel...Im sorry I really am honey but I need Finn...I need his help and Im willing to pay him triple what his usual clients would pay.."Leroy says

"You're unbelievable."Rachel says shaking her head

"Honey please listen to me.."Leroy says

"Babe are you ready for lunch..."Another man walks in then stops once he sees Rachel

"Hiram..this is my daughter...Rachel...Rachel this is..."Leroy says

"The homewrecker I never would have guessed."Rachel says Hiram looks down

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!"Leroy yells

"I hope your Happy Hiram is it...you ruined my family...now my brother and i hate our Father...I hope whatever the hell this is is worth losing your children."Rachel says to her father and storms out

"Her Dad wants you to handle this case."Kurt asked

"Yeah and his offer is ridiculous ...half a 250 thousand dollars Kurt...when will I ever get a chance to get paid that much...with that I can move out of my single bedroom apartment and actually buy a house for me and Rach in the future..and I can send money to my dad so he wont have to do farm work.."Finn says

"I think you should take it."Kurt says

"What about Rachel and Puck..they'll be pissed...and i dont want to screw anything up with Rachel...this could be a deal breaker."Finn says

"Finn..Leroy Berry is a wealthy man and he's offering you 250 k just for you to represent him...this will help you so much and it'll get your name in New York city as the top Lawyer you can do all the cases you want..the ones that matter...you'll be able to handle cases that really matter."Kurt says Finn sighs and takes a deep breath and bangs his head on the table

~A few hours later Finn is sitting on the couch and Rachel walks inside and looks at him~

"Where'd you go..'finn asked

"Had dinner with my Mom and Noah..."Rachel says Finn nods and looks at his hands

"Are you mad at me.."Finn asked Rachel sighs and sits down next to him

"You're the best at what you do...thats why my father picked you."Rachel says

"His Offer is the biggest Ive ever gotten...and taking on this case would put me at the top of my profession..."finn says Rachel looks at him with an upset look

"You're considering this.."Rachel says

"Rach this isn't just about work if I say yes to your father this deal alone could help us save for a house...I can help my Dad with his finances in Lima...he wouldn't have to work anymore Rach.."Finn says

"Finn this is my parents okay you would be participating in helping them kill their marriage.I can't believe you'd consider this.."Rachel says Finn looks at her and closes his eyes

"Rachel..if you dont want me to do this..I wont..i told you I would never hurt you okay..and I mean it...but i am asking you to think how this could help me and my dad..and...help us..."Finn says and walks into the room Rachel watches him leave and closes her eyes wondering how this amazing day turned so bad.


	26. Chapter 26

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP No matter what...I will always love Cory Monteith..I'll be a sad fan for life..nothing will change his impact on my life he is and always will be my favorite actor. He is truly the one who got away from us.)**

Rachel wakes up and gets ready for rehearsal she sees a note from Finn telling her he had to go into the office..part of her is worried that Finn may actually accept her fathers offer she sighs and shakes her head of the thought

~In Finn's office~ Finn is going over paper work and he hears a knock on his door Finn looks up and sighs seeing Rachel's Father

"Hey Finn."Leroy says Finn shakes his hand and points at the seat

"Have a seat...Thanks so much for meeting me.."Finn says

"Have you considered my offer..."Leroy asked

"I did...and it hasn't been easy for me the past few days...Mister Berry saying yes to you being my client can cause a conflict of interest because I do know your family very well and I'm with Rachel...with that being said I need to know why you picked me to represent you."Finn asked

"You're the best at what you do Finn...I know you don't exactly like where you're career path has taken you but you have a passion and conviction about the way you fight for people...I have no problem sharing my wealth with my family...but I know Shelby I hurt her so bad she's willing to take me for every penny Im worth."Leroy says Finn looks at him and then sees Rachel calling his cellphone Finn sighs and rubs his eyes in frustration

Rachel and Kurt are hanging out in his apartment looking over wedding magazines

"Do you think Finn will say yes to my father?.."Rachel asked

"Rach Im going to be honest with you...an opportunity like the one your father is offering doesnt come along very often...Finn knows this..for god sakes he's a lawyer in New York City working on cases that he doesnt care about..Finn wants to be in a real courthouse where he has to fight for something he believes in...if he gets your fathers money Finn can do that by branching out and starting his own practice..."Kurt says

"But this is my family hurt...he's going to be siding with my father...what he did was wrong and beyond irresponsible."Rachel says

"Yes and im sure finn knows that but this is his career...and if you care about Finn as much as you say you do you will not let his career affect your relationship...imagine how he feels he doesnt ever want to hurt you"Kurt says Rachel nods and sighs

Finn gets a message from Puck that everyone is having dinner at Kurt's apartment Finn goes and buys lilys for Rachel and heads over to Kurt's apartment

Rachel Kurt Adam and Puck are having beers and enjoying the night

"You talked to Mom.."Rachel asked Puck nods

"Yeah she hired The Branson Brothers to represent her she wants half of Dad's earnings and the house."Puck says

"Daddy asked Finn...can you believe him.."Rachel says

"Rachie Dad is a business and you have to admit...half of his earnings...and the house?...thats a lot..."Puck says

"You can't expect Mom to reasonable about this...look her husband lied to her for who knows how long and he lied to us...okay Noah get it through your head that the man we thought would always be honest do right with us LIED TO OUR faces."Rachel says Puck shakes his head and drinks his beer

Adam opens the door and they all see Finn standing there

"Hey Finnegan the food is almost done..grab a beer and keep out of the lions den."Kurt says Adam hands him a beer and Finn looks at Rachel and she slightly smiles at him

"Come outside with me."Finn says Rachel nods and they walks out to the terrace Rachel looks at him and Finn hands her the flowers Rachel gives him a look and Finn chuckles

"It's a peace offering...I know we've been getting into it the past few days...and I just want to say..."Finn says

"Before you start...can i go?"Rachel says Finn nods and leans on the railing Rachel looks at him

"I'm not mad at you...okay Im not..Im just mad at the fact that daddy decides to choose you out of all the lawyers in New York city...and I know how much his money could help you in branching out with your own practice and I want you to finally get to help others I do...but...I just hate how he's going about this...Im more upset that he lied to us...to my Mom to everyone...we've been living a lie and he was a coward..."Rachel says crying Finn stands up and walks over to her and wipes her tears

"i want you to take his account...I think you should represent my father."Rachel says Finn looks at her sincerely and he brushes her tears away from her eyes

"Baby.."Finn says

"I want you to do this for yourself...for us...okay..."Rachel says Finn licks his lips and shakes his head

"Rachel look at me baby..I love you and i know what you said was really difficult..but...I said no to your father this morning..."Finn says

"W-What..Finn I dont want you to say no to this just because of me.."Rachel says blanking out Finn pulls her close to him and she sighs and finn leans his forehead against hers

"Don't you get it Rach...even if I said yes...I'd be in a courtroom with you and you'd be in tears either if I represented your Mom or Dad...and then I realized I dont want to be on the side of the courtroom where I have to defend someone in this...I want to be next to your comforting you so you know that you're not alone...and I want you to know...that I love you more than anything in this world."Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"I love you so much..."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips Puck turns his head and sees Rachel and Finn making out on the terrace

"HEY YA'LL BETTER GET INSIDE."Puck yells Finn and Rachel pull apart and they smile at each other

Kurt and Adam are in the kitchen as Finn Rachel and Puck are in the living room watching a movie and eating

"I just dont get why we can't fly them out here for the wedding."Adam says

"Look we can't do that because we need to book for The Plaza hotel...its just not in cards Babe."Kurt says

"Kurt this is my Family...my brother Dad and Mum..how could you not want to fly them out..you're being selfless..."Adam says

"Looks like there's another Lovers Ice Berg."Puck says sipping his beer Finn looks at him and tosses a pillow at his face

"Guys why don't you come on in the living room and watch Funny Girl with us."Rachel says

"Why are you getting involved. This is better than the movie "Puck laughs

"Finn do something this isn't going to end well."Rachel says

"Hey Adam come on man we can play catch out on the terrace"Finn says but the young couple in the kitchen is ignoring them

"Im just saying...we're having a big wedding at the Plaza how do you expect us to spend thousands of dollars on Tickets to fly your family from England to New York."Kurt says

"Then lets not have a big Plaza Wedding...we can be civil...and have it be intimate..just out bestfriends...family and us."Adam says

"Sweetie A Plaza wedding is my dream..I wont compromise."Kurt says

"I won't get married without my family Kurt i can't believe this."Adam says and storms out Finn quickly puts his beer down and runs after Adam

"Ad wait up!"Finn says chasing him

"He's being ridiculous he'd rather have a big fancy wedding ceremony than have my family come out and celebrate with us. What kind of bs is that."adam says

"Look this is Kurt okay hes always been flashy and you know extra pazazz...he means well.."Finn says

"My family is more important than a venue Finn.."Adam says

"Just relax okay...you dont want to make a decision when you're pissed."Finn says

"Come on...we'll go inside have a beer and calm down..."Finn says Adam nods

Rachel walks into the room and sees Kurt's dream wedding photo album

"Don't you think you're being unreasonable."Rachel says

"No Im not...Rachel Im a 27 year old Gay man living in New York city and the United States finally agreed to legalize Gay Marriage...I think im obligated to have a big fancy wedding."Kurt says

"But Kurt its not like Adam is asking you to give up the wedding..he just wants a smaller one so his parents and brother can be here...and they're technically going to be your family too."Rachel says

"What would you do.."Kurt asked

"Kurt...Family is everything...and even though mine is falling apart...I'd still pick family over everything else."Rachel says Kurt looks at Rachel and hands her his dream wedding album

"ADAM!"Kurt yells and opens the door Rachel follows him and Kurt runs into Adams arms telling him he's sorry and he wants to fly out his family for a small wedding Adam smiles and kisses him

Finn Puck and Rachel agree to let the two have a night alone

"this is why I am single...you couples fight every damn second..like..I'd rather not fight at all."Puck says

"Yeah..but if you don't fight with your significant other you can't make up...and making up all night is always the best part."Rachel says kissing his lips Finn blushes and Puck pushes him to the side

"I can't believe Im letting you bang my sister."Puck says

"Hey it's more than that...if you'd stop being a sex shark maybe you could find a steady girl."Finn says Puck laughs and walks into his apartment

Finn is brushing his teeth and rinses his mouth he takes off his under shirt and tosses it into the hamper and sees Rachel in bed looking over a photo album Finn comes behind her and kisses her shoulder

"What is this ."Finn asked

"Kurt's Dream wedding album he gave it to me."Rachel says Finn nods and Rachel shuts the album and looks at him

"Hypothetically where would you want to get married?"Rachel asked

"I would want to be married wherever the woman of my dreams wants to be married in."Finn says

"Hypothetically..if it were me...and I wanted to get married in Upstate new york would you want to?"Rachel asked

"Why Upstate?"Finn asked

"My mom was married there...I saw photos of the church and it was just amazing I fell in love with the place and it became the number one thing to do on my list...Get Married where my mother got married."Rachel smiles Finn nods

"Well Hypothetically if I were to be the man you were going to marry...I'd want what you wanted...whatever dreams you have on that list of yours...I'd make it my mission to make them all come true."Finn smiles

"You are so sexy when you talk like that."Rachel says and pulls him into a kiss


	27. Chapter 27

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP No matter what...I will always love Cory Monteith..I'll be a sad fan for life..nothing will change his impact on my life he is and always will be my favorite actor. He is truly the one who got away from us.)**

Today was the first day of The Berry's court case Rachel is sitting down on the side of her Mother's lawyer with Puck and she turns her head and sees her Father with the man Hiram...and his lawyer Rachel wished Finn didn't have to work today she really needed him

"All rise...we are here to discuss the divorce settlement For Berry vs. Berry..."The judge says

"Shelby Berry you are looking to get half of Leroy's earnings...and part of his company along with the current address you are living in correct?"The Judge asked

"Yes your honor...my clients wants those properties she is entitled to that."Her Lawyer says The judge looks over the papers again

"I must ask why exactly are you getting a divorce?"The Judge asked

"Your honor our clients have irreconcilable differences." Leroy's attourney says

"Thats a crock of bullshit!"Puck yells

"Noah.."Rachel says holding his hand

"Young man...who are you.."The Judge asked

"Your Holiness Im the son of these two...and i can tell you right now the only difference that was made was the fact that our father Lied to our mother..the only difference in their marriage is that My father fell in love with another man!"Puck yells

Leroy shakes his head and covers his eyes

"You're honor he's not under Oath...strike this from the record!"The lawyer says

"Enough enough...now I want to know the truth about this marriage..what is going on...it says you have been married for nearly 30 years...and you have 2 lovely children...so why divorce now? Someone...tell me."The judge asked

"Your honor I loved and devoted myself to Leroy Berry for 30 years...30 years of love and encouragement..and loving my two children...but earlier this year I found out my husband has been deceiving me...all the late nights at the office...the business trips...all lies...and it wasn't even with a woman...My husband has been lying to me for 30 years...Leroy is a closet Gay man...I would have accepted that...but lying to me for 30 long years...How dare you Leroy...How dare you lie to not only me but our children!"Shelby yells

Leroy looks over at Shelby and shakes his head

"Your Honor I was faithful to my family for 30 years...but for 30 years I kept a secret to have a family and to build a company to provide for that family...I've done my duty as a family man...but its time I think about me...I finally did after 30 years..."Leroy tries to explain

"Did your duty as a family man?"Rachel stands up The Judge looks over at her and so does everyone else

"If you were truly a family man Dad you wouldn't see providing for your wife and kids as a duty..you'd see thats just something you do because you love to do that...helping your family should not have to feel like an obligation none of us asked you to lie...no one asked you to keep a secret if you truly weren't happy you should have said something! But you didn't because you are a coward!"Rachel yells

"Object your honor...she's not a witness...she's talking out of context."the Lawyer says

"Leroy Shelby we will continue this tomorrow I want us all to take a recess. Okay Dismiss."The Judge says Leroy looks at Rachel and she shakes her head and quickly walks out of the courtroom she pulls out her cellphone and dials Finn

"Hi Baby.."Finn says

"F-Finn I need you please...come get me please.."Rachel says

"Hey hey..calm down...whats going on.."Finn says concerned

"Baby I need you please pick me up..."Rachel says

"Im on the way.."Finn hangs up

Rachel walks into the restroom and looks at her face and begins to cry while holding the sink

"Where is your sister."Leroy says to Puck but he keeps walking away

"Noah..Noah NOAH JOEL PUCKERMAN BERRY YOU LISTEN TO ME WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU I AM STILL YOUR FATHER!"Leroy yells

"You're still my father?...after what you did you lost every right to even call me your son...we were happy...and everything was perfect but you screwed that for us...how do you expect us to fix our lives after this..."Puck says

"Son listen to me.."Leroy says (Rachel walks out of the bathroom and stops just in time to see Puck shove him off of him)

"Don't ever touch me again...I swear keep whatever little pint of respect I have for you and leave us the hell alone..I'll be the man of this family from now on."Puck says and walks away

Finn watches an angry Puck walk away before he can follow him Rachel sees him and runs into his arm sobbing against his chest

"Woah...hey..."Finn says holding her tight and he kisses the top of her head Rachel shakes her head and hides her face in his shirt Finn looks up and sees Leroy walking towards her

"No..stay away from me...stay away.."Rachel begs and holds Finn tighter squeezing him Finn looks down seeing Rachel cry uncontrollably Finn steps in front of Rachel and looks at Leroy

"Mister Berry you please.."Finn says

"Finn let me talk to my daughter please...Finn..I need to explain.."Leroy says

"Im sorry Sir..but please stay away from Rachel..."Finn says and sees the heartbreak in Leroys face he nods and walks away Finn sighs and turns around Rachel wraps her arms around him and cries

"It's okay Baby Im here...Im right here."Finn says as he kisses her forehead

~Back at the apartment~

"It was terrible man...she was crying hysterically I didn't know what to do...she didn't even want her father near her and Puck almost punched him."Finn says

"this is a delicate situation you know..I mean imagine having to witness the demise of your family...thats not easy."Kurt says

"I wish we could help them more...I hate seeing her cry...I think I even saw Puck cry and he has no tear ducts."Finn says

"Does this change your plan at all with you know what..?"Kurt asked

"Well not really...but I just have to time it the best way I can..."Finn says

"Just be there for her Finn thats all she needs...look I have to go Adam and I are going to look at Suits and Tuxedos."Kurt says

"Alright see you soon bro."Finn hangs up and makes Rachel a cup of tea and he walks up the stairs and sees Rachel holding pink teddy bear she looks down at it and remembers her Father gave it to her the night she found out she was going to NYADA she looks at the bear and shakes her head then throws the bear at the door and grabs the pillow and lays down on the bed in frustration

Finn walks into the room and sees Fanny the Bear on the floor he sets the tea cup on the table and picks up the bear he gets on his knees and starts to make the bear walk in front of Rachel..Finn pulls the blanket away from her face and Rachel looks at him and the Pink bear

(In a very high squeeky voice) "Hi Rachel Why did you throw me on the ground I thought we were best friends...Im a better best friend then Kurt...I never see you throw him on the floor...Hello Gorgeous..."Finn smiles Rachel looks at him and slightly laughs Finn puts the bear on the table and sits on the bed Rachel sits up and wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his chest

"I love you."Rachel whispers Finn smiles down at her and kisses her forehead

"What Do you need me to do Rach? I'll do anything...I'll dance...sing...put on Funny Girl...we can get away for a few days..uhm...did I mention I do a mean robot dance?"Finn says Rachel laughs and nods

"I've seen your robot and it's deadly.."Rachel says Finn laughs and wipes her tears

"I hate seeing you cry...its the worst feeling in the world seeing you suffer like this..you don't deserve this kind of hurt.."Finn says

"Just stay here in bed with me a hold me? Thats all I want right now."Rachel says Finn nods and pulls the blanket over them and kisses her lips

"Everything will be alright Rach..I promise you it will..and even it's for a days...I'll still be here..."Finn says

"You're all I need...thats enough for me."Rachel says closing her eyes Finn smiles and sees Rachel is slowly falling asleep he smiles once he's sure she's fully asleep Finn pulls the Pink teddy bear and pulls open the ear of the stuffed toy...inside of it was a pink princess cut diamond ring...he smiled at it then kisses her forehead

"I love you Baby.."Finn whispers and stares at the ring


	28. Chapter 28

**(All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP No matter what...I will always love Cory Monteith..I'll be a sad fan for life..nothing will change his impact on my life he is and always will be my favorite actor. He is truly the one who got away from us.)**

;) This is a moment I think Ive made you guys wait for. Enjoy And Reviews are love!

Rachel wakes up but doesnt see Finn beside her It was Sunday and Finn never worked on Sundays it was always their day to spend together Rachel got ready and put on her yoga pants and and tank top she walks into the kitchen and found a post it note on a cup of coffee she touched the cup and it was still hot so Finn couldn't have been gone that long she pulled the note off the cup and read it

"Rose are red...Violets are blue...(but really look purple...) I am insanely in love with you...follow the post its and to find a clue...each clue will lead you to me. I have a surprise for you Baby girl I love you."Rachel reads and smiles and decides to do this challenge that Finn made for her she picks up the things she needs and read the next clue on the door

"Memory Test...Where was the first place you took me when first started our Friends with Benefits deal?...If you cant remember Ill break up with you Rach" Rachel laughs at the note and makes her way to Sardi's Cafe she makes her way inside and Finn's old buddy Roger walks over to her

"Well oh well Miss Berry fancy seeing you here."Roger smiles

"Its been a while..."Rachel says Roger nods and then hands her the next envelope Rachel smiles at him and then begins to read

"I remember when you first took me here...you told me that One day you were going to be a big star just like all of these famous people on these walls...Well Rachel Berry...Look up at the picture on the left corner." Rachel looks up and sees her picture there Rachel gasps and covers her mouth...It was her Picture...she was on the Wall of Sardies...she was now on the stars of fame wall..

Roger takes it down and hands it to her

"We just need the signature."He smiles Rachel takes the pen and signs it Rachel sees a little note on the side and picks it up and it says the word bridge...Rachel looked at the picture and it was during her Bows..."Bow Bridge."Rachel smiles and walks over to the bridge

Finn is standing there with Kurt Puck and Adam

"Hey Bro..look..Im really glad you're doing this..I mean...Rachel is lucky to have a guy like you and you and I can finally be brothers."Puck says Finn laughs and nods

"But if you screw this up or ever hurt my sister...Finn I swear to god.."Puck says

"Puck...I love your sister...I love her with my entire being...she's the one for me..Im not gonna screw that up..."Finn says

"I believe you man...SO go get Engaged."Puck says Finn laughs and nods takes his place

Rachel sees Adam holding a yellow rose he hands it to her and she looks at him confused she walks a little further and sees Kurt with the same colored rose...and she takes it from him

"I dont understand whats going on.."Rachel says

"Just know that this day is all about you okay."Kurt smiles and then Rachel walks over to Puck and he hands her another yellow rose

"Okay now Im scared..why are you here."Rachel asked

"Well you didn't think I would miss this did you?"Puck asked

"Miss what...what in the world is going on.."Rachel says confused

"AHEM."Finn clears his throat Rachel turns around and smiles at Finn she walks towards him and he kisses her cheek

"They say that a yellow symbolizes Friendship..and it gives a person of hope...(Finn hands her a red rose and Rachel smiles and smells it) A Red rose symbolizes eternal love...something that Im starting to figure out...you see before you I thought I had the idea of love all figured out...it was an expression...a feeling...but being with you...I've learned that Love is more than an emotion...its a the whole reason why we fight for the things we want is life...Rach when Im with you Love is the only reason why Im still here...You're my epic love Rachel Berry...and you're the only one I want to be with.."Finn says Rachel looks at him and is touched by his beautiful words she takes a deep breath and holds his face with the hand that is holding the rose she rubs his cheek and then looks down at the bottom of the rose stem...on the the bottom was a Ring...Rachel looks at him and he smiles at her and gets down one knee and takes the Pink Diamond ring into his hands

Kurt reaches out and holds Adam's hand he smiles at him and they see Puck in tears

"I know this seems like weird timing with your parent's divorce and everything and honestly theres not rush for this...but I want to be with you...I want the entire world to know how much I love you...I've been engaged before..and it took me a while to understand why it didnt work out...but now I know why..she wasnt the one for me...You are...and it's always going to be you...Rachel Barbara Berry...Will you Marry me?"Finn asked Rachel kneels down in front of him and Finn just looks at her waiting for an answer Rachel pulls him into a kiss and Finn kisses her back

"Yes.."Rachel says against his lips Finn smiles and slides the ring onto her finger Rachel smiles down at the ring and its a perfect fit Finn grabs her and twirls her around

"I love you so Much."Finn says Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tightly

Puck Adam and Kurt run to them and group hug them

"Double wedding?"Kurt asked Rachel laughs and Puck hugs her

"My Baby sister getting married...to my best friend...how the hell did that happen."Puck asked Rachel shakes her hand and smiles at Finn

"Thank you for bringing Finn into my life Noah..I think I'll be forever grateful to you for that."Rachel says Puck smiles and hugs his baby sister

Finn looks up and sees a bird fly on his shoulder her looks closely and its a blue jay Finn smiles remembering his Mother always said she would be recreated into a blue jay bird into the next life Finn smiles at the bird and then looks up

Finn and Rachel head back to the apartment to celebrate they end up tangled on the floor with a sheet over their sweaty bodies Rachel reaches his face and kisses his lips

"Hmm...we should tell your dad first."Rachel smiles Finn takes her left hand and kisses the ring then her lips

"My Mom would have loved to meet you Rach."Finn says Rachel smiles

"Do you think she would have liked me?"Rachel asked

"She'd love you...love how sweet you are...how caring...how special...she'd say you were the daughter in law she always wanted."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around him

"She'd be so proud of you Babe...I would have loved to meet her too."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her forehead

"You still can.."Finn smiles Rachel looks at him confused and they go to the cemetery

Finn places roses down and smiles down "Hi Mom...I brought Rach with me...I just proposed and she said yes.."Finn smiles

"Ms. Hudson...I'm really happy with your son...and I promise to make him happy and take care of him."Rachel says Finn looks at her in amazement and he holds her hand

"I'll love Finn until Forever is over...and even after that...you raised an amazing Son...and I thank you everyday for that..Im sorry we never got a chance to meet..I would have loved to meet you.."Rachel says Finn looks at her

"She already loves you Rach."Finn says Rachel smiles and kisses his lips Finn pulls away and looks down at the grave grateful that everything was perfect...for now.


	29. Chapter 29

** (All stories I write are Dedicated to Cory Monteith RIP No matter what...I will always love Cory Monteith..I'll be a sad fan for life..nothing will change his impact on my life he is and always will be my favorite actor. He is truly the one who got away from us.**

Back at the courtroom Rachel is playing with her new engagement ring and she looks up at her Mother actually flirting with the Security guard Puck walks in with Finn and she looks at him confused Finn looks at Rachel and she runs into his arms and he kisses her forehead

"What are you doing here..."Rachel asked Finn wipes her tears and smiles

"I figured you needed me to be here with you since last time you weren't okay.."Finn says Rachel shakes her head and wraps her arm around his and lays her head on his shoulder as the court hearing begins

"For this part of the hearing I need to have the children of both parties take the stand.."The Judge says

"What the hell.."Puck says

"Finn.."Rachel says worried Finn looks at her "Dont worry..hang on I'll find out whats going on..they couldn't have planned this without your consent."Finn says then walks over to Shelby's lawyer

"Excuse me...both Rachel and Noah Berry weren't asked to take the stand...they weren't required to...and this court doesnt have consent to ask them questions regarding this case."Finn says

"That may be so but we need witnesses and whether Rachel and Noah like it or not they are the only witnesses available..."The Lawyer says

"You need their consent they dont have to take the stand."Finn says

"They don't have to...BUT they will if they want this case to end..."The Lawyer says Finn looks over and sees Shelby working on Puck and Rachel

"Look I know this is sudden...and I should have asked you both..but if you do this for me...all the court visits will be over...and we can finally move on with our lives."Shelby says

"I'll do it..."Rachel says Finn looks over at her and then she holds her mother's hand

"I want this to be over..."Rachel says

"Thank you sweetie.."Shelby says

"Alright after our short recess Rachel Berry will take the stand."The judge says Finn walks Rachel outside and he massages her neck to relax her

"Are you sure you want to do this...Lawyers can be brutal to witnesses on the stand..I know..this is my profession."Finn says

"I want this to be over...okay i can't keep coming here every week..to see my family break apart because of money...I want to plan our wedding..."Rachel says Finn sighs and cups her cheek

"You can get through this Rachel Berry...I'll be right there watching you..with open arms."Finn says Rachel nods and kisses his lips

~Back in the courtroom~ Rachel stands down in the stand and Shelby's lawyer walks over to her

"Rachel can you describe your knowledge of your parent's marriage."He asked

"Well my parents seemed like the perfect married couple..they never argue...they never scream at each other...but now that I think about it..they never did anything together...whenever they would have dinner with my brother and I they never held hands...they never kissed...never showed affection...you two never showed that you loved each other."Rachel says

"When you found out that your father was gay what did it do to you..."The Lawyer asked

"For a moment it broke my faith in everything...I mean for 24 years imagine knowing everything you believed in was a lie...the one man I was suppose to depend on forever...Lied..."Rachel says looking down at the floor

"No further questions your honor."The Lawyer says and sits down next to Shelby

Leroy's Lawyer stands up and walks towards Rachel

"I understand that this is a difficult time for you...and your brother...I mean yes your father lied to you...but you say that your parents never kissed...never held hands...never showed affection...didnt you think that there was something wrong?"He asked

"Im just starting to notice all of this now okay.."Rachel says

"But for someone to say..that their parents had the perfect marriage...wouldn't you think they would share a kiss or two?...deep down...you and your brother knew that there was something wrong...You both knew that your father was not happy...YOU BOTH KNEW YOUR PARENT'S MARRIAGE WAS OVER!"He yelled

"No okay...we didn't know...how is someone suppose to know when their parent's marriage is over when they act like everything is perfectly fine!"Rachel says

"Do something...she can't handle everything he's saying to her."Finn says to Mrs. Berry' Lawyer

"Your Honor he's badgering the witness!"The lawyer yells

"Im done here your honor."He says and walks away Rachel shakes her head and walks out of the court room Finn runs out knocks on the door of the ladies room

"Rach..."Finn says

"Go away.."Rachel cries Finn looks around and then walks inside and locks the bathroom door

"Hey."Finn says knocking on the stall

"Are you in the woman's bathroom?"Rachel says Finn looks around

"Is this the woman's bathroom?...huh I could have sworn it was the mens.."Finn says

"Finn it has pink wallpaper."Rachel laughs

"Open up please."Finn says Rachel opens the stall and comes out Finn smiles at her and holds out his hand Rachel takes it and he wraps his arm around her

"Talk to me."Finn says

"That lawyer was right...I saw the signs...I knew that they weren't happy...I mean couples who are happy and in love look at each other like they hung the moon or something...and my parents hardly looked at each other...I should have just asked...I should have done something."Rachel cries

"What would you have done Rach? Huh...Rach you couldn't have known any of this was going to happen."finn says

"I should have...I should have been a better daughter...I should have...god I dont know what I should have done."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"Look at me...None of this is your fault they fell out of love...its just that simple."Finn says

"I just cant understand how people fall out of love...especially since Im so in love with you.."Rachel says Finn smiles and wipes her cheek

"Promise me we wont end up like them?"Rachel says Finn kisses her lips

"I promise you we'll never end up like them...I mean...if I ever jump the fence I'm totally going after Kurt...i mean his butt in gold pants wow."Finn says Rachel laughs and pulls him into a kiss

"I love you so much."Rachel says Finn smiles and leans his forehead against hers

"I love you too..very very very very much."Finn says

Rachel and Finn walk back inside and Leroy looks over at Rachel and sees her engagement ring he walks over to them and shakes Finn's hand he smiles and then looks down at rachel

"Congrats to you both. Kurt told me he was throwing a double engagement party."Leroy says

"We just got engaged how is he already throwing a party."Finn says shaking and holding his head Rachel laughs and kisses Finn on the cheek

"Thank you dad.."Rachel says

"I'll leave you two alone.."Finn says and goes to the bench

"Honey Im surprised you didn't call me..you always call me first when exciting and big happens."Leroy says

"Yeah well I was last to know you were gay. So. It evens outs."Rachel says

"Honey."Leroy says

"No..did you think I wouldn't understand...I mean my best friend in the whole world is gay."Rachel says

"I was scared... I knew you would judge me."Leroy says

"No I wouldn't...instead of lying to me you should have been honest...I would have supported you like I support Kurt..and Adam...but you lied...you lied to me for a year Daddy."Rachel says

~When they get back to the apartment~ Finn walks into the living room and pulls out Vegan ice cream and a spoon Rachel looks at him and smiles

"Are you alright?"Finn asked

"I think Im slowly getting over the fact that my father lied..."Rachel says and sits on his lap and Finn cups her face and she sighs in contentment

"Is there something I can do for you?"Finn asked

"Im not really sure..."Rachel says taking a bite of her ice cream Finn gets and idea and kisses her lip

"I'll be right back."Finn says Rachel raises her eyebrow and nods

Minutes later Finn turns the living room lights off and just turns on the lamp

"Babe is something wrong with the power we paid the electric bill on time."Rachel says looking around Finn plugs his cellphone into the surround sound and a song begins to play

_ I__ know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._  
_And I need to do what I feel like doing._  
_So let me go and just listen._

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._  
_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._  
_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

(Finn walks in front of her with his shoes off...and he's in his sweatpants and a zip up jacket...)

"Babe why are you playing britney spears"Rachel laughs

"Just listen to the words...and I figured...I'd do this.." Finn says and unzips his jacket leaving him in a tank top and he throws the jacket on the ground

"Are you stripping for me?"Rachel gasps holding her face Finn does a body roll and Rachel laughs covering her face

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._  
_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

Finn takes off his tank top and wraps it around her neck and he bends down and kisses her lips

"Hmm Finn.."Rachel moans and Finn steps back and looks down at his sweat pants and gives her a naughty look

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

Finn smiles and then rips off his sweatpants Rachel smirks and stands up to turn off the music

"Hey I wasn't done...I still have boxers on."Finn smiles Rachel walks over to him and pulls him into a kiss

"Bed. Room. Now."Rachel says pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door and pulling his boxers down Finn carries her and lays her on the bed and pulls her underwear off

Finn lips remain glued to Rachel's when he flips her on her back. Almost immediately he begins thrusting into her rapidly, the new angle allowing him to move more freely.

Rachel's legs lock high around Finn's waist, in order to take him deeper inside of her. He feels larger inside of her and the pleasure is so great that, Rachel has to pull away from his lips and he latches onto her neck Rachel Moans out loud

When Rachel's hips surge up Finn is surprised he hadn't even come yet because he already felt as if he had from the amount of pleasure the move brings. Rache was doing things to him, sending him to places he had never gone been before.

The bed shakes with their collective movements, adding to the sexual energy in the room. Moaning in ecstasy, Rachel curves her back, appreciative of the way Finn manages to raise her up slightly in order to meet his powerful thrusts. Eventually her breath hitches and she flies into her orgasm head on.

Her hands start scratching and digging into his shoulders as she goes deeper and deeper into her release. Her hips slam against his almost violently as she feels a pleasure that she has never felt with anyone else.

Finn's thrusting turns into pounding and Rachel is unable do anything except grab his sweat-dampened head as he levels a few more unpredictable thrusts before tensing. And then he's emptying his release inside of her

"Oh God.."Rachel cries and runs her fingers through her hair and takes a deep breath Finn lays down on his back and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder

"Thank you...So much Babe...that was amazing."Rachel says

"Never knew I had stripper skills huh?"Finn smiles

"Screw Magic Mike...I've got Fantastic Finn..by the way you finally put those Pink tight boxers to good use I love it."Rachel says Finn laughs and leans to kiss her lips

"And I love you..."Finn smiles

"I have an idea...and I wanted you to hear it first...since you will be my soon to be groom."Rachel says Finn nods and listens

"What if...we skip the engagement parties...and skip the planning...what if we dont have a big wedding?"Rachel says

"What you dont want a big fancy wedding?..."Finn asked

"Finn what we drove to the court house and got married right now...Finn I want to elope.."Rachel says Finn looks at her surprised

"You want us to get married tonight..."Finn says Rachel nods

"I dont want to wait anymore...so what do you say?"Rachel says waiting for Finn's answer

**here's where you guys need to put in some input! ive got 3 chapters left should they elope!? or should they have a grand finchel wedding?**


	30. Chapter 30

** (So who else cried a river at the Quarterback episode...since hearing of Cory's death that was the first time I cried...it was therapuetic and it helped me be thankful at how blessed we were to have witnessed this simple mans talents...he loved his fans...and we all loved him and his character whether he was Finn, or playing another character we loved just loved it because it was Cory Monteith portraying the role...I dont know if i'll ever understand why he was taken from us so soon...honestly a celebrity death like this has never affected me so much..But As a Fan...I will vow to be loyal and keep imagination alive. Finn Hudson...Cory Monteith...I love you always and forever.)**

Finn sits up and Rachel smiles

"So..."Rachel asked

"Rach I know you want a big wedding...come on eloping?..."Finn says

"Why not...why make a big skeptical on a big wedding when all I want to do is start our lives together."Rachel says

"What about...getting married in Upstate New York? The church your parent's were married in?..."Finn says

"My parents did not have the best example of a marriage Finn."Rachel says

"So you're trying to avoid everything they did?...even though it's what you've been dreaming about your entire life?"Finn asked

"My dreams are different...now do you want to marry me or not."Rachel says Finn smiles at her and kisses her lips

"I want to marry you...but not right now...we smell like Strawberries and Sex."Finn says Rachel laughs

"Think of it as cleansing our souls for a new start."Rachel smiles

"Tomorrow...we will get married..."Finn says Rachel nods and he pulls her into a kiss

During the night Finn watches Rachel sleep and he kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed and picked up his cellphone

"Hey it's me...look I need you to help me with something pretty big tomorrow night what do you say..."Finn says

"Finn it's 1 in the morning what could you possibly need?...is this a booty call?"Quinn asked

"No..its not..and I love Rachel."Finn says

"I just thought you changed your mind..so what is it."Quinn asked

"Im marrying Rachel tomorrow..she wants to elope but I know she wants that big wedding all you girls and Kurt want...so...I need you to take my credit card..book the church right now...and get a minister...flowers...birds...and the perfect dress for her..the whole shabang."Finn says

"You expect me to do this because."Quinn asked

"Because If I ask Puck he's going to have me and his little sister get married inside Bernie's bar...and if I ask Kurt he'll feel like we're trying to steal his wedding glory which isn't the case...I want to marry to Rachel and I want her to have the wedding of her dreams...which is why Im asking you to please do this."Finn says

"Consider it a wedding present then.."Quinn says

"You're the best. Text me every detail."Finn says

"You got it and Finn..."Quinn says

"Yeah?"Finn says

"Congrats...Im glad you finally found the one...I wish I had what you and Rachel have."She says

"You know I hear wedding hookups with the best man are pretty good...and my best man is going to be Puck..and I know you two already hooked up so stop denying him Quinn."Finn says

"I dont know what you're talking about."Quinn says and hangs up Finn chuckles and turns his head to see his beautiful bride to be asleep

Finn smiles takes a deep breath

"Im getting married..."He shakes his head and wraps his arms around Rachel

"Im gonna love you forever."Finn says

"Hmm I love you Finn."Rachel smiles in her sleep Finn smiles and kisses her forehead

~The next morning Rachel takes a shower and gets dressed she spots a white dress in her closet she grabs it and puts it on Finn smiles at her and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her neck

"Morning soon to be wife."Finn says

"Morning soon to be husband...ready to go to the courthouse?"She smiles Finn kisses her lips and smiles

"Let's get married."Finn says Rachel wraps her arms around his neck they laugh

Finn and Rachel are in the car and she's singing to him

"It's a beautiful night...we're looking for something dumb to do...hey baby...I think I wanna marry you."Rachel sings Finn reaches for her hand and kisses the back and smiles

"Babe...are you sure this is the right way?..."Rachel says confused Finn stays quiet and focuses on the road

Rachel looks around confused and realized they've been driving for a while

"Seriously Finn Im freaking out where are we.."Rachel asked Finn finally stops and they get out of the car

"This isn't a train station right?...You're not gonna put me on a train right?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her confused

"What?...no why would I put you on a train..."Finn asked

"Sorry...it was a dream I had last night we were suppose to get married and you put me on a train to go somewhere...it was very emotional...and never mind..where are we?"Rachel says

"Turn around."Finn says Rachel turns a sees a big church

"Saint Patrick's Cathedral...Finn this is where my mother got married.."Rachel says Finn smiles and takes her hand he stops at the door and Rachel goes inside and sees Puck...Kurt...Adam...Finn's Dad..and her Mom and a wonderfully decorated church

"Babe..."Rachel says confused

"You may have wanted to elope but...I know you...you want these people here with us...as we say our vows to one another."Finn says

"How did you even do this...all of this..."Rachel says in tears

"Actually I had help."Finn smiles and Quinn smiles at them both and hands her flowers

"Come with me I'm going to take you to your wedding dress."Quinn says Kurt smiles and pulls Rachel with them she looks at them still confused and goes with them

"Im guessing you didn't tell her that our father is giving her away."Puck says giving him a bowtie Finn chuckles

"I thought that would be a big surprise...the father does have to give away the bride right."Finn says Adam hands Finn a small flask and Finn laughs

"To Hudson getting married!"Adam says Finn shakes his head and sips the flask

"Ahh...Come on boys..Im finally getting married!"Finn says raising his hands up Puck and Adam cheer and pick Finn up

Rachel walks out while wearing her wedding dress and her mother smiles

"Fits you perfectly baby."Shelby smiles Rachel smiles at her mom and hugs her

"I can't believe you guys are here..."Rachel says

"Quinn called us at around 2 am...told us what was happening and that Finn wanted you to have your dream wedding so here we are. I am jealous though secret wedding? I should have thought of that."Kurt says Rachel walks over to Quinn and she smiles at her then Quinn smiles

"You make a lovely bride Rachel."Quinn says

"Thank you for all of this Quinn...I know we've had our rough patches but...this is just...beautiful I dont know how to thank you."Rachel says

"You and Finn deserve a big happily ever after."Quinn says Rachel smiles and nods

"Im gonna hug you now okay."Rachel says Quinn laughs and nods

"Okay."She says Rachel smiles and hugs her tightly

Rachel walks to the inner doors and sees her father standing there

"Daddy.."Rachel says shocked

"Happy Wedding day Princess...I know you're upset with me, and you have every right to be...but I only have one daughter and I see the way you and Finn look at each other, this marriage is built to last...and I'll only be able to do this once then...so what do you say?...Will you let your old man walk you down the aisle and give you away?"He says Rachel cries and hugs her father

"Im sorry Daddy...you have every right to be happy I was so upset that you couldnt find that happiness with Mom..."Rachel cries

"Honey...Im sorry I lied all these years...but that doesn't change the fact that I will love you and your brother forever..Im still your Papa. Okay."He smiles Rachel nods and he wipes her tears

"Come on let's get you married to Prince Charming."He says Rachel laughs and nods

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_(_Finn is looking down at the ground and Puck nudges him he looks up and sees Leroy and Rachel walking down the aisle he smiles and is in awe at how beautiful Rachel is...Rachel and her Father walk down the aisle and she smiles at her Mom Quinn Adam and Finn's Dad who are in the cubicles...she looks forward and sees Finn in a tux looking so incredibly handsome she smiles and bites her bottom lip taking a deep breath)

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I_ hope_ that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

(Rachel and her Father stop at the head of the alter where Finn is standing with Puck and the Minister, Rachel smiles at Kurt and he winks at her Rachel turns and kisses her father's cheek and he places' Rachel's hands into Finn's, Finn smiles at him and nods at him...Rachel faces Finn and she smiles at him Finn winks at her and they face the Minister)

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"We are gathered here today...to Join our friends Finn Christopher Hudson, And Rachel Barbara Berry...they say that one of the strongest contributions to love is friendship..and that is how you two began..as friends...and then over the course of time you two learned to love one another...and cherish that love so deeply...I believe you two have some words you'd like to share with each other...Rachel...you first."The Minister says Rachel smiles at Finn and takes a deep breath

"Finn for the past 5 years you've been in my life as a friend...you were always there for me to confide in when I had a bad call back...you would always kill the spiders in my apartment when they were around ...or you would go grocery shopping with me because I couldn't reach my vegan yogurt...you would even watch Funny Girl with me like 30 times when I was sick...you are one of my best friends and no one knows me better than you do...and I guess thats why I was scared to admit that I was in love with you at first...because I was afraid to lose your friendship...you've been this rock that I could always depend on...and then the thought of you not knowing that I loved you too...scared me even more...now that I have you I never want to let you go...you're my soul mate Finn Hudson..."Rachel cries and smiles Finn wipes her tears with his thumb and he smiles

"Finn Your turn."The Minister says Finn smiles and nods

"Nothing in my life has ever come easy for me...I was either told I wasnt good enough or..I lacked something.. but you never ever made me feel that way...You always saw something worth while in me...I never understood why..but then over time I got the sudden urge to take care of you...protect you...be friends with you...and then as time passed by a little more...I began to fall in love with you...which came so naturally...for some reason...Loving you...and being loved by you its the greatest feeling in the world...and thats all I need...its all I want and it's all I'll ever look forward to...You're my happiness Rach...I need to make you happy...for me to even have a shot at happiness...does that make sense?"Finn says Rachel smiles and nods

"Perfect sense."Rachel smiles Puck looks over at the cubicles and sees Quinn smiling at the couple before her...Quinn turns her head and smiles at him Puck winks at her and Quinn rolls her eyes and they both smile at each other

"Finn do you take Rachel to be your wife?"

"I do..."Finn smiles and slips on the wedding ring and kisses her hand

"Rachel do you take Finn to be your husband."

"I do."Rachel smiles slips on his ring and she kisses his hand Finn winks at her and smiles

"I now pronounce you..Husband and Wife..you may kiss the bride."The Minister says

"Yeaaah!"Finn smiles and pulls Rachel into his arms and kisses her passionately Rachel smiles against his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck

"I love you...and is that scotch I taste?"Rachel raises her eyebrow

"Adam's Fault...I swear I just took a swig...and I love you too Mrs. Hudson."Finn says Rachel shakes her head and pulls him into another kiss

"ladies and gentlemen...Say hello to Mister and Mrs. FINN HUDSON!"Puck yells

"I think Puck is hammered."Quinn says to Rachel's Mom they both laugh and Kurt takes the Flask from his coat pocket and shakes his head

~At Berry Mansion the reception was being held where music played in the backyard and everyone talked and dance~

"She looks so Happy Leroy.."Shelby says

"Our Baby girl is married."Leroy says Shelby hands Leroy a piece of paper and Leroy looks down

"Im giving all your assets back Leroy...I have my jewelry parlor...and Im teaching a broadway class..its enough to keep me on my feet."Shelby says

"No..you keep the house..its the least I can do...and I'll give spousal support too...Shelby dont ever think I never loved you...because I did...I just.."Leroy says

"No Le...don't I know you loved me...and thank you for the greatest gift..you have me two children..who love us both very much."She says

Finn and Rachel are slow dancing and Rachel kisses his neck and lays her head on his chest Finn kisses her head and he turns his head and sees his dad flirting with the maid

"My Dad is flirting with your house keeper."Finn says Rachel laughs and shakes her head

"Are you happy?"Finn asked

"I can't believe you did all of this just for me.."Rachel says

"Rachel I'd do anything for you.."Finn says

"Anything?"Rachel says Finn nods

"Anything Legal of course..I mean...I am a lawyer."Finn chuckles

"Then I have one official request as your wife."Rachel says Finn nods

"Im all ears..."Finn smiles

"Will you start your own Practice?"Rachel asked Finn stops swaying and looks at her confused Rachel laughs and holds his hands

"Broadway starts make a hefty profit when a show becomes very successful...and with the earnings I got from doing weekend shows and magazine interviews...I think if we combine some money we can open up your own Law Practice...where you can take on the cases that you want..."Rachel smiles

"You're serious?...you dont want to buy a house in the suburbs or something.."Finn asked

"No...New York City is our home...and you've made every dream of mine come true without complaining at all...and its my turn to make your dream come true...so what do you say?"Rachel smiles Finn shakes his head

"Starting my own Law firm I dont know...I dont know what to say.."Finn says rubbing his hands up and down her arms

"You could say You'll do it..because I bought you a space before we got married..."Rachel says

"What.."Finn says surprised

"My Daddy made a quick phone call...we now own a lot in Soho where you can open up your law practice...its the perfect spot to get clients...you're an amazing Lawyer Finn..it's time you venture out on your own and so meaningful cases."Rachel says Finn lifts her chin up and kisses her

"I love you so much Rachel."Finn says

"I love you too..."Rachel says

"Alright you two newly wed love birds Say cheese!"Kurt says Finn and Rachel face the camera and pose for their first picture as a married couple.

**One more Chapter guys :) Reviews are love**


	31. Chapter 31

**(Im just a Cory Monteith Fan...nothing more nothing less...I will appreciate my fallen hero by continuing to use my imagination and to be honest I'll stand by saying this. Im not even a Glee Fan anymore. Im just here for Cory and I need an outlet to show my appreciation and love for this great man)**

~2 years later~ Rachel is on her last broadway show run of Evita... everyone in the theater claps and gives her standing ovation

"We want to take this time to say Good bye and best wishes to our star...Mrs Rachel Hudson!"The Announcer says Rachel smiles and walks to the front of the stage taking the microphone and smiling at the audience

"Thank you all so much for helping my Broadway career...this has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl and Im so thankful for you all for believing in me and my talent...but I believe I have done my duties as a Broadway Star...as you all know I am married to the very handsome and Successful Finn Hudson...the Lawyer and owner of the Hudson Law Firms...and I have news...I am 3 months pregnant..."Rachel smiles the entire crowd goes wild and Kurt Adam Finn Puck Quinn and Rachel's parents she smiles at finn and he winks at her clapping and cheering her on

~At Dinner~

"You were amazing tonight Diva I can not believe you are giving up Broadway though."Kurt says

"Well I did everything I wanted to do...I starred in Funny Girl...Evita...Les Mis...Grease...I got 4 tony awards...I did everything a young Rachel Berry had on her dream list."She smiles

"And Now?..whatd your dream now?"Kurt asked Rachel smiles and holds her stomach

"That my and Finn's baby will have his charisma...my musical talent...his big heart...my big dreams...and his nose."Rachel smiles Finn walks into the kitchen and places a cup of tea in front of her Rachel smiles and he kisses her lips Rachel stands up and Finn sits down placing Rachel on his lap and kissing her cheek and wrapping his hands around her stomach

Puck walks into the Kitchen offering Finn a beer but Finn shakes his head and Puck hands it to Kurt instead

"So how do you plan on supporting my baby sister huh Hudson?"Puck asked

"Did you forget I'm a Lawyer?..."Finn says Puck shrugs and then Quinn pushes her boyfriend and he smiles and kisses her cheek

"Do you want the baby to be a girl or boy?"Quinn asked the married couple

"Boy...Girl."Both Rachel and Finn say they look at each other and smile

"Well I wanted to have a boy."Rachel says

"And I want a girl."Finn says

"Seems a little reverse don't you think."Adam says chuckling

"Well I want a boy so that he and Finn can play catch play football..stuff like that but he will be a nice boy."Rachel says nodding

"And I want a girl because I want to be able to shower her and treat her like a Princess since Rach is a Queen."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and kisses his lips

"How sappy Im gonna be sick. Can we play poker now?"Puck says to Finn and Adam

"You guys go ahead I want to be here and talk to my Baby...and my other baby."Finn says

"So sickening."Puck says Quinn moves and pushes Puck into the living room

"I love you Finn.."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips and then kisses her stomach

"Hi Baby it's Daddy...in about 6 months...we're gonna be seeing you and singing...well mainly your Mom will be singing I'll teach you how to play the drums...just now that we both love you very much...and that New York teams suck you're going to like Ohio teams because Daddy was born there."Finn says Rachel laughs and pulls Finn into a kiss

"I think this will be a very smooth sailing pregnancy."Rachel says

"We'll do this together."Finn says smiling at her and kisses her nose

~6 months later~ Rachel is 2 weeks over due and her hormones are through the roof

"UGH GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"Rachel yells

"Honey I know you're stressed out but the baby will come out when She is Ready."Shelby says

"Oh Thanks Mom Im glad you're telling me this..I really am..But Why don't you fill up your wine glass before you speak to me!"Rachel yells Puck covers his face and begins to laugh

"If you keep laughing at me Noah..I swear I will tell Quinn that you used to sleep in footie pajamas until you were 15!"Rachel points at him

"Damn where's Finn...is he on his way home yet."Puck says rubbing his head and going into the living room

"Diva you need to calm down...this will just going to stress you out more...plus you never lash out on Finn like this Why do it to everyone else?"Kurt says

"Because Finn's been working so hard at the firm and he gets me everything I need...want...and I hate fighting with him so I yell at you guys..."Rachel says

"Honey Im home."Finn says

"Thank god.."Kurt stands up and helps Rachel stand up and go into the living room

"Baby.."Rachel pouts and runs into his arms

"She looked like a weeble...wobble."Puck says Rachel grabs a shoe and throws it at her brother

"OKAY we're leaving come on."Kurt grabs Puck pushes him outside

"Call you later honey Finn see you later."Shelby says and leaves Kurt pats Finn on the back and Finn looks down and sees a sobbing Rachel

"Come on Babe don't cry."Finn says calming her down

"I want this baby to come out now Finn...I want to see my feet I hate wearing these maternity clothes I want to feel sexy again...ugh I feel like a whale!"Rachel cries gripping his shirt tighter Finn shakes his head and kisses her placing her back against the door and kissing her lips...neck...collar bone

"F-Finn..."Rachel moans Finn licks his lips and takes off his suit and tie and smirks at her

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on Rachel...and I have no problem making you feel sexy."Finn says and kisses her Rachel moans and closes her eyes suddenly Finn steps forward and hears a small splash he looks down sees water on the floor Finn looks up and then Rachel gasps

"Finn..my water broke...the baby is on the way..."Rachel says Finn grabs his car keys and grabs her hand and they head to the hospital

~In the waiting room everyone Puck is playing with a pink giraffe and Quinn laughs at him and Kurt and Adam are looking over adoption magazines~

"You brought your niece a giraffe?...I thought Rachel hated jungle animals."Quinn says

"This baby is gonna be BAD ASS...does anyone know what Finn and Rachel are gonna name this girl?"Puck asked

"You're the brother how do you not know."Kurt says

"PUUUUSH!"The doctor yells

"AHHHH OH MY GOD WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"Rachel cries

"Baby...lets be rational now..."Finn says Rachel grabs his hand and squeezes it hard Finn winces in pain and then she screams

"Okay Rachel screaming like this isn't helping you need to push...Finn help her calm down.."The doctor says Finn grabs Rachel's face and kisses her The doctor looks at them and cant help but smile

"Finn I cant its too hard."Rachel says pulling away

"Come on baby you can do this...just push...and then we'll finally see Analisa.."Finn says

'You want to name her Analisa?...you agree with me."Rachel says Finn smiles

"Yes now push Baby...one big push okay."Finn says Rachel nods and pushes suddenly they hear a baby cry

"She's here Rach...oh Babe she's finally here."Finn says kissing her head

"Do you want to do the honors Dad?"The Doctor says Finn takes the scissors and smiles cutting the umbilical cord they take the baby to clean her off and Finn walks over and they hand him his daughter

"Welcome to the world Analisa "Finn smiles

"Carole Hudon.."Rachel buts in Finn looks at her confused

"Her Full name...Analisa Carole Hudson."Rachel says Finn smiles and walks over to kisses her lips Rachel smiles Finn hands her their daughter

"She has your nose.'Rachel says smiling Finn laughs and then watches Rachel Kiss the babys forehead

"Hi Baby Girl...Im your Mommy..."Rachel smiles the Baby opens her eyes and then snuggles deeper into Rachel's chest Finn smiles

Everyone walks into the private room and adores the new member of the Hudson family

"She's so tiny...Finn when you hold her she must think you're a giant."Kurt says watching as the baby and Rachel sleep

"She's perfect."Quinn smiles

"They both are...how's it feel to be a dad.."Puck says

"Scary...but Im so excited...Im ready.."Finn smiles

"You're going to be an amazing Dad Finn..your mom would be so proud of you."Kurt says Finn chuckles and watches his wife and daughter sleeping in the crib next to their bed

A few days later Finn and Rachel go home with their baby girl and they sit in their home watching her sleep

"I never thought I could be so content with life...I mean does it get any better than this?...having you...having her..having everything? It seems unreal.."Rachel says

"Why don't you ever think that you can have it all?...why is that concept so hard for you?"Finn asked

"Because not everyone gets happy endings...Finn it's just too surreal...I know real life is cruel and hard...perfect moments like this..like everything thats happened with us they never last."Rachel says

"Who wants a perfect ending anyway...once you reach the end thats it...theres nothing to work on from there...no adventure...instead of thinking of a happy ending why don't we just focus on happy nows..."Finn says

"Are you happy?"Rachel asked

"Whenever im with you Rach Im happy...and you've given me a child...Analisa is a part of me and a part of you...we created someone that will see this world through her own eyes...and I look forward to having more kids with you"Finn smiles Rachel laughs

"I love you. and I'll love you for the rest of my life."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips

"Love you forever."Finn says Rachel smiles at him and then Finn picks up a guitar and begins playing a song

(Rachel kisses his lips and then begins to sing)

I'm booking myself a one way flight

I gotta see the color in your eyes  
And telling myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time

(Finn)

Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy

(Finn/ Rachel)

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy

Yeah

(Finn leans his head against hers and smiles as he sings to her)

I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does

(Rachel)

I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah

Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah

(Both)

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy 

Rachel and Finn finish the song and they smile at each other and kiss

"I love you I love you I love you."Rachel says against his lips Finn wraps his arm around her and kisses her

"You're all Im going to need for the rest of my life Rach.."Finn says Rachel smiles and looks down at their baby grateful for everything that's happened with her and Finn and now they're baby girl

**I figured this is a nice way to end a story? :) Right?...thank you guys for tuning in for this story...I love you guys! :)**


End file.
